The Handmaid
by Crisi TM
Summary: AU- What if Adele married Fintan Brigant instead of Earl Stackhouse? When Sookie parents died Adele, Fintan and Niall discovered Sookie's ability to read minds so they ask the Ancient Pythoness to train Sookie. This will be a Sookie/ Eric story later on.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A** I regret this very much but I had to take down this story. I am trying to get my story ( a version of this one) published and I had to delete it in order to be able to submit it to a publisher.

Thank you for the understanding.

Hugs

Crisi


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **I tried to change this story so I can get it published but somehow it didn't work, so I'll put it back on. I don't have the beta'd chapters anymore, so if you'll find mistakes they are my own :)**

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

I was sitting near the edge of the graves holding my grandmother's hand and looking at the caskets being lowered in the dark holes.

"Gran, will they not be afraid down there?" I whispered "it looks so dark."

"No child, remember what I told you last night? They are in heaven now."

"Yes Gran."

I'm not very sure if I should tell my Gran that I can hear in her mind that she's not confident about that, but I decided to keep my moth shot. My mother always punished me when I said that I can hear her mind. When she was very mad she called me freak. I don't really know what that means but from what she was thinking it seem that it's some kind of monster.

I don't think that I'm a monster… At least I don't look like the monsters I saw in the children's movies and cartoons.

What bothered my mom was my ability to read people's mind, to hear their every thought, every secret and most of all her thoughts, her secrets.

She got really mad one time when she had some ladies over and one of them was thinking that my mom was a bitch and I told that lady that it was not nice to think bad things about my mom. The ladies said I'm crazy and my mom told me to go to my room and don't ever get out of my room while other people are in the house. She wished she never had me.

I could hear her thinking that.

She was very happy about how Jason turned out, but me… I was a big 'failure'- I think that was the word she thought.

I knew I was different. I realized that when my parents were shocked when I answered them without them asking me anything.

My dad loved me but he wasn't much around. He worked at my great-grandfather's pharmaceutical company and he always got home after we kids were asleep. The weekends were for receiving gusts or go visit their friends, so I had to stay in my room.

Mom didn't let me go to my grandparents either and every time they come to visit us she made up something and sent me away; So I didn't get the chance to know my grandparents very well.

I spent a lot of time locked in my room playing with my imaginary friends. I didn't really mind staying far from other people their thoughts overwhelmed me sometimes. It is hard to have the thoughts of all the people around me in my head all the time.

I looked at the graves being filled out and I felt my grandmother's sorrow.

"It's ok Gran, I'm here for you."

She threw an arm over my shoulders and held me close while she gave way to loud sobs. My grandfather held her with one hand while she kept Jason close with the other. They were all grieving the loss of my parents. They seemed to be nice people, they thoughts were very nice even though right now they were very sad.

My grandfather's mind was somehow different from the other people's. I wanted to ask him about that but I didn't want them to hate me too so I didn't ask anything.

I was not sad. I didn't know my father well enough to miss him and my mom… well I use to hope secretly that she was an evil witch that took the place of my real mom, and one day my real mom will come back and send away this evil witch. Maybe it was my fault they died. Maybe I wished so much that they will go away that God listened to me…

No! This couldn't be! God wouldn't listen to a stupid girl like me… Would he?

I looked at the faces of the people surrounding the graves. They all looked at the graves with sad expressions. I looked from one to another, not really recognizing anyone until I reached the face of a beautiful man with long white hair that was looking intently at me. While I was studying him he smiled at me. I smiled back, happy that I wasn't the only one who wasn't crying there. His mind was different too, brighter, like it was filled with light. I liked his mind.

Finally the ceremony was over and Gran pushed me towards the big heavy gates towards the black car that was waiting for us there. The man with the white hair came to the car and touched my granddaddy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss my son. Those responsible for this will pay. I promise you this."

"What good is that going to be to me, father?" he snapped at the older man.

So the man with long white hair was my grandfather's father what does that makes him to me? My great-grandfather! So he is the one that owns that company that my dad used to work before he died?

His mind is even stranger than my grandfather's. I wonder why?...

"Excuse me, sir, but why is your mind so… bright?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Ups! I hope they won't get mad and slap me. I heated when my mom slapped me. It made me feel so little and powerless.

"Can you see my mind, child?" the man asked.

Strange thing, he was smiling again at me. He didn't look upset at all. So I decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes, your mind is different from other people. Granddaddy's mind is different too, but yours is even more so. And your thoughts are in a strange language."

"So you can hear the thoughts of every person?"

I nod.

"And how can you deal with hearing the thoughts of everyone at school?" he asked again.

"I don't go to school sir; my mom says I'm too stupid to go to school."

I can hear the outrage in my grandfather and my grandmother's mind but they kept silent.

"How old are you child?"

"I'm seven."

"Do you want to go to school?"

"I don't know… Jason always says its fun at school. Do you think that I'll be able to find some friends there? It must be great to have friends…"

"Don't worry child, we'll get you to school and you'll have plenty of friends" he said and he turns towards my grandfather.

"Were you not aware of this child's treatment?"

"No" my grandfather was looking down as if he were ashamed. "They always send her away when we were there. I thought that the child was damaged and they were trying to protect her from the town gossip. I never… It is my fault. I should have insisted… I should have..."

"Now, darling, we are both to blame for this. We didn't want to intervene in their life, they were having some problems my daughter in law was very jealous and we didn't want to add to that with our interference."

"What is done is done. I will have my people take care of all the papers in order for the child…"

"Sookie" I say.

He turns his head and looks at me.

"You keep calling me child, so you probably don't know my name. My name is Sookie, Sookie Brigant."

"It is nice to meet you Sookie, my name is Niall Brigant and I am your great-grandfather."

"I know. My dad works… use to work for your company and my mom kept thinking that it's your fault that he's never home."

Finally it came the day that I was going to school! I couldn't wait to meet all the children there. I'm sure that by the time the day ends I would have at least one friend. A girl- friend. Sure, boys were ok. Jason was pretty nice to me, but he never wanted to play with my Barbie's or the tea set that I got from Granddaddy and Gran for my last birthday. So I wanted to have a girl-friend to play all those nice games that girls play on TV commercials.

I was dressed in my new uniform and my long blonde hair was tied in two ponytails. I looked as all the kids that go to school do. I was so happy!

Gran came into my room holding my lunch.

"Here you go hon, put this in your backpack and don't forget to eat it, ok?

"Yes Gran,"

"And don't forget to not tell anyone that you can hear thoughts, they might not understand it dear.

"I know Gran."

"If someone is bothering you, you'll go…"

"Straight to the teacher, I know Gran. Don't worry, it will be great!"

My granddad called us from downstairs and we all walked to the car. Granddaddy was driving, Jason stayed in the front seat and Gran stayed next to me on the backseat.

We arrived in front of a very nice-looking building with a lot of kids running around and parents yelling after them.

We got out of the car and we went straight to the principal's office. He was a nice mad looking about the same age as my gran. He and my grandparents talked a bit and then the principal took me to my new classroom.

My head was exploding! This was the only thing I could think right now. Hundreds of voices were shouting at me, making my head hurt while I was rolling on the floor holding my head, wishing all the thought would stop. I felt like I was about to throw up. Finally my granddaddy and Gran came and took me home. They were very concerned about me and how was I feeling and they didn't slapped me or yell at me for making a scene at the school. They didn't judge me.

But I did. I finally understood that my mom was right all the time.

Gran came to my room with a cup of hot cocoa.

"Are you feeling better hon?

I didn't respond to her. She was so nice, so good. She didn't deserve a monster for a grandchild.

"Sookie, my dear, is your head still hurting? Tell me what's wrong."

I looked up at her wishing I was normal for the first time in my life.

"I'm a freak."

"Oh, dear! No! You are not! Sookie! Listen to me…"

But I wasn't hearing her anymore. I was inside my head playing with all my imaginary friends that I made in school. The looked wired… They were all monsters. Just like me.

My Gran left and I was alone again. Maybe this is how I suppose to live - alone, far away from other people, normal people. I felt asleep wishing I was normal.

My great-grandfather came and shook me from my dream.

"Sookie! Look at me child."

I look at him wondering if he is disappointed in me.

"Did anything like this happen to you before?"

"Not really. Sometimes being around many people gets me sick. It's like they are all shouting at me. It makes my head hurt. But I never had been around so many."

"But can't you block people's thoughts if you don't want to hear them?"

"No. I hear them all the time."

"That must be very hard for you child."

I shrugged. I like this man. He is so nice to me and he doesn't think I'm crazy.

"I know I am not like the other kids"

"No Sookie, you are not. You see, I am not human my child. I am a fairy, a prince of the fairies as a matter of fact."

"A fairy? Like in the fairytales?"

"Not quite like that but yes. Fairies are very magical creatures: we can transport anywhere we want in a blink of an eye, we can make things appear and disappear, we can heal and many other things. But also every fairy has a special gift a gift just of his own. And it seems that your gift is telepathy or mind reading if you wish."

"But… I am fairy too?"

"Yes, my child you are."

"But how come Jason is normal then? Isn't he a fairy too?"

"He is human, not normal. You are normal too my child. A normal fairy. You see, I married a human and had two sons your grandfather Fintan and your uncle Dermont."

"I never met this uncle Dermont."

"No, but you will. Your grandfather fell in love with your grandmother- who is human too- and he give up all of his positions in fairy and came here to live with her."

"Why did he have to give up all?"

"Because your grandmother didn't want to be involved in fairies politic, my child. There anre many fairies in our realm…"

"Realm? What is that?"

"It's like another dimension, a land in a different time and space."

"Like in the science –fiction movies?"

"Yes, something like that. In Faery there are four nations of faries: the sky faeries- which is us- the water fairies, the fire fairies and the earth fairies. The sky fairies and the water fairies are the only two nations that have a royal prince…"

"You said you were a prince."

"Yes, I am one of the two royal princes. The other prince wants us to close all the portals from Faery to here because he thinks that this realm is tainting ours. But I believe that we should keep the portals open, so we can come here as we wish., so that's why we are at war with the water fairies."

"Do you like it here great-grandfather?"

"Yes, I like it here and I like the humans. They are very interesting race."

"But isn't Faery nice?"

"It is very beautiful, my child I will take you there sometimes. Now, as I was saying, your grandfather married your grandmother and had two children: your father and your aunt Linda. And, as you know, your father married your mother and had you and your brother. So the fairy blood is much diluted in your generation- that's why your brother didn't inherited any fairy traits. Your father didn't have the spark either…"

"What's the spark?"

"The spark is the magic that makes us fairies. If you have the spark you are fairy, if not you are not."

"But ain't I like..." I try to do the math but I was not very good at it "half of a quarter fairy?" I concluded.

"It doesn't matter if you are half, a quarter or half of a quarter, if you have the spark you are fairy."

"Wow. Can I meet other fairies?"

"Of course. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I found someone to help you with your telepathy, Sookie.

"Do you know someone else like me?"

"No I don't. But I know someone that lived long enough to know many things."

"How long?"

"Almost two thousand years."

"Wow, that's a lot! So is he a freak like me?"

"You are not a freak, my child, you are special! Very special. And once you'll learn how to control your telepathy you will see how useful such a gift can be."

"OK."

'The lady that I'm talking about is very special too. She can see the future!" "Really? So does she already know what you're going to ask her?"

He threw his head back and burst in to laughter.

"Maybe she does, my child."

We teleported to the Greek island where the old lady lived. I had a backpack in my hand and I was holding my great-grandfather's hand with the other. We were in front of a white marble palace with big white columns marking the entrance.

We walk though the palace having two guards following us. Everything around us looked like it emerged from a fairytale. Tall marble columns supported the ceiling. The tiles on the floor were made from white marble too, and golden pillars were placed on each side of the room having flowers arrangements on each of them.

We reached end of the hall and two women dressed all in white robes opened some big heavy doors and lead us in a room that had a big chair on the far end. On it was sited a very old lady. Her hair was white and it hung around her wrinkled face. Her eyes were white and she was holding a cane in one hand. She had a white robe too.

I realized in that moment that I couldn't hear any thoughts aside from my great-grandfather. The rest of the people there were like… blanks.

We stopped a few feet before her and Niall bowed deeply. I followed his example like he thought me.

"Good evening, my lady."

"Niall, who did you bought there?"

"This is my great-granddaughter Sookie Brigant."

'Sookie, such an unusual name… I don't like it! It sounds common and it is not fit for a princess. She will be Asukina. Yes. That sounds more like a fairy princess. Princess Asukina, come forward."

Was she serious? She changed my name just like that? It may mot have been noble enough for her but it was still my name...

I looked up at my great-grandfather and he nodded. So I walked until I was directly in front of the old lady. She raised her hand and grabbed my arm and her eyes lit up like some flashlights. After a while she let go of me and her eyes took their white lifeless color.

"Princess Asukina, we shall be great friends you and I. You can call me lady Pythia."

I looked back at Niall and he bowed again.

"Thank you milady, you are very generous. I will come visit her once a week."

Naill smiled at me and then turned and left the room.

"Asukina, tell me, can you hear my thoughts?"

"No lady Pythia."

"Do you know why that is?"

"No lady Pythia."

"It is so because I am a vampire, my child."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.

Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.

"Asukina, tell me, can you hear my thoughts?"

"No, Lady Pythia."

"Do you know why that is?"

"No, Lady Pythia."

"It is so because we are vampires, my child."

"Vampires? What does that mean?"

"You will address me properly child. You may call me Lady Pythia or Milady."

"Yes, Milady."

I looked at the old lady who was seated on her big chair and looked like she had been there since the beginning of time. I felt ashamed by my impoliteness; my Gran would have been so disappointed to hear me speaking so rudely to the old lady. She tried so hard to teach me to be nice and polite to everybody.

The truth is, I was not used to being around many people so there had been no need for me to learn how to behave. The only thing I had to do around people when I was at home was to keep my mouth shot. But I would try to behave the way my Gran told me to. I would do her proud.

Poor Gran, she was so sad when Niall told her that I had to go so far to be taught how to control my mindreading. She wanted to keep me there, at home with her. She even cried when we left although Grandfather told her that they could visit me every week. She was really heart-broken that she had to let me go. She held me close - so tight it almost hurt, caressing my hair, telling me to be good and that she'd come to see me every Sunday - apparently that was the day that families were allowed to come to visit the island.

When Niall told Gran that it was time to go she sobbed hard, kissed my forehead, looked deeply into my eyes and told me: "Be brave my dear, learn everything they teach you . If you don't like it there I will come and take you home, ok? I love you, my dear!"

It was so strange to hear those words… at least hearing them directed at me, and it was even stranger to see in her mind the meaning of her love. It was such a beautiful feeling - love. In that moment I promised myself that I would do everything I could to make her proud. So now I would be polite.

"Come here child" Lady Pythia patted a cushion placed at her right hand, waving to everyone else to leave.

We were alone then and I walked to the cushion and gently lowered myself on it, trying to be as graceful as I could manage, considering that the cushion was on the floor.

"Vampires, my child, are very old and very powerful creatures. They are very fast, very strong and they never age. They can only be killed by the sunlight or by driving a stake through their hearts. They are supernatural beings who exist by feeding on the life essence (that means blood) of living creatures, regardless of their species - humans, werewolves, shifters, demons… all the species."

"Excuse me Milady, but what about faeries?"

"Faeries are a rare delicacy for the vampires Asukina, they smell very good to us and they taste better than anything else."

I felt myself panicking. Was she going to drink my blood? Did that mean that she was going to kill me?

"Don't be afraid my child, you are safe here. First of all, you are my guest – and it wouldn't be nice to eat my guests, now would it? Secondly, you were entrusted to me by a very old … friend - Niall. I promised him that I would keep you safe and teach you everything you need to know, and I always keep my promises."

"Always? Even if its hard?"

"Especially then. You see, in all my long years I have learned something: one must not do things that one can't live with, especially if one has to live for a long time. I don't make many promises, but those promises I make - I always keep."

"Can I ask you something Milady?"

"Yes, child."

"My great-grand father told me that you can see the future, so did you see me coming?"

"Yes, I did. I knew a long time ago that you would come to me. You must understand that the supernatural world is a world with many secrets. You must learn how to keep your mouth shut and your face expressionless in order to survive this world. No one must know what you know, what you think or what you feel."

"I already know that Milady. I was taught that when I was little."

"When you were little, my child? Are you not little now?"

"I might be seven and look like I'm too young to know many things, but I can tell you that inside I know many things that even old people don't know."

"You have had a hard life, Asukina, I know. I've seen it. But you see, fate has a way of its own to work on people. You never know why some things happen, but believe me when I tell you - there is always a reason for everything."

"There is a reason for me to be hated by my own mother?"

"There was a reason for you to go through so many difficulties. You are meant for greatness my child; you are very talented and gifted; you don't even know yet what powers await you. So, in order to be a responsible person and not abuse your powers, you had to learn that every deed has a consequence, a result. Like when your mother was bad to you - it made you suffer. You know what suffering means so you will avoid making others suffer in the future."

"But why would I make anyone suffer Milady? I'm not bad."

"I know, child. But you will be very powerful one day and you'll have to make others suffer in order to do justice, "

"Do justice? You mean like a judge?"

"Yes, my child."

"I'm going to be a judge?"

"You will be many things; a judge is only one of them. I will tell you something, my child, but you must promise me that you'll always keep it secret."

"I promise Milady"

"Will you keep this promise?"

"Yes, I will always keep my promise."

"Good. Now I'm going to tell you a story. There was once a great queen of the fairies; she was very beautiful and powerful and very much loved by her people."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Milady, but Niall told me that there are just two princes of the fairies, no queen."

"Yes, now there's no queen, but a long time ago all the fairy peoples were united under one queen. She was a very fair queen, but a lonely woman. She longed for someone to share her life with, a mate, but she could not choose any man- she was a queen so she had to be very careful not to upset any of the fairy races. One day she was seated in a beautiful meadow in the human world to escape her responsibilities and worries for a while, thinking about her choices, when a very beautiful man with long golden hair came to her. They talked for a while avoiding telling each other their true identities. They liked each other, so they planned to meet again the following day. And they met like that for a while, until they finally gave in to their love. They continued their relationship for months until the queen realized she was with child. The man - his name was Apollo - told the queen that no-one could know that he was the father of the child for he was a the god of the light and the sun, truth and prophecy, medicine and healing from Olympus. He had many enemies that would see to the child's death, so the safest thing for both the mother and child was to stop seeing him. The queen was broken- hearted, as she loved Apollo very much, but she understood his reasons and wanted to keep the child safe. So she stopped coming to the human world, and spend her time preparing for the arrival of her beloved child. She told no one who the father of her child was and after a while people stopped asking."

"Were they not upset with her for having a child without being married?"

"A very good question my dear Asukina; you are indeed very mature for your young age. No, they were not upset. In the supernatural world it doesn't matter if a child is born to a married couple or to an unmarried one; the news of the child was well received by everyone in Faery. When the time came, the queen gave birth to two beautiful children. It was a surprise for her to see that she had twins, because that did not happened much in Faery. The children were both very beautiful- a male and a female child- and they were very quickly loved by everyone around them. The children were very close to each other, but as they grew up it was obvious that the girl was very gifted and that made many envy her and desire her even though she was just of thirteen years of age, and she received many marriage proposals from princes and kings of many races, but she would have no-one. When her mother asked her why, she said she would not choose anyone for she was not meant to marry - you see, the girl could see the future."

"Are you the girl, Milady?"

"Yes, my child. It was I. My mother knew about my gift, so she asked me then what I would do in the future if I was not to be married but I did not tell her; it would have only upset her and I knew she didn't have much longer to live. I had a vision once that my nanny went to the human world to visit a friend of hers - a witch - and she was caught by some angry humans and burned to death. So I told my nanny not to go there. She listened to me, and after talking to me she went straight to her house and she cooked some cookies so she could give them to me the next day as a gift because I had saved her from death. But the oven broke and everything caught fire. She burned, along with her house, and three other neighboring houses until someone managed to extinguish the fire. Ten faeries died that day and I learned a very big lesson that day: never tamper with fate."

"But if you can see the future, why can't you prevent the bad things happening, Milady?"

"The fates do not allow that, my child. As I told you earlier, every action has a reaction, a consequence. I could not see what would have happened if she had lived; maybe other bad things would have happened. The fabric of our destiny is very tangled and I might not understand why some things have to happen, but I was never meant to understand the fate of people, just to see it. So from that day I never tried to prevent anything from happening.

One day when I was about fourteen years of age, an envious princess of the water clan slipped something into a cup and offered it to me. I knew what she did, of course but I had to drink it anyway because that's what it was supposed to happen and it is very dangerous to try and change that. So I drank that poison and I immediately felt drained. I was crumpled on the floor when my mother's guards found me. My mother called for all the healers from our realm and other realms but there was nothing they could do, my spark was dying. That was very dangerous because without a fairy spark no one could live in Faery.

When it was obvious that I would not recover, my mother arranged for a few of her most trusted guards to take me to the human realm and build me there a temple dedicated to the god Apollo, with the hope that when my father saw me he would be able to help me. He came to me one day, and he told me he could not give me a spark; he was not that powerful, only the king of the gods, Zeus, his father, had the power to create life and magic as powerful as the fairy spark. So he went to Zeus to ask him to help me. But Zeus is a very capricious god and he decided to toy with Apollo for a while because he hadn't admitted he had a child - me - as soon as he found out. So he sent Apollo to do some impossible tasks in order to win back his father's forgiveness.

But the flow of time is very different for the gods, so what seemed to him a few weeks, for me it was many years, because I became mortal, human. Because I kept my gift for prophecy I became very sought after by many humans that needed guidance. During this time my mother and my brother went to find the fairy water princess that poisoned me, and doing so they started a war with the water fairies. They fought for many years but the water fairies were very devious and they managed to send an assassin that killed my mother. My brother's grief was endless. Not only had he lost me, and I was his closest friend, sister and adviser, but he had also lost our mother at a very young age. The other clans of fairies were very doubtful that such a young prince would be able to lead them, so they chose their own leaders. After ten years of war, my brother managed to defeat the water fairies and kill the princess that poisoned me, but she had a young child and he spared the child because of his young age and innocence. It was a very big mistake, for when the child reached maturity he assumed the leadership of the water fairies and became a most dangerous enemy for my brother. My brother remains the leader of our clan - the sky fairies, and he still is."

"My great-grandfather? He is your brother? But that makes you…"

"Yes child, I'm your great-great aunt, but you must never tell anyone about that."

"Yes, Milady. But what happened to you? How did you become a vampire?"

"After many years of being the Oracle of Delphi - that was the name of the temple that my mother's people built for me - a very beautiful man came to me one night. I knew who he was, I was waiting for him. He was a very old vampire by the name of Godric and he had heard of my gift and came to offer me immortality. I told him I was ready and so I became what I am now."

"But didn't Apollo succeed in winning his father's forgiveness? "

"He tried to do that for a long time after I had already become a vampire, and when he finally completed all the tasks, his father informed him that now I was a vampire and it was impossible for me to receive a fairy spark for our races were not compatible. "

"He tricked him."

"Yes, my child. The gods are very powerful and very vengeful. Don't ever make a god your enemy, for they will never rest until they have their revenge."

"Milady…"

"Enough for tonight my child, the dawn is approaching and I have to go and rest."

"All vampires rest during the day?"

"Yes, as soon as the sun comes up all the vampires die for the day - that means they are asleep. Because I am so old I can resist the pull of the sun and I can wake during the day, but it takes a lot of effort to do that."

"Milady, are there other children here?"

"Yes, my child, there are many gifted children here; this island of mine is both sanctuary and school for very special children, gifted children."

"Do you think I'll be able to befriend someone?"

"You will have two great friends my child, but you must know that you are not allowed to tell them anything that I told you tonight. No matter how much you trust them, they must not know of our connection."

"Yes, Milady" I was so happy I could have jumped on one leg around her.

"Asukina, you will have many teachers and you must learn everything they teach you, but there are some things that I will teach you myself, so we will see each other every day at sunset."

"Yes, Milady."

She rose from her chair and went though a big door on my right. Immediately a woman dressed in long white robe came to me and bowed deeply.

"Your highness, please follow me."

I rose from my cushion and went after her. I noticed that someone had taken my backpack and my luggage but I decided not to ask anything about it.

We walked through many long corridors until we finally entered a big room decorated in white and gold. My backpack was on a big wooden chair upholstered with white and gold velvet.

"This is your room, your highness. Your luggage is already unpacked and all your belongings were placed in the closet to your right. Your bathroom is through this door to your left. If you need anything, pull the bell rope and someone will be here to help you. Have a good sleep, my princess."

And with that she bowed deeply and went out of my room closing the doors behind her. I was so stunned I couldn't move a muscle. This was my room? It was so….. I don't know… royal? And I had my own bathroom? And that woman bowed to me. And I had a bell to ring for help… Everything started to seem like too much, so I decided to think about everything after I'd had a good sleep. So I went to the bathroom and my mouth hung open. It was almost as big as my bedroom and it was tiled with white marble and in the middle of it was a big… pool? … filled with water. On the right side I noticed a sink and a toilet - both heavily inlaid in gold and in a corner were some armchairs and something that looked like a couch with a small table in the middle. On my right was a big glass door with white silk drapes that led to a terrace.

I undressed and got into the pool and felt like I was reborn. The water was so good; not too hot, not too cold, and just great. After I washed myself head to toe I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and took a silk nightgown that was laid on the bed for me.

I got into bed, closed my eyes and I was asleep almost instantly.

That was the first time I dreamed of him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.<strong>

I was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Everything was so colorful around me; the grass was bright green, some pretty flowers in yellow, red and white were scattered all around the meadow, tall, dark green trees were guarding the edge of the meadow, it was such a fantastic place, like it emerged from a fairytale.

I bent down to smell a small red flower and I noticed that I was still dressed in the white silk nightgown that I had put on before I had gone to bed. I heard trampling hooves and I turned in time to see a beautiful man with long golden hair and a silver helmet emerge from the woods riding a big black stallion.

He looked just like I imagined Apollo from my aunt's story would look, so I thought that's who he was. He drew to a stop as soon as he saw me standing there, and he said something in a strange language.

"I don't understand," I replied.

He looked at me questioningly and pointed at me and said, "vem?"

I guessed he wanted to know who I was, so I responded to him.

"Sookie."

Then I figured it would work for him too, so I did the same as him and pointed at him and said "Apollo?"

He frowned and shook his head. Well, so I was wrong but I still wanted to know who he was so I asked like he did. "Vem?"

"Erikr," he said, smiling at me.

He was the most handsome man I had ever seen and I probably should have felt intimidated by him, but instead I felt somehow connected to him, so I smiled back and sat on the grass and beckoned to him to come and sit near me. He cocked an eyebrow at me, smirking at my daring.

"Please," I said joining my hands in a universal plea.

He seemed to understand and accept my request, and he dismounted and came to sit in front of me. He took his helmet off and placed it on the grass beside him and looked at me. I had no idea what to tell him, or how to tell him anything, but I reached out with my hand and touched his face. He smiled and let me explore his face, so I took my time tracing his eyebrows, his nose, his jaw, and then the thing that fascinated me the most - his hair.

Although it was tangled - probably from the ride - it was so soft and silky.

I smiled as I passed my fingers through his hair, trying to untangle it, loving the feel of his golden locks between my fingers.

After I managed to comb his hair as much as possible using just my fingers, I let my hand fall in my lap. I never had been so forward. As a matter of fact, I never touched people because touching them intensified the loudness of their minds… but… I couldn't hear his thoughts! Was he a vampire too?

I immediately dismissed that thought - it was daylight and the sun was right above us. It must be the fact that I was dreaming. Maybe in my dreams I was normal… I mean, not so special.

He raised his hand and lifted my chin up to see my eyes. He smiled as he saw my stubborn stare, I didn't like to be manhandled. He gave my nose a flip and then caressed my hair. He seemed to like my hair too - he was smiling widely. He took one lock of my hair and then tilted his hair so that our heads were very close and put one of his locks near mine. Wow, our hair was the exact same color! I smiled to let him know I saw what he was trying to show me and he let my hair go and straightened up.

I felt a tingling all over me under my skin, and Erikr seemed to be dragged away from me. I stretched my hand out to catch him, but he started to fade and my hand went straight through him as if it was thin air.

He looked mad and tried to reach for me, but then everything disappeared and I woke up.

This was by far the strangest dream I had ever had. I looked around me and I noticed to my left a slender white marble pillar on which was a golden clock. It was almost noon. I had slept so late that I had missed breakfast! My stomach made a rumbling noise. I jumped from the bed and quickly went to the bathroom for my human necessities; I brushed my teeth and my hair and went to the closet to find my clothes. But surprise surprise, there were only long white gowns with golden embroidery on the waist there. I took one and dressed in it, and it fitted perfectly.

Well, I would have to wear this since it was obvious that my old clothes were not allowed here.

I went to the door and opened it and there was the woman from last night, who had brought me here.

"Good morning your highness, have you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you…"

"Iphigenia, your highness."

"Thank you Iph.. If…" I could not pronounce that name if my life depended on it.

She smiled kindly.

"You may call me Effy, your highness."

I breathed in relieve.

"Thank you so much, Effy, I'm not used to…. all this," I said, waving around me.

"Yes, your highness," she nodded and made a gesture to follow her.

We walked again through a few wide corridors that looked so bright now that it was daylight. They were well lighted by big windows that were rounded at the top. Everything looked like it came from another time, which was probably the case.

We entered a big room with tables and chairs where there were a few other girls, some my age, some older, and I immediately felt better. They were all dressed in long white gowns but none of them had golden embroidery like mine. What did that mean? But I quickly dismissed that thought as I realized that Lady Pythia told me that I was going to be friends with these girls, or at least with some of them. I smiled at them checking their thoughts to see if they considered me weird, but none of them seemed to think I was different. I smiled widely.

Effy took me to a table where there were two other girls seated. One of them had long, wavy, strawberry-blonde hair and big blue eyes; the other one had long, dark hair, very light skin-color and hazel eyes. They immediately got up and bowed before me.

"Your highness."

Damn, so everybody was going to lower their heads as soon as I was around? How was I supposed to be friends with them when they were bowing and calling me your highness? Maybe I could change that.

"Please call me Sookie, I hope we can be friends."

They looked at me with obvious surprise in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, your highness," said the dark haired one. "I thought your name was Asukina."

Oh, yes. Well, in for a penny in for a pound, as my Gran said.

"Yes, it is, but all my friends call me Sookie."

"Oh, great" said the strawberry-blonde one. "I'm Mary and this is Erin."

"Nice to meet you." I shook their hands. "I'm very happy to meet you."

"You can't be as happy as we are! We've been waiting for your arrival for a week now. I was very curious as to how you would be, I never knew a real princess."

Neither did I, but I was not going to say that aloud seeing how excited she was to know me.

I sat at the table with them and noticed that the table was already arranged for three persons to eat, and there were lots of dishes with food in the middle of the big table. Ten people could have sat at this table and not felt crowded. I took a little from each dish and placed it in my plate as gracefully as I could manage, trying to act like a princess should. Or how I thought a princess should, because I really knew nothing about how a princess should behave. I made a note in my mind to ask Lady Pythia how I should act.

We ate in silence, me trying to eat as slow as I could even if my stomach kept making noises and when we finished Mary got up.

"Come on, let us show you around, this place is fantastic."

They each took one of my hands and took me from one room to another telling me what was in each. I felt dizzy after the first three rooms, but I didn't say anything because it felt great. Their enthusiasm was contagious. They showed me different classrooms where we were supposed to learn reading, writing, math, history and different languages; labs for different purposes - learning magic, teleporting and other fantastic stuff. A tall, old, man with white hair and a big belly approached us and Mary and Erin bowed a little and greeted him.

"Good day, Professor." They spoke as one.

"Good evening girls, good evening your highness."

I felt my cheeks burn.

"Good evening."

"I am Professor Lettere; I will teach you different languages, your highness."

"Thank you, Professor," I said, and then it hit me. "Professor, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you know what 'vem' means and from what language it comes?"

"It comes from Old Norse and it means who, your highness."

"Norse? I never heard of that."

"It was a language spoken across a very wide area in northern Europe, which is now covered by Sweden, Denmark and Norway. This land was inhabited by the Vikings, maybe you heard of them..."

"Oh, yes, I have. So, do you know when this language was spoken, please?"

"Yes, it had developed by the 8th century, and it began to develop into the modern Northern Germanic languages in the mid-to late 14th century, ending the language phase known as Old Norse."

"Thank you so much, Professor. Do you think you could teach me this language?"

"Of course, your highness, I can teach you any language ever spoken on earth and few from other realms. I have the language skill."

Wow, that was some skill he had.

"When can we begin?" I asked.

A big smile spread on his old features, making him look like Santa.

"We could start right now, your highness."

I said good bye to my new friends, promising that I would come and find them as soon as I had finished my lesson with Professor Lettere, and then I followed him into a classroom. It was not at all like the classrooms I had seen in the school in Bon Temps; it was arranged to look like a library or an office - but bigger.

We sat across from each other at a big table and the Professor gave me a notebook and a pen.

We sat there for several hours, almost until sunset, when Effy came to take me to Lady Pythia,

"You learn very quickly, your highness" the Professor said to me. "Your telepathy helps you a lot with that, I suppose."

We had discovered that I learned faster if I looked in his mind at the words connected to the objects than I learned if I simply wrote them down together with the translation for each one. So we played like that for a while, learning words faster and faster until I was able to hold a conversation with him in Norse.

He said that it was like downloading his knowledge into my mind. He planned to teach me a new language every day.  
>I thanked the Professor and went to see my aunt. I had so much I wanted to talk to her about and to ask her. We entered the big room where I had met her the previous night and I sat on the cushion at her chair's right to wait for her. I didn't have to wait for too long, she came a few minutes later with her handmaids - that's what the ladies that accompanied her were called - and closed the door behind her.<p>

I sat up on my cushion.

"Good evening, Milady."

"Good evening, my child. I hear you learned a lot today.

"Yes Milady, about that… may I ask you something?"

"You want to ask me about your Viking, don't you?"

"My… how did you know? I mean, yes Milady, please."

She laughed hard, her entire body shaking with laughter.

"He is your fated one, my child, and you just had your first out-of-body experience."

"Out-of-body? You mean that was real?"

"It was real to you and it was real to him, even if it only happened in your minds."

"But he was a Viking, doesn't that mean that he lived a long time ago?"

"Yes, you met him a thousand years ago."

"But how could I go back in time, Milady? I thought that mind reading was my only weir… gift."

"Time and space mean nothing for two souls that are joined by the Fates," she replied, smiling.

"I don't understand, Milady."

"It is said that some lives are linked across time and space. They are connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages - Destiny."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

I woke up with a sense of loss. I looked around me and I was in my bed-chamber and for a moment I was confused. I was in the meadow until a moment ago, with the little girl, but then she disappeared and I... I woke up. So it was just a dream. It felt so real that I had thought...

I shook my head to clear it and got up. My father would not approve of me wasting time lazing in bed. He did not approve of many of my actions and I did not wanted to provoke him even more.

I went to the basin with fresh water and washed myself quickly and then I took some clean clothes and dressed myself. The door slammed open and my father came in.

"What are you doing, son? Are you not ready yet?"

"I'm ready, Father."

"Good, because everybody is in the courtyard waiting for you to lead the hunting party. Did you party with lots of booze and women again last night?"

"I…"

"Of course you did! That is all you ever do!" He struck his fist on a wall. "Boy, you need to marry and have children, not fool around with every wench in the kingdom! You will be king one day! You need to have offspring! Your dead brother's wife, Aude, would marry you as is our custom. Why will you not have her?"

"I will choose my own wife, Father."

"You are my son and you will listen to me!"

"Yes, Father."

"So you will marry her!"

"No, I won't." And with that I went towards the courtyard to meet with my men.

I heard my father shouting and slamming and then a loud crashing sound. There went another water bowl. It was good that my father was a rich king and he could afford to replace as many objects as he could smash because lately it seemed that he had developed an affinity for breaking things around me.

He really wanted me to get married, but I was not going to marry someone just to please my father. I knew that was the custom, but I was my father's son and I wasn't going to let anyone make an important decision for me. It was not that I didn't like my brother's widow, Aude, but if I was going to be tied to some woman, I was going to choose her myself. She would have to be beautiful and pure, her smile would light up the room, and her hair would be like sunshine… I stopped dead in my tracks. I was describing the girl from my dream, but she was just a dream, and she was too young anyway. She looked like she was around seven springs and I was already a man in my sixteenth year.

I dismissed the troubling thought and greeted the dozen skilled men that were waiting for me, ready for the hunt, already saddled and with their dogs jumping anxiously around the horses' feet. I had a dog too, a white wolf actually, that I found when he was just a puppy in the northern lands when I was a-Viking with my father two summers ago. He jumped happily as he saw me coming out of the house. I had secretly named him Snö- it had to be secretly because the men would have laughed if they had known that I had named an animal. Animals did not have names, only humans did. My serf helped me put on my leader shirt over my clothes and handed my helmet and sword to me. I fastened my sword to my belt and took a longbow and slipped it over my head and I fastened the quiver to the horse's saddle but I refused the helmet- I love riding without the helmet. I mounted my waiting black stallion and I was ready.

"Let's ride" I shouted.

And ride we did. The wind was whistling through my loose hair while we made our way through the forest. I knew that if I led my horse a little to the right I would end up in the meadow from my dream, but there was no time for such foolishness. I led the men to the heart of the forest, where the prey was hiding and we started the hunt.

My longbow was made of strong elm, and I was famous throughout the kingdom for the accuracy of my shots, so it was not much of a challenge for me to take down four deer and two wild pigs. My men were pretty lucky too; we had now gathered a small mountain of prey.

We all proceeded to skin and gut the animals and feed the insides to the dogs. I threw Snö the kidneys from three deer- he had a soft spot for the deer's liver - and went to a nearby river to wash myself while the men built a big fire to roast some meat and camp for the night.

I swam in the river for a while; I loved the coldness of the water sliding on my bare skin, taking all my soreness away after a long day passed in the saddle. When I had my fill I got out of the cold water and dried myself with a clean cloth, got dressed, and went back to the camp.

The men gathered around the fire sharing war tales, each one more exaggerated than the next. I usually loved to joke and share tales with the men but now I ate a big piece of meat in silence, while my mind kept going back to the meadow and the small girl I had dreamed of. One after another the men went to sleep, bloated with so much food and drink, and I lay next to a big oak. I leaned back against its hard bark and fell asleep.

There was sunshine creeping through the leaves of the trees while I walked towards the river's bank. I removed a branch from my path and I saw her. She was small and the sun was making her golden hair look like a halo around her head. She was dressed in the same white gown as she had been last night and she was wetting her feet in the river, retracting it soon as the foot touched the surface of the water as if it was burning her.

I laughed out loud as I realized that the water must have been too cold for her. She whipped her head around when she heard me and a big smile spread across her face as she saw me. She ran to me and held both my hands as if making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

"I hoped I would see you again!" she told me in my native tongue.

"Do you speak my language? I thought you didn't know it last night."

"I just learned it today so I could speak to you."

"You learned my language in one day?"

"Well, yes, I'm... gifted like that." She seemed very embarrassed, so I did not insist. She was a girl in a dream, and in dreams anything is possible so why should that surprise me?

"Where are we?" she asked, staring at me with her big blue eyes.

"We are at the hunting camp. I went this morning with a few of my best men to bring back some meat for the Yule."

"What is Yule?"

„It's a holyday. We celebrate the midwinter - the winter solstice - and we have a big festival in the village. We eat, drink and dance; we sacrifice wild animals and a few horses. Do you not have this where are you from?"

"No... we don't sacrifice animals anymore... it is called ... barbaric," she whispered, hanging her head low.

"Where are you from Sookie?" her name rolled off my tongue strangely yet familiarly.

"I am from Bon Temps, a little town in America."

"I never heard of such a place."

"No... My aunt told me that you live a thousand years before I was even born." Her face saddened as she told me.

"What do you mean by that? Are you real? You live somewhere..."

"I live a thousand years from when you are" she tried to explain. "My aunt told me that we are like soul mates and that's why we meet in our dreams, and these are not really dreams, they are real for us, or something like that. I don't understand all my aunt explained to me. I guess I'm too young to understand it. Do you understand it?"

I looked at the little girl trying to grasp the words she spoken to me. I had heard of legends of fated mates but never actually believed them to be true.

"If you are my fated, then why do you live a thousand years apart from me?"

"Well, I have no idea why, my aunt doesn't want to tell me more about it. She said she doesn't want to in... influen..."

"Influence."

"Yes, that, influence our fates."

"Did she tell you that we will be together?"

"Well, no, not really. Just that we are fated and that 'time and space means nothing for two souls joined by the fates.'" She looked very pleased that she managed to reproduce her aunt's words.

"How does your aunt know so much about the fates?"

"She knows many things because she is really old, and she can see the future too."

"She is an oracle?"

"Yes!"

"I've heard of those oracles from our slaves from the warmer lands, but I thought they were only tales" I grabbed her hand and studied it. "Your hands are so soft, are you of noble blood?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hands don't feel like you have to work hard."

"Oh, I… in my time kids my age doesn't work. They go to school to learn to read and write."

"_All _the children are taught to read and write? Not just the noblemen's children?"

"No, here school is for everyone, rich or poor."

"And which one are you? Rich or poor?"

"Why do you ask that? It is not polite to ask people about their money situation, my Gran told me that."

"I simply wish to know more about you. Don't you want to know more about me?" I caressed her cheek while she was contemplating my answer.

"Yes, I guess so, and you are my fated and all. I don't know how much money my family has, I never cared to find that out, but my great-grandfather owns a medicines company so he must have enough money. Also he is a prince…"

'So you are of noble blood."

"What difference does that make?"

"You see, I am the crown prince here in the northern lands. My father is the king of many tribes, so I am to marry only a girl of noble..."

"Who says I'll marry you?! I am too young to be married! Besides, you are too old for me! You are even older than my brother Jason!" she shouted at me shaking my hand off her cheek and stomping angrily back towards the river edge.

"Stop shouting, little girl; you are not to raise your voice to me, or turn your back on me."

I went after her, held her by the arms, and spun her around.

"Why? What are you going to do about it? Beat me?"

I stared at her in surprise.

"No, of course not, I would never raise my hand to a woman… or child."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Her anger seemed to have melted and now she looked at me questioningly. This child was feisty.

"I will tie your hands and hang you from a tree branch until you learn your manners!"

I was bluffing as I could barely contain my laughter, but she believed me as her eyes widened and she whispered in a frightened voice, "would you really do that?"

I burst into laughter and she got angry again.

"You are so mean!"

"Then you must have been a very bad girl, as I am your fated." I grabbed her waist, lifted her above my head and spun her fast, as she started to laugh too.

She tried to evade me as soon as I put her down and we played like that for a wile, laughing and feeling carefree for the first time in my life.

The dawn came too quickly and I was back in the camp with Snö coiled at my feet.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was up, the air was filled with a beautiful jasmine fragrance and the sea breeze was swelling the thin white curtains. I got out of bed and looked around me. It still felt strange waking up in this beautiful bedroom fit for any princess.

I went to the bathroom and washed myself thoroughly and brushed my hair and then I put on another white gown with golden patterns on the waist and some golden flat sandals and went to look for my new friends. As soon as I walked out of the door, Efi bowed.

"Good morning, princess."

"Good morning Efi. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How come every time I walk out the door you are here? Is your room that close by?"

"I sleep here by your door, your highness."

"You mean you sleep here on the floor?" she nodded. "Why?"

"I am your bodyguard your highness. I was brought here from my dimension strictly to see to your protection."

"You are from another dimension?"

"Yes, your highness, I am a Britlinger."

"And how is that different from… humans?"

"We are stronger, faster…"

"You mean like the vampires?"

"No, your highness, not quite like that, but stronger and faster than the humans. But we have an advantage over vampires - we can walk in the sun, they can't."

"Right, because it burns them."

"Yes, your highness."

"And are you going to sleep there on the floor every night?"

"Yes, but don't worry your highness, I am used to rougher conditions."

"Rougher than sleeping on the floor?"

"Yes, you see, those of us who are trained in the art of combat, we are sent very young to a camp where we are taught by the greatest warriors of our kind…"

"Kinda like here?"

"No, your highness, we camp on the ground, we do not have rooms, or even tents for that matter."

"You mean you sleep on bare earth? What happens when it rains?"

"We get wet, your highness."

I opened my mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say. We reached the dining room and she let me go to my place with my friends. I made my way towards our table and found that both Erin and Mary were already there eating.

"Good morning girls" I greeted them.

"Hi Sookie" Mary jumped off her chair, knocking it down.

"Good morning Sookie." Erin patted the empty seat to her right "Come and eat. The school hour will begin in fifteen minutes."

I quickly sat on the empty chair and filled up my cup with chocolate milk and took two small sandwiches from the pile that was placed in the middle of our table. We ate in silence and we finished exactly in time to go to classes.

Because we were the same age we had the same classes in the morning - first we had Reading and Writing Class, then we had Math, then some history lessons and then we had the lunch break. After that our schedules were different t- I had the entire afternoon with Professor Arjuna, they had geography and languages. My aunt hadn't wanted to tell me much more about my Viking yesterday but she did tell me that today I would learn more about my telepathy and how to keep others' thought out of my head. This would be from a professor named Arjuna.

Apparently he was the son of Indra the Hindu king of the gods. His name meant 'bright', 'shining', or 'white' and he was such a peerless superhuman archer that he was often referred to as Jishnu - the unbeatable and is compared with Achilles, Odysseus or Arash. Disgusted and dissapointed by the foul lifstyle that the humans chose to live in, he had retreated to this island to live the rest of eternity in his own way.

We went to our first class, which was held in a garden where there was brightly colored mats arranged on the freshly-cut grass. We took our place, each on our own mat. A few other girls came to sit there until all the mats were occupied, and then a beautiful woman dressed in a long red gown with the sleeves heavily embroidered. She had her dark hair tied up under a golden cap. She looked so beautiful and serene.

"Good morning children. For those of you who just arrived here, I am Olivia and I will be your reading and writing teacher. We have two new students here- princess Asukina and miss Marta" She pointed at me and at a chubby red-headed girl with a lot of freckles on her face and a big grin. The chubby girl got up to her feet and made a small curtsy. I followed her example and did the same - a little unsure of what I supposed to do next.

Professor Olivia smiled and waved for us to sit back down.

"Today we will learn all about the letter A" she made a sign with her hand and a red letter appeared hanging in mid air. "Can anyone tell me what objects we know that begin with this letter?"

"I know, I know!" A few voices rose.

"Now, now, children, how do we announce that we know the answer?"

"We raise one hand."

"Yes, that's how we do it. Now I want to see who knows objects with this letter..."

It was a very easy lesson for me because there were not too many people there to make my head hurt and it was easy to see the correct answers inside the Professor's mind. But I was fair and I did not raise my hand, because that would mean I was cheating and I wanted to learn, not cheat.

I was wondering what kind of magic the teacher had because her mind seemed human to me and I made a mental note to ask my aunt about that.

After we finished that class we went to the beach to meet the math teacher. A very tall man dressed in blue with a very soft voice, who introduced himself as professor Remy, was waiting for us, sitting on the sand with his long legs crossed under him. He told us to gather as many seashells as we could and then bring them to him. His mind was hazy and red and it was very hard to hear his thoughts.

When we finished the task we went back to him.

"Do you all have seashells?"

"Yes," we said as one.

"Good, now Mary, tell me how many seashells do you have?"

She counted her seashells and told him "Eleven."

He did the same with each of us and then we all knew how many seashells we had.

"Now Mary, if you give five seashells to Erin, how many will you have left?"

"Six" she said after she gave Erin five seashells.

"Erin, if Mary gave you five seashells, how many seashells would you have?"

"Nine" she said after she counted the seashells from her hands.

He went like that making us add and subtract seashells until each of us had the chance to add and subtract a few times.

We said our good-byes to professor Remy and went inside the palace for our history lesson. The classroom was dark and full of maps and old books; there were five tables spread around the room and on each table was a big globe and some paper and pencils.

We all took a seat where we wanted - of course Erin, Mary and me sat together at one of the tables -and after a few minutes the door opened and a very small… dwarf?...entered with a swinging walk and went to the room's center. He had pointed ears showing through his long, tangled, brown hair and a long beard and mustache same color as his hair. His long tunic swept the floor behind him and his little glasses were hanging crooked on the tip of his snub nose. Erin and Mary told me his name was Settersky, but the girls called him Doc behind his back - like the dwarf from the Snow White movie.

"Good day to you, children," he greeted us with a strange high voice.

"Good day Professor."

"I see new faces here; come out front and introduce yourself girls." He waved us to his side.

Marta and I went to sit one on each side of him, and I looked at Martha pleading with my eyes that she would be first. I guess she understood my plea because she began immediately.

"Hi, I'm Marta, I'm a demon and I come from Gdynia, Poland. My family is entirely composed of demons, but I do have an aunt that married a shifter, she is weird like that. I'm seven years old and I can create fire; as a matter of fact I burned down my parents' house twice, so they sent me here to learn how to control my ability better."

She ended her little speech with a big grin, and now it was my turn. I took a deep breath and I began.

"Hi, I'm Sookie, I'm seven too and I lived in Bon Temps, Louisiana until my parents died and my grandparents found out that I can read minds." A loud gasp came from the girls. They looked at me with their eyes rounded and their mouth hanging open. I guess that even here, where everybody was weird in her own way, I was still a freak.

"You can really read minds?" Mary asked in wonderment.

I nodded

"Tell me what number I'm thinking right now," she dared me.

"Eleven," I responded after a quick peek inside her mind.

"Wow, you really do!" she yelled.

"Tell me, too, what number am I thinking, please? Erin said.

"Eight."

"Oh, God, I wish I could do that!"

"Me too!" a lot of girls jumped from their seats to pull my hand to draw my attention." Tell me what number!"

I told every girl what numbers were they thinking and I felt great. For the first time I felt like I fit. After I was done with the number-guessing the professor told us all to take our places.

"Now, as we have two new students, I think it is very appropriate that you all learn the history of this island. A very long time ago the king of the Greek gods, Zeus, and his wife Hera lived in their golden palaces on mount Olympus along with many other smaller gods. Zeus was very powerful and ruled his kingdom with wisdom and fairness, but he had a very weak and fickle heart, so he was not very faithful to his beautiful and jealous wife Hera.

One of the many women that caught his eye was Leto, a very beautiful goddess. When Zeus' wife Hera discovered that Leto was pregnant and that he was the father, she banned Leto from giving birth on "terra firma"- firm grond. It is also said that Hera kidnapped Ilithyia, the goddess of childbirth, to prevent Leto from going into labor. The other gods tricked Hera into letting her go by offering her a necklace, nine yards (8 m) long, of amber.

In her wanderings, Leto found the newly created, floating island of Delos, which was neither mainland nor a real island. As the legends say, in this vein Leto, searching for a birthing-place for Apollo, addressed the island:

_Delos, if you would be willing to be the abode of my son Phoebus Apollo and make him a rich temple, no other will touch you, as you will find: and I think you will never be rich in oxen and sheep, nor bear vintage nor yet produce plants abundantly. But if you have the temple of far-shooting Apollo, all men will bring you hecatombs and gather here, and the incessant savour of rich sacrifice will always arise, and you will feed those who dwell in you from the hand of strangers; for truly your own soil is not rich._

Leto finaly was able to give birth to her children. Artemis was born first and then assisted with the birth of Apollo,. Afterwards, Zeus secured Delos to the bottom of the ocean.

So, this island later became sacred to Apollo and it was blessed by him with many resources, so everyone who lived on the island had a good life, not wanting for anything. Even in rough times of tribulation for other cities and countries, here everyone had a good harvest and fat livestock. When the priestess of Apollo's temple - The Oracle of Delphi - became a vampire she asked Apollo to make her a place where she could live in peace, not having to hide from humans and to hunt them for their blood.

Apollo, touched by the priestess' fate after all the years she served him, broke his dear island in two - one part remained where the island use to be and with all the inhabitants that the old island had, and one half he hid from all human eyes and gave it to the priestess Pythia. There he built her a palace with beautiful gardens and a endless fountain filled with blood. She has lived here ever since, helping others like her that couldn't find their place in the human world. Now it is a sanctuary for any supernatural being that lives on this earth, and some from other worlds and dimensions."

I was so glad to learn another piece of my family history. It seems that I had very interesting relatives. Marta raised her hand as we had learned in the reading and writing class.

„I see many professors here, both men and women, but the students that I met are all girls. Why is that?"

„There are boys too, but they live in a different building and with different classes, although they do have the same professors. We think that is very distracting for young minds if both girls and boys live in the same place. This way, it is easier to keep the children focused on their learning. But we do have festivals that both the girls and the boys attend, so you will meet them on one of those occasions. As it happens, we will have a festival in two week."

All the girls gigled and blushed, very excited by the thought of meeting the boys. I did not care much for that; Jason was a boy and he was not that interesting. But then Erikr... He was very interesting, and he was definitely a boy, so maybe there were some intresting qualities to boys too. I wished he was here so I could introduce him to my new-found friends.

On second thoughts, perhaps it was better not to introduce him to them; I found that I did not want to share him with anyone.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

On second thoughts, it was better not to introduce him to them; I found that I did not want to share him with anyone.

We finished the class and the professor left. All the girls started talking at once about the fact that we had boys on the island somewhere. They seemed very curious about the boys.

Erin, Mary and I went to grab some lunch and we started talking while eating.

"Where are you from?" I asked them. "And what can you guys do?"

"I'm from Ireland," said Mary. "I live in a small village called Aughrim, with my parents and my two sisters; we are all sky fairies. I can make the wind blow – sometimes really hard and make air whirlpools like small tornados. When I was really angry I couldn't control it and I messed up everything around me so all my family nicknamed me Storm," she finished looking really proud of herself.

"I'm from India" Erin told us. "My grandparents went there from England about forty years ago and they liked it so much they never left. We live near Gosaba, we have a small farm and we are a very large family who all live in a very big house. There are both my grandparents from my father's side, my uncle and his wife and three kids, my parents, me and my two brothers and one sister and a old great-aunt from my mother's side with her two nephews. We are all earth fairies so we make a good living from farming. I have a gift for growing plants,like everyone in my family, but my plants go… a little wild, so they sent me here to learn to control my gift better. I like it here, although I do miss my family a little."

"I am from America… I mean the United States of America," I began. "I live in a small village called Bon Temps with my grandparents and my brother Jason. My parents died about a month ago and I am a sky fairy like my grandfather and my great-grandfather."

"Do you have a palace there?" Erin asked, with her eyes wide.

"No we live a in a normal house. As a matter of fact I didn't know I was a princess until a month ago."

"You didn't? But couldn't you see it in your parents' minds?"

"Well, my father didn't know it either - my grandfather left all that fairy stuff behind him when he married my grandmother and never mentioned anything to anyone."

"But didn't you see it in his mind?"

"I haven't met my grandfather until recently, my mother… well she kept me away from people so they don't realize I'm a fr… different."

"Wow," Mary said, while in her mind she was thinking that my mom didn't seem very nice.

We finished our meals in silence and they both left for their classes, while Effy appeared to my left as soon as I walked out the door from the dining room.

"I will show you to Professor Arjuna's class, your highness.

"Sure Effy. Did you eat?

"Yes, thank you, your highness."

We went through a door onto terrace and then we went down the stairs towards a big ...garden?… forest? And we walked on a path that led us through the middle of it to where a big building stood. It was like a roof made of three roofs one over another on top of many pillars and from under the roof many white thin curtains were hanging. On the other side of the building, the sea sprawled as far as my eyes could see.

Effy let me go in there by myself and as soon as I walked past the curtains I saw a very big room with wooden floors, and in the middle of it there were two pillows and one very small table with a tea kettle and two cups on it. An old man sat on one pillow, dressed in an orange robe and with his eyes closed.

"Come closer, little girl," he said without opening his eyes.

I went closer until I was standing in front of the pillow across from him.

"Sit down and have some tea with me."

"Thank you" I said and knelt on the pillow.

I sat in silence watching the professor drinking his tea. He was not very polite compared to my Gran's standards. She said that it is very impolite not to offer your guests something to drink. But then I was not a guest, I was a student, so maybe the rules didn't apply here.

He drank his tea, keeping his eyes closed and making humming sounds from time to time. I looked around trying to find something to watch but there was not much to look at: a few candles, a couple of scrolls and the professor. So I closed my eyes and thought about home, about Gran; she was probably very concerned about me. I wished there was a way to call her and tell her I was okay, but there was no telephone on the island. Jason was probably at school, playing football with Hoyt and chasing girls; Grandpa was at home, reading a newspaper and drinking tea and trying to calm down Gran. Niall… well, I couldn't imagine what he was doing, what does a prince do? I made a mental note to ask him the first time he came to visit me. And Erikr. What was he doing right now? Of course he didn't exist right now, but back then, but…

"You will be a very good student, Sookie." I heard the professor.

I opened my eyes, startled by his voice. He was looking at me with his old eyes full of kindness.

"Thank you professor, but how can you know that? You just met me."

"You are patient and polite; those qualities are the key for being a good student and becoming a great master one day. Tea?"

"Yes please."

He poured some tea into my cup and offered it to me. I took a small sip and placed the small cup back on its saucer.

"So that was a test?"

"Everything is a test, Sookie. But also everything is a lesson. You see, I needed to know if you could listen and also you needed to quiet down your mind, to meditate, as we like to call it."

"So meditation is thinking?"

"Yes and no," he said smiling. "Meditation is something very complex and it has more than one meaning. Sometimes it means to think about something in particular, to contemplate a fact, a word or a situation; other times it means to clear your mind and think of nothing."

"Don't those two meanings contradict each other?"

"Yes, that's why it is so hard to understand it. But meditation is very important for the mind, no matter what form of meditation you choose to practise. And it is your mind that needs the most help, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good. There are some other qualities that you must have in order to become great."

"Why do I have to become great? Can't I just remain myself? "

"You will become great just by what and who you are. It is in you - the greatness. You were born with it. I do not plan to change anything about you, just to teach you how to use your abilities, and help you see right from wrong. The path you will walk on from there is yours to choose."

"I don't understand everything you are saying."

"I know, you are young, little one, but if you ask a question I will answer it, even if you are not mature enough to understand my answer. As time goes on you will understand more, and you will recall my answers and see the truth behind them."

"So what do I have to learn, other than meditation?"

"Humility, obedience and acceptance. First the humility – you must understand that what you know is nothing compared to the knowledge of some scholars of this time, or of the past, and all the knowledge that every of those scholars possesses is nothing compared to the knowledge that is yet to be discovered. The first thing I learned was this: 'I was born in the darkest ignorance, and my spiritual master opened my eyes with the torch of knowledge. I offer my respectful obeisance to him.' Obedience- it is another thing that you will have to learn. You may not always understand some things, other times some orders might seem wrong, but you will have to obey no matter what your personal beliefs are. And finally acceptance- the hardest thing of all. You must accept how things are and not try to change them. This world is not perfect, so you will come upon injustice and pain. You must learn to accept that you can't right the injustices or change the suffering that is happening in this world."

"But why? Aren't we supposed to want to make a better world? To right the wrongs and comfort the suffering of our fellows?"

"You are a Christian, I see."

"Yes, I... I think so. My Gran took me to her church and taught me about the Bible."

"In the supernatural world, you can't show any weakness and you must certainly not interfere in the way of things. The supernatural community is led by some old laws and ways and you are not alowed to change them or criticize them. We are stronger, my child, so our laws are stricter."

"But aren't the laws supposed to change in time? To make better laws? Who does make the laws?"

"The supernatural comunity is very diverse. There are many kinds of supernaturals and most of them are enemies with each other, so you will never persuade all the races of supernatural beings to agree to something - a law , a rule, a change, anything. As for who makes the laws of the supernaturals - there is a Council formed by representatives of each race. Actually, your great-grandfather Niall is one of them."

"What if I can't accept an injustice? what if I want to make a change for the better?"

"Then you will never fit into this world my child, just as I couldn't."

I thought about everything he told me for a while. It seemed very harsh to me that I would be powerful and great but I could not save anyone from an injustice if I wanted to.

"But what will I do, professor? What will I be?"

"That I don't know my child. I was spared of the curse of prophecy."

"The curse? Isn't it a gift?"

"Why would it be a gift to see it all and not have the power to prevent anything? It is even harder thanto accept the injustice and suffering around you, because you have to witness it twice, once in the premonition and once when it happens. I do pity your great-aunt for her ability to see the future."

"You... know? But I thought that no one knew about it."

"Yes, I know. I can't see the future my child, but I can see the past. I know who you are and where you come from, where your ancestors came from."

"But then... that's why you called me Sookie and not Asukina like the rest of the professors."

"yes, I know that Sookie is your name, but do you know where it came from?"

"No."

"Your great-grandfather Niall was told by his sister Pythia that you would be born long before your parents knew they would have you. When your mother approached her delivery date, Niall asked your father if the child, should it be a girl could be named after his mother, Asukina. Your father agreed, but your mother did not find the name modern enough and called you Sookie. So, my dear child, you were named after the great Asukina, the last Queen of the Faerie."

"So my name is truly Asukina?"

"Your name is what makes you - you. So you are Sookie, because that's the name you identify yourself with. It is possible that in time you will become more Asukina at the surface, but in your heart you will always be Sookie."

"Did you have a hard life? Because my aunt told me that in order to become responsible and not abuse your powers a person must first go through some difficulties."

"Yes, I did have some difficulties in my life, and I will tell you more the next time we meet . For now, the sun is almost set and you must go and meet your aunt."

I looked at the sky, and true to the professor's words, the sun was on the horizon, throwing red and orange rays all over the sky and the sea.

"Thank you, professor," I said bowing as I saw my great-grandfather had done when he came to bring me before my aunt.

"You're welcome, child," and he bowed back.

I went out and Effy was there again waiting for me. I greeted her and we took the path towards the palace and I went directly to my cushion at the foot of my aunt's chair. It was not long after that my aunt came and her handmaids closed the door behind her, letting us talk alone.

"Good evening, Milady."

"Good evening, Asukina. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, it was great. I found out a lot about this island and about myself today, and also I learned that I am not the only … gifted child that had troubles controlling her ability."

"It feels good to be able to blend in, doesn't it child?"

"Yes, its great," I said smiling a big smile.

"But remember child, your secrets must be buried deep, and no matter how much you like all these children, you must not trust them completely. The only ones that you can trust are me, Iphigenia, Arjuna and Erikr."

"Erikr? I can tell him about me? Everything?"

"Yes, my child. He is your fated, but you must make him promise to keep your secrets and never tell anyone about them."

"What if he doesn't keep the secrets?"

"He is a Viking and a very honorable one. His word is his honor. He will keep your secrets, my child."

"Thank you Milady. May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Can we put another bed in my room for Effy? I hate to think that she sleeps on the floor, and that way she can guard me better…"

"You have a very kind heart my child."

"Thank you."

"It is not a compliment. In our world a kind heart is a weakness, you will learn to harden your heart so you can save yourself a lot of suffering. As per your request, I will see that she receives a bed, but this is the last time you may request something for someone other than yourself. Selflessness might be a good quality in the Christian world, but in our world it is only going to get you killed, do you understand me, child?"

"Yes Milady," I replied with tears blurring my eyesight.

"You may go now child; tomorrow you will have to wake up early to learn fairy magic with professor Arwen."

"Good night, Milady."

"Good night."

I walked out the door and Effy was waiting for me.

"Would you like to go to the dining room to eat your dinner, your highness?" she asked.

"No, thank you Effy, I'm not hungry, but you could go if you want to."

"I have already eaten, your highness."

We walked to my room without speaking another word, and Effy walked close behind me. When we reached my room, I found that a white single bed had been placed inside my room, near the door. I went to the bathroom and prepared myself to sleep and then I went to my bed and said good-night to Effy.

I was still upset about the discussion with my aunt and I drifted into sleep without even realizing.

Erikr was there waiting for me, with a big white dog at his feet. As soon as the dog sensed me he started … howling?

"Down Snö" Erikr yelled.

The dog went quiet immediately, but he was still alert and watching me with suspicious eyes. I walked around the dog and I threw myself into Erikr's arms sobbing. He stroked my back until I settled and then listened quietly to my story. I told him everything, about my family, my gift, the island and finally my aunt's words.

"I think she is right."

"What? How can you think she is right?"

"We are taught that lesson from birth, Sookie. You cannot show any weakness, for your enemies will use it to bring you down."

"But I have no enemies! I'm just a little girl, for God's sake!" I jumped from his arms and stared at him.

"You have no enemies now, but with your gifts and lineage, you will have lots of enemies when you grow up, and every friend that knows your secrets and your weaknesses now is a potential threat to you when you become powerful. Your aunt told you that you can confide in her and me and that Effy woman, so keep it like that."

"Aren't you over-reacting? I just asked for a bed for Effy!"

"Yes, and from that it can be seen that you notice others struggling, and that can be used against you, Sookie."

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked settling back into his arms, lowering my head onto his chest.

It was very comforting to be this close to him, to feel his breath in my hair, to hear his heartbeat and to smell his unique perfume. I felt safe and cherished. He stroked my hair with one hand and circled my back with the other.

"I was born a prince. I have been raised to be king. A king must rule over many peoples and lands and he has to be fair enough to be loved and hard enough to be feared. A king always has many enemies, and he has first to consider the welfare of his entire kingdom before his own."

"It must be very hard to be a king."

"Yes, but then most other people have a hard life too."

"Why, they don't have to put others before them."

"No, but they must obey the king in everything. They don't get to choose for themselves."

"Aha, that's hard too."

"Life is always hard Sookie, but there are things that make it easier."

"What makes your life easier?"

"You do."

We sat in silence for a while, until the dog came to sniff me.

"Does he bite?"

"Of course he bites, what use would he be if he didn't? But he won't bite you."

He took one of my hands and put it in front of the dog's nose so he could smell it. Suddenly the dog opened his mouth and put out his tongue and licked my hand. I burst out laughing. His tongue was so rough, but still it felt nice. I petted the dog's head.

"Hello Snö. I'm Sookie. You are a very beautiful dog, did you know that?"

„He is not a dog Sookie, he's a wolf."

„A wolf? You keep a wolf as a pet?"

„He is not a pet, he is my hunting companion. He is stronger than a dog and more loyal."

„He is still very beautiful. I wish I had one just like him."

„I promise you that, if I can, I will find one and give it to you."

„But how could you? We are a thousand years apart."

„I will find a way." He kissed my forehead.

The dawn came and I woke up in my bed again with Effy getting my clothes ready for the day. I would try to be the girl my aunt was teaching me to be. As for the times I wanted to behave normally... well, I would have my dreams and Erikr for that.

**TBC**

**I used a quote from Bhagavad Gita in this chapter - if you recognize it, you know that's where it came from.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

"Good morning your highness and happy birthday!" Effy greeted me in her mother tongue as soon as I opened my eyes.

I had learned her language soon after I first came here, as my thank you for all the trouble she had to go through to keep me safe. She had to leave her home, and her world actually, and it must have been very hard for her not to be able to talk to anyone in her native tongue. So I took my time to learn it from her so that no one would know that I did it for her.

I guess that Professor Arjuna and my aunt had not been able to teach me to be selfish yet. I didn't think that I would ever be able to be as hard-hearted as they wanted, but I acted like that when others were around. I found that easier than to listen to all that 'your enemies will take advantage of your weaknesses' preaching.

"Good morning to you too, Effy, and I thought I told you to call me Sookie, didn't I?"

"I couldn't your highness," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Of course you could, it's easy. Try it: Soo-kie."

"You are a princess, I could not..."

"If I'm a princess then why aren't you listening to what I asked you?"

She burst out laughing.

"We should get you prepared your highness, I'm sure your friends can't wait to greet you and wish you a happy birthday. We can argue about this again later."

An idea struck me.

"It's my birthday today! And it is my birthday wish for you to call me Sookie," I declared looking at her with the victorious stare.

She huffed, exasperated, and propped her hands on her hips.

"Fine... Sookie."

Thank Gods. It had taken me three years to get her to call me by my name. I wished I'd thought of this sooner. I had already celebrated two birthdays on the island and I hadn't taken advantage of that to make her call me by my name. All that etiquette was sooooo annoying sometimes. Very often. Always.

I snickered.

"See, I told you it wasn't that hard."

She laughed out loud.

"No, it wasn't. But in public I will still call you your highness. Your aunt will skin us both alive if she heard me calling you by your name."

"I know."

I got myself ready for the breakfast, showering and brushing my teeth while Effy got me a very nice blue and silver dress that looked like it was made out of water and wind. She braided my very long blond hair and pinned a very nice little tiara on the top of my head.

I looked in the mirror feeling a little vain. I was only ten years old but my breasts were already puckering underneath my dress, my waist was small and my face was nice. Actually Erikr called me very beautiful but he might be a little partial. He loves me. I wished he could see me like this. In my dreams I was always dressed in my white nightgown and my hair was always loose. Maybe that was because I dreamt of myself as I was dressed when I slept. Well, tonight I would go to sleep with this gown on and my hair pinned up like this. The tiara would have to go, though. Effy would think I was crazy if she saw me going to bed fully dressed but it would all be worth it if Erikr could see me looking like this.

I smiled at that thought and went out of the room dancing.

"You look very happy about something Sookie."

"Yes, I am. I finally won our argument after three years of trying."

"You know, we will get bored now. Maybe we should find something else to argue about."

"Yeah, we should. We'll think of something."

She smiled following me through the many corridors until we reached the dining room doors.

„Remember to look surprised when they give you their presents."

"Sure, I'll look as surprised as possible," I laughed.

For the past two years my magic had developed very much and I had begun having visions of the future. Of course, as soon as this ability appeared, my aunt and professor Arjuna began lecturing me about not over-using it and of course I used it for everything. Even to find out my birthday gifts.

It was very strange that I could use my ability very well now, for anything, anything at all. Except for Erikr. I tried to see him, to see if it would be possible to meet him somehow in the future - in reality, not in dreams. But I could not see a thing. At first, I thought that maybe it was because I would never meet him but after some time I realized that that was not the truth. If something was not going to happen I would see another thing that was happening instead of what I wanted. But with Erikr there was nothing. A blank. I could not read his mind in my dreams; could not see him at all in the future... None of my abilities worked with him. It was so annoying!

Mary and Erin were waiting for me at our table.

"Sookie!" they yelled. "Happy Birthday!"

All the girls from the room gathered close to our table bringing nice-looking gifts wrapped in shining paper. I loved receiving gifts. Even if I knew what was in every single one of them.

"Me first, me first!" the girls elbowed each other to come closer.

"Thank you all! It's so nice of you to bring me all these presents. I will start with Mary and Erin if you don't mind."

"Sure. Of course!" they all agreed.

They knew Mary, Erin and I were kinda like the three musketeers. Inseparable. Always in trouble. I ripped open the present from Mary.

"Wow, Mary, this is so beautiful, thank you!" I said looking at the blue knitted bracelet.

"I did it myself" she said.

I knew that of course. Mary had spent many hours making this bracelet in the old-fashioned way - knitting it with big needles. Not using any magic for help.

She helped me put it on my wrist.

"Thank you so much Mary," I said, hugging her.

I unwrapped Erin's present too. There was a beautiful crown made of flowers. She had used her gift to make it and she grew unique blue and silver flowers that would never wilt.

"Gods, Erin, this is so beautiful!"

I asked her to remove my tiara and we did our best to pin the flower crown to my hair. I immediately took a gold platter and looked in it to see my reflection. It looked even better than in my dreams, and it was the same color as my dress.

"Thank you Erin, I love it" I hugged her too.

Then it was the other girls' turn. They all brought me amazing things made by them with or without their special magic gift. I received a white shawl, so sheer that you could see right through it, made from silk produced by _sharleek -_ some special worms from Faery. I received books about all kinds of magic - all written in _elven _- Faery language or _dramen _- Demon language. I had learned all supernatural languages and I was working on my thirty human languages so far, so I could read anything they brought me with no problems. Also, I received many beautiful and very rare plants from other worlds, or special rocks that held magic of their own. For example, there was a rock from the demons' world that you could throw and it would explode into flames for a half an hour. And it could be used as many times as you wanted. Another sang when you stroked it. Many wonderful gifts, that reminded me that I was not alone anymore. I had many friends who liked me and admired me and wanted me around. I thanked them all, hugging them, and then we all began eating.

"So, when will the prince come for us?" Mary asked.

"It won't be long" I responded. "He said at eleven and he's never late."

"I can't wait to get to Bon Temps again," Mary said, with a sigh.

"Yeah, right, you can't wait to see Jason again!" Erin laughed at her.

"Yes I can!" Mary snapped.

Erin and I burst out laughing. Ever since we had all been for Christmas to my grandparents house the first year I came to the island, Mary had had a soft spot for Jason. I tried to explain to her that Jason was not a supe, and he was very… unreliable, but Mary kept saying that she didn't care about him. Which was obviously not the case.

"I can't wait to eat my Gran's pie. No one makes pie like Gran."

"True. And her cornbread is to die for!" Erin stated.

"We should hurry. The Prince doesn't like to wait for us," Mary rushed us.

"Yeah, you hurry because of the Prince, right."

"Of course that's why I hurry."

"Mary, give up, I'm a telepath, remember?, I know what's in your head," I said.

"You shouldn't do that! Remember that you should not abuse your gifts!"

I laughed out loud.

"Yeah right, like I could not listen! You're yelling in my head, Mary."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, and he's so cute."

"I don't know what you see in him… He's so rough, and not very polite either," I said.

"Yes, because he's your brother. When you meet a guy that you find cute, you'll see."

If she only knew!

"Ok girls, I have to go get something. I'll meet you at the portal, ok?"

"Sure," they said and went off to their rooms to pop their luggage to the meeting point.

I rushed with Effy through the corridors and a handmaid met us at the big golden doors that led to my aunt's private apartments. I entered alone, as usual and went straight to the couch that she rested on and hugged her.

"Hello, _i__̱__ theía mou_."

"Asukina, my child, it is good to see you." She hugged me tightly.

A lot had changed since I first came here. Especially since my telepathy developed, and I could hear her thoughts too. She was really good to me, and she loved me very much. Even if she still preached at me about not caring for anyone else and not expressing my feelings in front of others, she liked it when I hugged her when we were alone, and she was always very concerned about my well-being. She wanted to spare me every bad thing that had happened to her, which was very nice of her. And I tried to do as she asked me, as much as I could. But I couldn't change who I was and she learned to accept that.

"I have a gift for you, my child," she said, waving towards the coffee table. I took the silver-wrapped gift from the table and unwrapped it slowly. I didn't know what was inside; I had respected her wish and did not look into this with my gift.

It was a beautiful necklace, made of white gold and blue diamonds. It looked fit for a queen, not a princess.

"Do you like it, my dear?"

"Yes, i̱_ theía mou__,_ thank you!" I hugged her again.

She wiped a red tear from her eyes.

"It was my mother's. You look so much like her, my dear. I have seen you in my visions even if my eyes can not see; I can still look at you in that way.

I leaned my forehead on her shoulder, putting my hip on the arm of the couch and we stayed like that for a little time.

"You should go, my child, my brother is waiting for you."

"Will he not come to see you?'

"He already has, but he let us have our meeting alone."

"You should go and rest, _i__̱__ theía mou._ The sun is up."

"I am old and I am still part fairy my child; the sun does not have the same effect on me as on other, younger vampires. You know that."

"Yes, but you still need to rest."

"Yes, I will. Now, Asukina, you will be good and not give yourself away in front of others, do you hear me?"

"I know i̱ theía mou, I would not do that."

"Of course you would, you love to disobey me all the time."

Of course she knew that. She probably knew I would disobey her before she even gave me an order.

"I will be good I promise."

"Yes, you will."

She kissed the top of my hair and let me go.

"Take care, my child."

"You too, i̱ theía mou. I will be back in a week."

She smiled and rested her head on the couch backrest. I left and Effy and I popped to the portal.

"Happy Birthay, Sookie," my great- grandfather greeted me.

"Thank you, Poppy!"

He winced at the word but said nothing. I liked to call him Poppy - first it was warmer and second it was way shorter than great-grandfather. Effy bowed deeply and took our luggage from the ground. She wouldn't let me carry a thing alone, so I didn't even try to ask her to give me something to carry in front of Poppy.

"Are we ready, girls?"

"Yes," we answered in chorus.

We all popped straight to my grandparents' backyard. Gran, Grandpa and Jason were there waiting for us. Effy bowed and went directly to the house to unpack our luggage and to check out the surroundings.

"Gran!" I yelled and ran into her waiting arms. She hugged me tightly crying all over me.

"You've grown so much! You're a young lady now, aren't you? Not a child any more."

"Well, she does still behave like a child most of the time!" Mary complained, coming for a hug too.

Mary and my Gran had a nice relationship. Mary always considered herself more mature because she was four months older than Erin and five months older than me. So she liked to call us children, especially because we didn't show any signs that we liked boys.

We had six festivals every year when we met up with the boys from the island and neither Erin nor I showed any interest towards the boys. Mary fell in love with a different boy every festival. She loved to be in love, I think.

Erin hugged my Gran too, and Jason waved at us and then asked grandpa if he could go to football with Hoyt and off he went. We got to the house and Erin, Mary and I took turns to tell Gran, Grandpa and Poppy stories from school. They laughed at us and we ate and the day went by in a blink of an eye.

Finally came the time for bed and Effy and I went to our room. I showered and brushed my teeth then I put my dress back on. Effy looked at me, smiling.

"Do you want me to redo your hair, so it looks nicer?"

So much for not giving myself away. I had never told anyone but my aunt about Erikr, but I guess Effy knew something anyway.

"Yes, please, and could you pin my flower crown better?"

"Of course."

She braided the upper part of my hair into a crown around my head and pinned my flower crown to it and then she curled the rest of the hair and let it flow down my back. I loved how it looked.

"Thank you, Effy."

"You're welcome, Sookie," and she hugged me.

Wow, that was something she never did before. She never touched me except for brushing my hair or helping me dress.

I went to bed and waited for sleep to take me.

**TBC**

**i****̱**** theía mou- my aunt (greek)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

I entered the dream so smoothly I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. I quickly checked to see if I was right about the outfit and yes! There it was, my beautiful blue and silver dress was blown by the warm summer wind. I lifted my hands to check my crown and I heard a gasp behind me.

I span around in a heartbeat and Erikr was there holding something in his right hand and his mouth was gaping. I felt like I had won the lottery.

"Do you like it?"

He closed his mouth and opened it again.

"Sookie…. You are very beautiful! And when did you grow up so much? You are almost a woman…"

I burst out laughing.

"I'm no woman! I won't be a woman for another eight years or more," I replied shuffling the skirt of my dress. "But it is very nice of you to say that."

"I'm not just saying that, Sookie! And what do you mean by another eight years? Surely you will have the bleeds soon and then…"

"EEEEEWWWW! Erikr! You can't talk to me about that! That's none of your business, and it has nothing to do with our discussion!"

"Of course it has! When a girl has the bleeds she is considered a woman and she is ready to marry, isn't that the custom in your world too?"

"No! It's not! Oh Gods, Erikr, most of the time we seem so much alike, and then you go and say something like that, and I realize that you really come from another time." I sat on the grass feeling a little sad and more that a little embarrassed." In my world we are considered children until we reach eighteen, and even then we're not considered fully adults. In my country we can't even drink alcohol until we're twenty-one."

"You can't drink until you're twenty-one? What kind of country do you live in? We drink ale here from the day we can walk by ourselves and you must wait until you are twenty-one to taste it?"

"Your babies are allowed to drink beer? But that is so…"

"What's wrong with it? It's just beer! It is true that we don't let young children to drink anything stronger than that until they reach adulthood at thirteen years of age, but…"

"You are considered adults at thirteen? And you can drink liquor?"

"We can go to war at thirteen; if we are old enough to fight, why wouldn't we be old enough to drink?"

I felt like I was going to faint.

"You go to war?" I asked in a trembling voice.

He sensed my fear and reached with his arms to hug me.

"Do not worry min söta ängel, we are trained to fight from the day we are born. We are good fighters by the time we are thirteen."

"You never told me that you went to war."

"We haven't had any wars since we met, and I have enough talk about fighting and weapons during the day, why would I talk to you about this? I like our talks… they make me realize how good it is to have someone to confide in," he replied in a very serious tone.

It was in that moment that I realized that it was more than time that was separating us; it was the mentality, the customs, so much…. so much.

"Sometimes I think I don't know you at all, Erikr."

"You know me better than anyone else."

"I might know what you think or how you feel, but I don't know anything about your life. You never tell me everything, do you? I come here and share everything with you, my heart, my mind, my life… all, and you hold back!"

"I'm sorry, min…. I did not tell you about bad things, for I do not wish to upset you. Our time together is so special… so pure… I did not want to contaminate it with all the pain and dirt that's part of my everyday life." He kept his voice low and even.

"Erikr." I took his face between my hands. "I don't want just the good parts of your life, I want everything. I'm your friend, am I not?"

He nodded once.

"Then who else would you tell it all to if not to me?"

He looked into my eyes with so much suffering that it hurt looking at him.

"My father wants me to get married, Sookie. He tried to persuade me with promises first, then he went with threats. And now he's punishing me. He took his whip to my back every day last week. You see, all the men in our village are married at thirteen, or at most fifteen,. I am the only man of my age who is not married with children. And I am to be their king when my father is no more. He considers me a disgrace because I did not accept my brother's widow, Aude, in marriage. He thinks I'm doing it out of spite."

I felt my heart hurt so bad that it felt like someone was squeezing it in their fist.

"Can you not tell him about me? I… read about your mythology… your gods, can you not tell him that the Gods have someone for you?"

"My Sookie, my father would never believe something like that. Why would the Gods talk to me? Find me a woman? What is so special about me to draw the Gods' attention? Nothing. I am a good fighter, that's true, but so are others."

"But you are special! And he can't treat you like that! You are his son…."

"And because of that he can treat me any way he sees fit. Especially if I disobey him, and that's exactly what I am doing by not marrying."

"Is this woman, Aude waiting for you, to marry her?"

"No, she is already married to my younger brother, Hafr. But my father is king and I am his eldest son now, and there are a lot of fathers that would like to have their daughters married to the future king."

"Does your mother…"

"My mother is a good wife. She obeys my father in everything. She will never take my side against my father."

"Your brother?"

"My brothers and sisters can't understand why I'm doing this; they have never disobeyed my father, and my brother Hafr is the next in line, so if my father decides to disown me, he will be king."

"He would sell you for the sake of a crown?"

"In the blink of an eye."

"You live in such a cold world, my Erikr. I wish I could do something to make it right for you."

"You are doing it, min söta. Just having you here, in my arms, is making me feel better. Even if I have to wait until you are eighteen years of age to have you."

"Ew, Erikr! Did you have to mention that? Is that all you are thinking about?"

He laughed a little.

"I haven't been with a woman in three years, do you think that is easy? Of course that's what I'm thinking about."

"I can't understand it, really! You seem like Mary when you talk like that! What's so important about… eh… whatever. I saw Mary make-out with Damon from the school and it seemed… dirty!"

"I could prove to you that there is nothing dirty about it. Here, let me show you…"

He reached with his hand to touch my face and I slapped it.

"Drop it, Erikr!"

He laughed hard.

"You were playing with me, were you not?"

"You asked for it, my sweet! You should have seen your face!"

I laughed too. I guess I had made a funny face, but still, it was cruel of him to laugh at me. Not that I wouldn't do the same if the situation was reversed.

"What do you do every day, Erikr?"

"I wake up, eat, do some training, eat, hunt, wash, argue with my father and come here to you."

He did not want to talk further about it. I could let it go for now, but I made a mental note to prod Erikr every day with questions about his life. I wanted to know everything. So I would.

"How was your day, min ängel? Did you receive many presents?"

"Yes, I did. As a matter of fact, this flower crown I'm wearing was made by my friend Erin, and this bracelet was made by my friend Mary. Aren't they nice?'

"Very nice indeed. But I notice you have nothing for your neck."

"My neck?"

"Yes, you have something for your hand, something for your hair, but nothing for your neck. We can't neglect your neck, now can we?" he said and with a smooth move with his right hand he swept my hair off my neck and placed a beautiful gold necklace round it.

"Erikr! Thank you so much! But…"

"Happy birthday, min söta ängel."

I placed a hand on top of the beautiful necklace and looked at him. He looked so strong and beautiful, smiling at me. I kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Erikr."

Even if I was not able to take the necklace back with me I would always have this moment. After all, it should not be possible for me to take this a thousand years through time… but then…

"How did you bring it with you here?"

"Well, here in our dream I always seem to wear whatever I am dressed in when I fall asleep, and if Sno sleeps on my feet he comes here as well, so I thought that maybe if I put the necklace in my pocket it would come with me too. And it did."

I felt my necklace with my hand, wishing I could take a better look at it, so I could always remember it. It felt like it was made from a lot of wires knotted together in a round chain and it went loosely around the base of my neck.

"Thank you so much, Erikr, I hope I can take it with me when I wake up."

"You will, min söta."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have faith, and so should you. The Gods went to a lot of trouble to bring the two of us together through all this time and space; they would surely allow something as small as a birthday gift to go through with you, wouldn't they?" He grinned at me.

I smiled at him, thinking of his words.

"Do you think they have plans for us?"

"Probably, my sweet; they wouldn't do this just out of fun. The Gods are powerful and devious, so it is very likely they have plans. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the results of their efforts"

"What if there is a price, Erikr? What if…"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. And there is no price I wouldn't pay to be with you," he said, looking very serious all of a sudden.

He was so… I didn't know the word for it. One second he was laughing and making fun of me and the next second he looked at me like I was the center of the universe. His universe. It made me a little uncomfortable. Good but uncomfortable. And it made me feel like I had something heavy in my stomach. But he was right. There was no price I wouldn't pay to be with him.

"Yes, me too."

A thunderclap broke very close to us and I turned my head to see where it came from and… I was in my bed again. Warm rays of sun slipped through the folds of the curtains.

"Sookie! Are you awake?" Mary yelled through the door.

Effy looked at me and I nodded and she opened the door for Mary.

"Sookie! Jason said he'll take us to the movies! Can you believe it? And I have nothing to wear! We must go to a mall or something and buy some normal clothes. Come on, what are you waiting for?"

And off she went, yelling to Erin to get ready. I sighed and sat up.

"Beautiful necklace, Sookie, I don't remember seeing it before," Effy said, closing the door after Mary.

**TBC**

**min söta angel- my sweet angel**

**min söta – my sweet**

**min angel- my angel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

My tummy hurt so bad I could barely get up from the bed. Darn! I knew I shouldn't have the second slice of my Gran's awesome pecan pie that she sent for me through Poppy yesterday. I played a little with the necklace Erikr gave me two years ago. I hadn't taken it off since the day he put it round my neck.

Well, greed is one of the deadly sins right? So I was probably being punished for it. And for not being much of a Christian. But I found it hard to maintain the little faith my Gran succeeded in inspiring in me over the years when I was surrounded by all the supernatural world on this island.

"Morning, Sookie," Effy greeted me as usual. "What's wrong, hon?"

"My tummy hurts, Effy. I think I ate too much last night."

'Yeah, you had two slices of your Gran's pie, didn't you?"

"Okay, I deserve it, I know. But it hurts badly enough, you don't have to put salt on the wound now, okay?"

"Sure."

I went to the bathroom and used the toilet and while I was at it I noticed blood on my panties. A lot of blood. My period! I was having my period for the first time. Okay, so it wasn't my Gran's pie. Maybe I would have another slice of it later if any of it was left in the fridge.

I put everything I was wearing in the hamper and showered thoroughly, then brushed my teeth and my hair. I took a towel and went back to the bedroom.

"Effy, do you have any… you know… tampons?"

"Oh, congratulations, Sookie, you are a woman now!" she went to a drawer and took a package out and handed it to me.

"No I'm not! God, what is wrong with everybody? I'm just twelve, how can I be a woman?"

"In my world, every girl that has her period is considered a woman."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that before. Well, here, in my world, I'm still a kid, okay?"

"Okay," she laughed.

"So how do I put these on?"

She took a pair of panties and showed me how to put it on. Then I dressed in my usual white and gold dress. We went to the dining room and Effy let me join my friends and went to her usual table by the door. She liked to see everyone that came in. Like, any day a group of terrorists would come to our dining room and steal our breakfast.

Mary and Erin were arguing at our table.

"Come on Mary! This is nuts!"

"No, it's not. You two have no interest in boys and I can respect that, but I like them, and I am very curious about how are they trained, okay?"

"You just want to see Damon shirtless."

"Well, yes, that too," she laughed. "Any normal girl my age would like to see that!"

"You're just a few months older than us Mary!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you two are emotionally retarded!"

"Oh, please, I am retarded because I don't like boys, and you are very smart to think it would be cool to sneak up on the boys' camp and watch them practise! Yeah, very smart, Mary!"

"Hi, girls." I sat on my chair, snickering.

"Sookie, you have to help me convince Erin! It's not every day that we have a day free, right?"

"Actually, Mary, I don't think that is a very good idea. It's very dangerous to climb those rocks and we could get caught and then we will be severely punished. And can you imagine what the boys would say if they found out that we were spying on them?"

"Oh Gods," Erin jumped up. "I would die of shame."

"Knock it off, Erin, you know you wouldn't die of a little thing like that! And what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"I don't really want to be stronger, I'm okay…"

"You are a coward Erin! That's it! If you are really my friends, then you will come with me! Because that's what friends do! They stick together!"

"You can't be serious about this, Mary!"

She frowned at me not saying anything else. I was afraid, by the look on her face, that she really was serious and if that was the case we were in a lot of trouble.

"Mary, I…" Erin didn't know what to say.

It was obvious that we could not persuade Mary to give up her stupid idea. And we were her best friends, so we had to go with her or else she would never forgive us. She could be stubborn like that.

"Ok, Mary, let's calm down. If we're going to do this we have to be very careful…"

"Oh, thank you!" she threw her arms around me. "I knew you would do it! You are such a good friend, Sookie."

She hugged me tight and when she let me go she stared at Erin, expecting her answer.

"Are you sure…" Erin stopped when Mary shot her a glare. "I mean, sure, I'll go…err… I'll come."

Poor Erin. She was such a sweet girl. So nice and well behaved. But she was very easily influenced. Especially by Mary.

"So, how will we do it?" Mary asked.

Mary was the ideas girl, I was the planner. The mastermind.

"Okay. First we have to decide which route we are taking, land or water. Secondly, we have to find some excuses if someone comes looking for us and we're not here. And finally, we will have to take Effy with us."

"What? No! That's not…" Mary started to protest.

"Then you will go alone, Mary, because I sure as hell won't be putting you Erin and myself in danger like that without taking some precautions."

"She will tell," Mary huffed.

"No, she won't. She is my friend too, and you know what friends do? They stick together." I laid down my ace.

She glared at me, evidently upset that I beat her at her own game with her own weapons. But what did she expect, honestly? I was the mastermind, after all.

"Put your foot there Erin! You see that crevasse in the rocks just by your knee?"

"Sookie, this might not be the best time to tell you, but I'm afraid of heights."

Oh, great! Couldn't she have told us that before we chose this path?

"It's okay, just don't look down. Put your foot… there, see, you did it, and now the other…"

Finally we managed to climb all the rocks and we stood on a little platform. Erin looked like she was about to throw up, and Effy was thinking that she would love to beat Mary up for making us all do this. And I had to agree with her on that. It took us half a day to get there and who knows how long Mary would want to drool over the boys' bodies for and then it would take another six hours or so to get back. Darn! I shouldn't have agreed to this. Mary would have got over it someday… next year… or century…

Mary was the only one who looked happy to be there.

"Come on girls, the boys' camp is just on the other side, we will climb down …"

"We will not climb down, remember? We will watch from up here. After all, you will have a better view over the camp."

"But I want to get a little closer…"

"Forget it Mary! It's not going to happen."

"Fine, party pooper," she mumbled.

We lay on our tummies- mine was still cramping like mad - and we saw the camp. The boys were lined up in two rows and Professor Stillon was teaching them to fight with long sticks. They were all huffing and puffing like they were some kind of locomotives. Boring.

I turned on my back and I decided to do a little sun bathing while Mary was staring at the boys' half-naked bodies. They all looked so… skinny. None of them could compare to my Erikr.

"Ok girls, time to go," I said firmly.

Effy was sitting next to me drawing shapes and figures in the dirt; Erin was sitting next to her trying not to look down, which was not very easy when you are on top of a small mountain. Mary … well, she was still watching those boys like it was the best TV show ever. Whatever.

"Mary, did you heard me?"

"One more minute, please. They are doing push-ups now."

"We have to go back; Mary, its late afternoon and the sun will set before we are able to get back to the palace. And my aunt will be waiting for me." Of course she would have know that I would be late today. She would have known that I would be here before I did. Ufff, I would probably be confined to my room for days, maybe weeks.

It was a shame that we could have not have teleported here. But between our camp and the boys' camp there was no teleportation allowed, so we had a long walk before us.

Finally, we were able to make Mary move and we started to climb down. Which went even slower that the climbing up did. Shouldn't it be easier to get down than climb up? Erin was freaking out, Mary was dragging her feet and then the impossible happened. My foot slipped and I reached for a rock to grab and my dress got caught in a branch coming out of the rocks.

"Effy? I'm stuck! Can you do something?"

She climbed down next to me and tried to get my dress out of the branches carefully, but after a few tries she had to give up and ripped the dress.

We got down without any other incidents and started to walk towards the palace. We did try but half-way along the path two vampire guards came for us in a big SUV and took us to the palace. We kept silent all the way there, knowing that not only were we busted but also we were fairies locked in a confined space with two vampires.

We arrived at the palace and we were taken directly to the throne room. This was going to be bad… really bad.

"Come closer, children," my aunt boomed.

I had no idea her voice could be so strong and cold.

"So, tell me Mary, you wanted to see the boys, didn't you?"

Mary kept her head down.

"Do you know the rules here?"

Mary nodded.

"And not only did you decide to break the rules but you blackmailed your friends into breaking the rules too."

Mary started sobbing.

"And Asukina and Erin, are you so stupid as to break a rule because an idiotic girl was too curious for her own good? Have you no brains to think for yourselves?"

"I am sorry, Milady," Erin and I said as one.

"I do not care for your apologies! You will all be punished. Handmaid!"

One of my aunt's handmaids came forward with three very big books.

"Each one of you will take one manuscript and you will read it and take notes from it. After you are done you will come before me and tell me what you learned from it."

"Yes Milady," we said.

We each took one manuscript from the handmaiden. Lunyu by Confucius, how appropriate. I could bet those manuscripts were original. In Chinese.

"Do not leave your chambers until you are done, do you understand?"

"Yes Milady."

We bowed deeply and went to our rooms. Effy followed me silently. I put the book on the desk in my room and went to prepare myself for sleep. After everything that went so badly today I couldn't wait to see Erikr.

I fell asleep still feeling small cramps in my tummy. I got to a fallen tree and sat on it. Erikr came not long after me, and kissed my forehead.

"Hello, my Sookie, how was your day?"

"Bad," I responded, pouting. "Really bad."

"What happened, min söta ängel?"

"Well, you know my friend Mary…?"

"Yes, you have told me of this friend of yours."

"Well she likes boys… a little too much. And she wanted us to go to spy on the boys when they were training and we got caught."

"You went to watch other men?"

Oops!

"No! I mean yes, but I didn't watch them, I just went there for Mary. I didn't want to go, she made me."

He got up and left and I ran after him.

"Erikr please, let me explain."

"You have already explained, Sookie. I understand very well."

"No you don't! Please!"

I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Sookie, let go of my arm."

He looked so distant as he looked at me with a cold stare. I couldn't stand it so I broke down. I fell on my knees and started to cry. I cried and cried until I had no more tears.

A hand with a white cloth appeared before my eyes. Erikr's hand. I took the cloth from his hand but I grabbed his arm again so he wouldn't leave.

"I don't know why it's so hard to do what's right. I know I let my aunt down, and you by what I did, but no matter what I chose I would have disappointed someone. And…"

"And you decided that you preferred to let me down rather than your friend?"

"No! Why can't you understand? I didn't have any friends as I grew up and I don't want to lose them. Friends should stick together…" I added lamely.

"Yes and your friend should have understood your decision not to go with her, if she were a real friend."

I looked at him and he was crouching in front of me.

"Eric, why does it bother you so much?"

"Why? Well, let's see Sookie. You are almost a woman now, or at least you look like you are," he began.

I guessed it was not the right moment to tell him that my period had started.

"But you won't let me touch you, because you consider yourself a child still. But now you went with your friends to make eyes at other men."

"I didn't made eyes… whatever that means. I sunbathed on the mountain top while Mary looked down at the boys practicing."

"You sunbathed?"

"Yes! Oh, please Eric, those boys are lame, compared to you they are like a mouse next to a lion."

His mouth twitched.

"How do you know if you haven't looked?"

"I haven't looked. And I know the boys from the festivals on the island, remember? When there is a festival, everybody gets to go, the boys as well as the girls. I never liked anyone else, Erikr, I swear!"

"Good. But you will never do anything like that again. I will understand this once, but I will not understand it again, Sookie."

"Okay."

"Sookie, you have to think well before you do something. And if what you do has to upset someone, then you have to choose who you would rather upset, me or your friend. Or who would you rather lose."

"I will never choose anyone over you, Erikr, I promise!"

He hugged me tightly and everything seemed better again.

"You smell of blood min söta, have you hurt yourself?"

"No… I … well…"

He burst out laughing.

"So you have your bleeds, have you?"

I blushed heavily.

"Stop it Erikr, you know I don't like to talk about that."

"You are right min söta, you are still a child," he stated, looking in my eyes, smiling.

"Told you."

**min söta- my sweet**

**min söta angel- my sweet angel**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

I was hurrying to get to the dragon's lair. The cave was still far ahead but if I ran all the way there I might get there in time. Garron didn't like to wait. Damn, all that shielding stuff took much longer that I had expected. Professor Ciara had us stay longer because Nala and Diana didn't complete their tasks. I don't know where their heads were, it was really a very simple task, it's not like they were asked to make the earth spin the other way!

And now Garron was going to give me the eye. And to have a dragon give you the eye is not something you should look forward to. He was very temperamental and he liked to keep himself to himself; as a matter of fact, I hadn't even known that there was a dragon on the island until a year ago.

My aunt told me last year after a talk about different supernatural races and their skills that the dragons were famous for their mastery of metalwork, but they were an almost extinct race as they were hunted for hundreds of years for their thick skin and the ivory of their fangs. The remaining dragons retreated to other realms such as Faery and the Britlingen world. I was very surprised to find out that the dragons were intelligent beings, not some kind of animals and I was very curious to know if there were any dragons left on earth, and she told me that there was just one and he lived on a cave at the north end of the island, but he didn't like to have company much.

When I found out that a dragon lived on the island I pleaded for days to be allowed to visit him, so my aunt granted me permission just to have a little peace. The dragon was not very happy at first to be disturbed but as time went on we became friends, sort of, and he taught me how to work metal. Of course it was easier for him because he could breathe fire, but I learned to control the fire with my magic, so I managed to keep up with his lessons.

We had begun a difficult project a week ago. As Erikr's birthday was today I wanted to give him something special, so I had thought of a Thor's hammer necklace made from gold. Today we had to make the final adjustments and tonight I was going to take it in my dream with me so I could give it to him. I hoped he would like it. I had noticed that he was very fond of the God Thor- the Norse God of thunder, lightning, storm, strength, destruction, healing, fertility and the protection of mankind. When I first read about this God in order to understand Erikr's affinity for him better, I had been surprised to see that he was the god of so many things; he must be a very busy God. And how could he be the God of destruction and healing at the same time? Well, the bottom line was that Erikr liked him, so here I was, hurrying to get to Garron's cave in time so he wouldn't get mad at me and not help me finish it.

I reached the cave entrance, panting heavily, and Garron looked at me with his strange, green eyes.

"Your highness, so nice of you to join me today. You must be really busy doing princess's stuff to remember to come in time for a meeting with a very old dragon. Of course, I have nothing better to do than wait for you to decide to show up," he sneered at me.

His white scales were shining from the sunlight blinding me.

"I'm sorry, Garron, I ran all the way here so I would be on time, but the classes today took longer…."

"What makes you think that I care for your excuses?"

"Oh, please! I'm just two minutes late, can't you give it a rest?"

"Snappy today, aren't we?"

"Sorry, Garron. I had a rough morning. So are you going to let me in?"

"Of course, what made you think I would not?"

I smiled widely at him. He was nice actually, at least after you got past his temper. We went into the cave, which was built like a long corridor with big room-like openings on both sides. We entered the third one to the left and we climbed down to the forge.

"So Nala and Diana are kinda stupid aren't they?" he said.

"You knew! You knew and you still had me babble all …"

"Of course I knew, little girl, I know everything that goes on here, on this island."

"They are not stupid, they just didn't… they couldn't… they are just…"

"Stupid."

I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, maybe a little. But it's not very nice to say things like that."

"I call things as I see them. And who said I was nice?"

"Well, yes, that is true indeed, you are not nice."

"And I'm proud of it. Have you ever heard the saying: 'tough like a dragon' or 'fierce like a dragon' or maybe 'brave like a dragon'?"

"Yes I've heard something like that."

"How would it sound, 'nice like a dragon'?"

I laughed harder.

"It wouldn't sound very good."

"And I think the truth is more important than being nice. And it saves a lot of time. I always speak the truth, no matter who it might offend."

"Okay, tell me then, what do you think of me? Am I stupid too?"

I smiled at him while he looked me straight in the eye.

"I think you are very smart and very talented, but you have a big and soft heart."

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment, girl."

"I know. My aunt told me a long time ago that having a big heart is not a good thing in the supernatural world. But I can't change who I am. And I don't think I want to."

"One does not always change because one wants to; there are things that makes you change even if you don't want to, little girl."

"Well, let's hope that I will not have to change, right?" I said smiling.

But he just looked at me with something like… sadness in his eyes and said nothing. We began working on the necklace and soon it looked just as I wanted. I had already made the chain from black leather and the hammer was of massive gold and it had many inlays and it had a layer of ashes from the repeated burning that made it look old. I liked how it came out; it looked beautiful but masculine and on the back I carved Erikr and Sookie in Old Norse runes.

"I hope he likes it."

"Of course he will. He'd be a fool not to."

"Thank you so much, Garron, you are a great teacher."

"Yeah, I know. But we are not over yet. We have merely begun, so tomorrow we will start forging a knife - a proper one, not like the ones that are made these days that can be ripped in half if you breathe a little harder. And after you have learned that, we will make a sword."

"Wow, a sword, really? I would love that! Can you imagine…."

"Only if you prove yourself to be a good enough apprentice and don't talk my ears off."

I laughed happily and hugged him, well, his neck actually. He huffed and puffed but he let me hug him.

"You are the best, Garron. I love you!"

"Didn't I just tell you have too soft a heart? Get tougher, little girl."

"I will, I will, 'bye!" I kept laughing.

I took the necklace and hurried back to the palace because the sun was almost all the way down. I had to eat my dinner with Mary and Erin and then visit my aunt. I couldn't wait to get it over with and go to bed.

The girls were waiting for me at our table chatting about boys- I know, what's new about that? Mary and Jason were a couple now and Jason came every week to visit her, so she had stopped chasing every boy on the island and Erin had a boyfriend from her village. Of course, they had no idea that I had a boyfriend too and they thought I was weird because I was almost fourteen and I had no interest in boys, but I couldn't tell them about Erikr.

Of course I had my aunt, Effy and Garron that I could talk to about Erikr, but I couldn't share everything with them. My aunt was very sad lately and she didn't want to tell me what was wrong with her; and Garron… well, he wasn't exactly the talking type, if you know what I mean. So Effy is the only one that I told everything about him.

I sat at the table and got myself a little rice with pineapple.

"Hi girls, what's up?"

"Hi Sookie, where were you?"

"I had something I had to do."

Garron didn't like many people to know about him living there, so I couldn't tell them. It seemed that I was keeping many secrets from my friends these days.

"Care to share it with us?" Mary asked.

"Ummm, no, not really."

"Oh, come on, Sookie, lately you don't have any time to spend with us, you don't tell us anything anymore, what's wrong? Are you mad at us for some reason?" Erin pleaded.

"Of course not. It's just that…"

"She's envious that we have boyfriends and she doesn't," Mary concluded.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

We got up as we finished and I left with Effy – who was waiting for me in front of the dining room's door - to go to my aunt for our daily meeting.

"So, did you finish it?" Effy asked.

"Yes, look." I unwrapped the necklace and showed it to her. "What do you think?"

"It looks great, worthy of a Viking prince."

"You think? I hope he likes it."

"Oh, please, Sookie, you could give him an empty box and he would love it."

I laughed a little.

"I guess so."

We reached the big reception room and Effy remained at the doors and I went in. My aunt was already waiting for me in her big wooden chair. She looked ill.

"I̱ theía mou, what's wrong? Are you ill?"

"No, child, just tired. Come here; sit with me for a while."

I went to sit on my usual cushion and took her wrinkled hand in mine.

"You should rest more, I̱ theía mou."

"Yes, child. I will rest more tomorrow. Asukina, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes aunty."

"Life is full of ups and downs, and sometimes when you expect it the least, it hits you hard. You have to be tough and eventually it will pass. Everything passes, child."

"What are you talking about I̱ theía mou? I don't understand."

"No, but you will. I'm sorry, my dear, I wish I could spare you all the suffering, but I can not. It is not in my power. Just have faith, child."

"You sound like Erikr."

She smiled a little with her toothless mouth.

"He is right you know, your Viking. Faith is very important."

"Okay, then I will have faith, but in what? Or in whom?"

"In your destiny my dear."

It kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Now go, my child, go and give him your present."

"Thank you I̱ theía mou, I will come tomorrow morning to see how you're doing, please have some rest and feed well."

I kissed her on the cheek and a red tear dropped on my hand.

"I̱ theía mou?"

"All is good, child, now go."

I went to my room feeling a little scared for my aunt's health. She looked like she was really sick.

"What's wrong?" Effy asked me on our way to our chamber.

"I don't know, my aunt is not feeling well."

"Maybe she had a bad day, tomorrow might be better."

"Yes, maybe," I responded, not really believing it."

We entered our room and I got ready really quickly, dressing myself in a red silk gown - red was Erikr's favorite color and I had had this dress ordered especially for his birthday. I kept the necklace in my hand, holding it tightly so I wouldn't leave it behind when I entered my dream.

The snow was covering the trees and the ground, making everything look so pure and clean. Erikr was waiting for me with Snö, playing with a stick. Snö noticed me first and abandoned the stick and ran towards me, barking happily.

"Hallo, Snö, did you miss me?"

"He might have, but I missed you even more." He covered the distance between us in a few strides and hugged me to his chest.

"Happy birthday, Erikr," I opened my hand and gave him the necklace.

"This is very beautiful Sookie, thank you," he said without letting me go from his tight hug.

"I made it myself."

"You did? How? "

"I learned from a very good teacher. He said I'm talented and he will teach me to make a sword."

"I could use a sword made by such a fine master blacksmith."

"You might get one for your next birthday," I replied, smiling.

"I love you, Sookie," he said looking me straight in the eye.

I felt so happy and light, as if I could just fly at that moment.

"I love you too, Erikr," I told him, happy tears pouring from my eyes.

He bent his head and lowered it until our lips touched lightly, like a butterfly, then again, a little harder and then his lips parted and the kiss went deeper. I felt my head spinning and, the next thing I knew, I was laying on the snow with a very concerned Erikr hovering above me.

"What is wrong Sookie? Are you ill?"

"No," I blushed looking at him. "You never kissed me like that before."

He smiled at me brushing a hair strand from my face.

"Are you going to faint every time I kiss you?"

"I don't know, I hope not" I smiled back. "Come on, let me help you put this necklace on." I fastened the necklace behind his neck and looked at it. It was exactly the right length - it reached the top of his chest and the Thor hammer rested on his heart.

"See, this way you will always have me close to your heart," I said.

"I don't need a necklace to help me keep you close to my heart, min söta."

"I know. I carved our names on it, see?" I turned the hammer and showed him.

He placed his hands on top of mine.

"Min ängel, I have something to tell you."

"Okay…"

"Tomorrow I have to go with my father to a neighboring village, where a friend of his has invited us to talk about me marrying his daughter."

"What?" I jumped up. "What do you mean; you want to marry another girl?"

I felt my heart really heavy, like suddenly it had changed to lead.

"No, Sookie, I will not marry her. But I have to go there. It would be very rude to refuse his invitation."

"But you will not marry her?"

"No, I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise, my beautiful Sookie, I will never marry another. Just you."

Immediately I felt better and I started to throw the stick for Snö to bring it back.

"Erikr, do you ever wonder how are we going to be together?"

"I do, min kärlek, I wonder it all the time, but I have no answer for it. Unknown are the ways of the Gods."

"I wish I could see it … see you. It drives me crazy that I can see every little thing that will happen to others but I can't see anything about you."

"Maybe its better that you can't see me, maybe you would get bored with me if you could."

I laughed at that.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen."

I felt him going away.

"Wait… it's too soon."

"I'll se you tonight min kärlek," he said and with that he and Snö disappeared and I woke up.

**Snö- snow**

**min kärlek- my love**

**min söta angel- my sweet angel**

**i****̱**** theía mou- my aunt**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**A little warning: Angst ahead!**

I was standing in the antechamber waiting for the old lady to grant me an audience. Of course, she did not hurry at all; she wanted me to know she had the upper hand in this. I hated to depend on someone else's good will, and what I hated even more than that was that she knew that and she was doing it on purpose, just to show me that she was the one in charge here. Like I needed any reminding about that.

I couldn't believe that for so many times I had been here, on this island, so close to Sookie and still not been able to see her. That is going to change now. I will not take no for an answer anymore. I had to see her.

Finally, after two long hours of waiting the Ancient Pythoness came through the doors supported by two of her handmaids. She did not look well. I supposed I wasn't the only one worrying about tonight.

"Good evening your grace," I greeted her with the respect demanded by her age and position.

"Good evening your majesty," she returned the formal greeting waving for the handmaids to leave us.

The door closed behind the two handmaids, leaving us alone in the big room.

"I want to see her."

"Now, Viking, you know I can't allow that, do you not?"

"I do not know such thing! I let you had your way until today, but no more!"

"You let me have my way? _You_ **let** me have **my** way? Do you think you could do anything to prevent me from doing whatever I want? Whatever I think it's the right thing to do? I could have you staked in the blink of an eye for your disrespect, Northman!"

She was spitting her words like they could burn me, but today was not the day that I would care for any of that.

"You are the Oracle, you do not need to remind me of your position, I know it too well, but I am not your underling in any way Pythia, so don't you dare threaten me! We are equals in the …"

"We are not equals, Northman, not now, nor will we ever be!"

"I did not come here to argue about our position in the council! I came here for her!"

"You can't have her!"

"I will destroy this island rock by rock to find her, old woman. Do not think I won't."

She let out a tired sigh and mostly fell on her chair. She looked really ill.

"Do you think that I wouldn't spare her of the pain if there would be a way? Do you think I wouldn't lay down my life for her to be safe and happy? I can't let you do that Eric, I can't…"

"Why?"

"For we are not allowed to intervene in her fate! Her fate is to lose you and suffer for it greatly and we cannot prevent that for we will provoke The Fates and they will lay an even worse destiny for her, Viking. You know that The Fates are not to be tampered with."

"There must be a way! Find it!"

"I can't! I can't see past this night, Eric, your will is interfering with my sight."

"Tell me what will happen tonight; tell me what you can see."

She breathed deeply and her white eyes lighted up.

"She will go to bed as usual and she will go into the dream, and then… there will be darkness, every dream you shared was filled with light, with sun, but now the sun is gone… it is dark and she is afraid. She knows that something is wrong and she's calling for her Erikr. Again… and again. Silence, there is nothing but silence and darkness. She will try to reach with her gift for you, even though she knows that none of her gifts work on you… A dark road …. She is running along a dark road… There is someone ahead… She can feel it…. A void… Vampire…. She stops afraid that the vampire could sense her, her fairy blood, but when nothing happens she walks slowly ahead until she can see a dark form a few feet ahead of her… There are sounds… feeding sounds. The vampire is feeding… she does not understand why she is seeing this... why Erikr isn't there… The vampire finishes feeding and gets up. The man he was feeding on is lying at his feet motionless… he was a big man… She walks further more and then she sees him… No, this can't be… No…. NOOOOOOOOOO!... ERIKR!... The pain is splitting through her chest making it hard for her to breathe. No…! She falls..."

I felt hot tears pouring down my face but I didn't care. What wouldn't I give to be able to spare her of that pain? I heard someone sobbing and I looked at the old lady. She was crying too.

"There's nothing we can do Erikr. What is meant to be will be."

"Tomorrow night. I could…"

"No, you can't. She has to go through this alone, this is her fate."

"How did you do it? How did you live for this long knowing every disaster and pain and suffering that was going to take place everywhere and not go crazy?"

"I learn to accept things I cannot change, Viking. And so should you."

"It is harder than I thought."

"It is."

"If I send something for her… will you let her have it?"

"Northman…" she sighed. "Yes, I will."

"Tomorrow night, then." I bowed and left.

As soon as I was outside I took to the sky, flying towards my old fatherland. As I passed the ocean I thought how much my Sookie was going to suffer knowing that I was dead but not knowing that the vampire not only killed me but turned me. And she will not know it for some years still.

I landed on my house's premises and hurried inside.

"Bring Bobby to me," I barked an order to the servant that opened the door for me.

In a minute Bobby was standing in front of me bowing deeply. He was my day man, as he liked call himself, a very good one at that.

"Here is what I want you to find for me."

After explaining to Bobby what he had to do I went to my room and prepared myself for bed. It was a good thing that vampires didn't get insomnia; otherwise I was sure this day would be pretty rough.

As I lay in my bed waiting for the dawn to pull me under I went back to that dreadful day….

_**A thousand years ago**_

I got dressed in my best outfit; there was no point in offending Mundgeirr by dressing in some regular clothes. I liked him; he was a good man, even if he was friends with my father. If things were different maybe I would have considered marrying his daughter. Gods knew I missed having a warm woman in my bed. Or two. But as it stood now I couldn't conceive of marrying anyone but my Sookie.

She was still young, my love, but she was already a great beauty, very smart and witty, brave and loyal. And she was MINE.

"Come on son! You must depart now if we want to get there in time for the dinner. Mundgeirr's wife is preparing a feast in our honor, we must not be late or those savages will eat all the food before we get there."

My father seemed in a very good mood, which was very unusual for him. I did not think it would last long- this good mood of his- when he realized that I would refuse the marriage he had planned.

"I am done, father."

"Let us be gone then," he put a strong arm around my shoulders and urged me towards the horses.

Two dozen men were already on their saddles were waiting for us.

"Good day" they greeted us.

"A very good day indeed," my father responded grinning widely.

I nodded towards them and got to my horse while Snö barked in expectation. He always loved a good run.

We rode for four hours until we reached our destination. My father and his men made wedding jokes and told fantastic stories about their wedding night, but I kept to myself dreading that I would destroy all their joy pretty soon.

Mundgeirr was waiting for us outside his village with some of his men.

"Greetings, King, it is so long since we last met," Mundgeirr said to my father, both men getting of their horses.

"True my friend, very true."

They both slapped each other's shoulders while the rest of us unsaddled and greeted Mundgeirr and his men.

"I was very glad when I got your messenger. I hadn't been aware that you have a daughter of marrying age."

"She is thirteen, my lord, and she is a very good woman. My wife raised her well."

Thirteen and she is to be married. Sookie would be outraged. I smiled a little.

"Come Erikr, let us see your bride," my father beckoned me.

We entered the village on foot, everybody talking loud and laughing but me. This was going to be a long day.

I the middle of the village they had built a very big fire and on it wre three pigs and four lambs roasting. Ten barrels of ale stood a little farther away so they wouldn't warm up near the fire. Who would drink warm ale? I would. I needed a drink. Bad.

All the men went to sit by the fire with Mungeirr's men while my father, Mundgeirr and I went to the big house where Hallerna, Mundgeirr's wife waited for us with a shy red-head girl partially hiding behind her.

"My lord, you remember my wife, Hallerna?"

"Of course," my father nodded a little and the woman bowed deeply.

"And this is my daughter Vélaug."

The girl bowed even lower than her mother.

"A beautiful young woman, and so well behaved. You must be proud Mundgeirr."

"I am, my king. Woman, leave us to our affairs."

Both women left and we went to sit at a big wooden table covered with food.

They started remembering old times when they fought together in wars while they ate and drank, but I kept silent and drank so much ale that I could have filled a lake with it.

There was so much food on the table, and it all smelled very good, but I felt sick as I knew the reason for which all this food was prepared. I didn't taste any of it.

Hours went by and I was waiting for them to begin 'the talk' so I could finally say what I came to say and be gone. My father told me that he wanted me to marry his friend's daughter immediately after he received Mundgeirr's messenger and I told him I hadn't changed my mind about marriage. He wouldn't hear any of that, he said that I had to quit being so selfish and come to my senses- this was a very good political marriage, because his friend guarded the southern border of our territory and this marriage would reinforce my father's kingdom which was to be mine one day. He told me that I had to think of the men and women of my kingdom before I thinking about myself. That's what a good king does. To not to go visit Mundgeirr when he invited us would humiliate him and would give him no other option than to rise against us in order to wash the humiliation. So I told my father that I wouls go with him to visit Mundgeirr but that was it. I would not marry anyone there.

It was a big mistake. Everyone acted as though I had accepted the proposal and they were preparing for the feast. I had to stop this.

"Mundgeirr, I respect you very much, you are a great man and a very skilled warrior," I began. He grunted in acknowledgement, so I continued. "I am much honored that you wanted to offer me your daughter in marriage, but I must tell you, I cannot accept it."

Both my father and Mundgeirr shot to their feet.

"What are you talking about?" Mundgeirr began. "I thought we already established…"

"Now listen to me son, you will not disrespect me and…"

"I am not finished," I roared. "I love a girl... a woman that the Gods sent to me and I will never marry another."

"The Gods sent you a woman? Then where is she?" my father inquired.

"I have not met her in reality, just in my dreams."

They both burst out laughing.

"My son, I think you had too much to drink, that is some crazy talk!"

"I am not crazy and that is the truth."

"You will keep at nothing to humiliate me? You are to be king but a five year old would do a better job than you! You are no use except for hunting and fighting! How can you be such a disappointment? Your brother Hafr would do a much better job than you, why can't you be…"

"Then make Hafr the king for all I care. I am done with this! I will never do what you want! I will decide for myself and live my life as I will see fit."

I rushed outside and put the saddle back on my horse, whistled for Snö and went out of the village. I rode hard for a while still angry at my father's words until I could no longer see where I was going. I unsaddled keeping the horse by the harness and walked slowly careful not to walk him in a hole to break his leg. Snö lead the way stopping every few feet, smelling the air like he'd caught onto something but couldn't decide if it was a threat or not.

At the wayside there was a man lying on the ground moaning loudly.

I went to him to see how could I aid him, but as I touched his shoulder he spun quickly grabbing me by the hair and then I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

I must have been falling asleep because I could hear Sookie calling my name, but I had no voice anymore to respond. Everything got darker and colder… Sookie…

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Many thanks to my dear friend Rebelina who agreed to beta this for me while my usual beta All About Eric is on vacation.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**A little warning- this chapter is dark and angsty- so if you can't bear those kind of things please jump over this chapter.**

**This chapter is in All Seeing Point Of View because I think that the usual SPOV would not explain everything very good, so I hope you won't mind this change. It's just for this one chapter.**

Sookie woke up panting and sobbing, hot tears pouring down her face, whispering the name of her beloved Erikr.

Effy was at her side in a moment trying, unsuccessfully, to calm down her friend.

"Sookie, its okay, my dear, I'm here."

"Erikr… my Erikr…"

"I know hon, I know, try to breathe deeply."

"Erikr…"

"Sookie, look at me. You can't change the past any more than you can stop the sun from rising every day."

Sookie focused her hurt eyes on Effy's face. "You know."

"Yes, I know."

"How?"

"Your aunt told me in order for me to be able to comfort you."

"My aunt…. She knew?" Sookie's eyes were now full of despair. "Of course she knew! She knows everything, doesn't she?"

"Sookie…"

"And she told you! Not me! How could she not tell me? Why?"

"Sookie, you know that…"

But she wasn't listening anymore. She jumped from the bed and ran to the door opening it and disappearing down the corridor. Effy went after her, thanking all the Gods that it was still night and no one will see them dressed only in their sleeping gowns.

Sookie went directly to her aunt's chambers, passing a few astonished handmaids, and trew the door open.

"How could you not tell me, I̱ theía mou? How could you?"

The Ancient Pythoness was lying in her bed, her slender figure drowning on the big bed. She was trembling in pain.

"My dear…"

"How could you I̱ theía mou?" Sookie fell at the foot of her Aunt's Bed, crying in despair.

"My child, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I couldn't…"

"Yes you could" Sookie snapped her head up and looked at her aunt. "You are forbidden to change anything but you can tell people about what you see, you were an Oracle! You told everyone about their fates! Why not me?"

"I didn't want you to suffer…"

"Do you think that I'm not suffering now?"

"You do, but you would have suffered more, longer if you knew what would happen …"

"I had the right to know! It was my life… he was my life… there are so many things I wish I had told him… So many things I would change… How could you keep this from me?"

"My dear child, I couldn't…"

"No! NOOOOO! You could! You just decided not to! You just wanted to control my life, to control me! No one will ever control me, not you, not the fates, no one, do you hear me?"

Pythia tried to get up from the bed but fell back weakly.

"Child, please don't lose your temper with the fates…"

"I don't care about the fates! They are just cold bitches!"

"Sookie!" her aunt's shocked voice got stronger.

"Don't Sookie me, you changed my name, remember? You tried to change everything about me! I am not some puppet that you can maneuver in any way you see fit. I am my own person and from now on I will make my own decisions. I will not care about what anyone wants or anyone thinks, and if the Fates have a problem with that, let them come to ME!"

Sookie's eyes were glowing white with power, her hands were sparkling and her voice was booming.

"You will never _see_ me again! You will never _see_ anything about me!"

Her aunt was starting to shake madly, but she didn't stop.

"I lost everything! And because of you I never got the chance to even say good-bye" a single tear seeped down her face. "I will never see him again."

She spun in a swirl of white silk and ran out. She passed the guards from the palace's doors; she passed the gardens and she kept on running. Her feet started bleeding and rocks were cutting into her skin every time she fell, but she got up and kept on running until she reached the sea. She jumped into the huge angry waves and swam further and further away from the island, trying to put as much distance between her and her aunt as she could.

The sea currents were strong and with each breath the salt water was choking her, making it hard for her to breathe. Her arms tired easily from the great effort of staying above the water.

The sky started to change its colors; orange ribbons of light were bursting at the horizon, making it look like the sea was on fire.

She looked though her wet lashes at the rising sun and thought that this will be the last sunrise she would see, for she was about to die. She was not afraid. She welcomed it. The pain consumed her until she felt like knives reddened in the fire were being twisted in her chest by a ruthless hand. She couldn't take the pain anymore.

Will the Gods allow her to be with her Erikr in the afterlife? Will there be any afterlife? Or is that just a great lie to ease minds of mankind?

A cry could be heard far behind her from the island and then a strong fluttering came closer and closer to Sookie. The dragon dipped in to the water and went directly under the drowning girl and gently brought her out of the waves. He flew smoothly until he reached his lair and the put the girl on his own nest.

"Sleep little girl, I will watch over you."

And she slept. She slept for such a long time that the dragon was afraid that she was dead, even though he could hear the soft breaths coming from her mouth. He shook her gently and she opened her eyes.

"Erikr…" her eyes filed with tears and she started sobbing.

She cried like that for hours and hours and the dragon tried everything he knew- and it wasn't that much- to calm her down. But she kept on crying, her small shoulders shaking with sobs. After many hours she fell asleep again, but this time he let her sleep.

Effy came to take Sookie back to the palace, but the dragon didn't let her get anywhere near the cave so she went back to tell the great lady what happened. She came again during the night with a few vampire guards, but the dragon started spitting fire, and if there something that Vampires didn't like - it was fire. And the sun. And maybe a wooden stake.

The dragon smirked at the vampire's cowardice.

The next day two young girls, maybe Sookie's age, came by the cave. The dragon growled to scare them away, and they stopped. One girl grabbing the arm of the other, trying to pull her away from the dragon.

"You can stay here if you are afraid, Erin, but I'm going!"

She shook Erin's hand from her arm and kept on climbing toward the cave entrance. The dragon was surprised at her bravery, or stupidity, so he spat a little fire in her direction.

"I know you are very strong and you could burn me to ashes if you want to, but I have to go check on my friend."

"Do you now?"

She looked surprised like she didn't know he could talk.

"What is it little girl? You missed the lesson about the dragons? You didn't know that they are intelligent beings, more so even than most races, not stupid animals like the humans legends show us?"

"Well, we never learned about the dragons, sir. I didn't even know they were real until I heard Effy speaking with those guards… I mean..."

"You spied on them didn't you? Very naughty of you. Have you never been taught manners?"

"I had to find out what happened to Sookie. No one has told us anything about her. It's like there is secrecy big secret around what happened. Milady is ill, Sookie disappeared, and all the professors canceled their lessons… I just want to see Sookie. Is she okay?"

"And why do you want to se her?"

"She is my best friend. And friends stick together."

"Do they? Hmmmm…. Very well, you may enter, but do not try to wake her up, she will just start crying, do you understand?"

The girl's shoulders relaxed and she looked behind her at the other girl.

"I'm going to enter the cave to see Sookie, okay? Wait for me there."

"Your friend is not as good friend to Sookie as you are?'

"She is. She is just… she's afraid okay?"

"And you are not?" the dragon narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but… I'm …"

"Brave. Or stupid. Go little girl, see Sookie."

She went inside the cave and found Sookie curled in a ball in a layer of hay.

"Do you know what happened to her?" the girl asked the dragon.

"Yes, but I will not tell you. If she wants you to know, she will tell you herself when she feels better."

"I'm Mary."

"I know."

"You know my name?"

"I know everything that is on this island."

"Do you have a name?"

"I was called by many names while I lived among men I was 'Lóng' , 'Ognennaya Zmyeya', 'uppeldi A eldi', but you may call me Garron."

"Do you think she will get better soon, Garron?"

"I don't know that, but if she is to recover, she is going to need some food."

"I will come again tomorrow and I will bring her something to eat.

"You are a good friend, Mary."

"She would do the same for me."

"Yes, she would. This girl has a very soft heart. But I'm afraid that will change now…"

**TBC**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Ognennaya Zmyeya- fire snake (Russian)**

**Lóng- dragon (Chinese)**

**uppeldi A ****eldi- bringer of fire (Icelandic) **

**I****̱**** theía mou- my aunt**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**_

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

I came to my senses, slowly, as if I was drowned beneath the water. I felt my whole body aching and an even greater pain ripping through my chest.

Then I remembered. My Erikr was gone.

What would I do without him? I was so lost and confused, but above all, I was hurt.

"Are you going to start crying again?"

I looked up and I saw Garron's big green eyes fixed on me.

"What…? How...?" my voice was so rough I barely understood my own words.

"You were taking it up with Poseidon and I thought I should give you a hand; you seemed like you needed one."

"Poseidon…?"

"The God of the sea, ocean… didn't you learn anything all this years?"

"Why would I… oh…" I remembered throwing myself into the sea but then it was all dark; like a hole in my memory.

"Why can't I remember anything after I swam in the sea?"

"Swam? Is that what you call it? Hmmm… After you 'swam', you lost consciousness and I brought you here and then every time you came to your senses you seemed determined to drown my cave in your tears."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, so you should be! I'm not big on emotions, so you'd better start keeping those tears to yourself, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Garron." I felt so weak and powerless.

"He died, Garron."

"That's one way of putting it."

"He died! There's no other way to put it."

"So what? Are you going to kill yourself now? Your life is over and all that crap?"

"Garron, he was my love, my friend, my everything. How can I…?"

"Don't you dare tell me what it is like to lose everything, little girl! I have lost more than you could ever even imagine! I lost my family - my beautiful wife, my sons, my friends, my world, so don't you dare tell me how it feels to lose everything! I could write a book about it!"

"But how could you go through this and still be so strong?"

"How could I not? I am a survivor, Sookie, a fighter, a dragon! Not a doormat, a weak and whiny lizard! I stand proud for I have gone through pain that would kill many, but I am still here, still myself."

"But I'm not a dragon, I'm just…"

"A fairy princess with the blood of the gods running through her veins."

"You don't understand, Garron. I don't want to be a princess, I never wanted that. I just wanted to be loved."

"And still you turned away from the person who loves you more than anything, more than her life."

I looked at him, understanding that he was talking about my aunt, but as I remembered what she did I felt anger rising again inside me.

"She didn't tell me what was going to happen to him! She knew it all the time and she never told me!"

"So what? Does that mean she loves you less? That's who she is, that's what she has believed for more than two thousand years, and you want her to change now?"

"But she should have…"

"Told you what she knew so you could tell him and try to avoid what happened to him."

"Yes!"

"And then The Fates would have got angry at her and killed you along with your pretty boyfriend."

"Wha… No! How do you know that this would have happened?"

"How do you know it wouldn't?"

"I can see the future…"

"You can see what the Fates choose to show you, not what will happen if you make the choice to defy them."

I lost the argument. He was right. It must have been very hard for my aunt not to tell me the truth, she must have known exactly how hurt I would be by her actions and what I would do, but she still did the right thing, so that I wouldn't be even more hurt.

Once she told me 'one must not do things that one can't live with, especially if one has to live for a long time'. She did this so I could live and be safe even if it meant she would lose me. She preferred to suffer forever rather than let anything bad happen to me.

I understood then the depths of her love for me. I still suffered greatly that I had lost my Erikr; I knew that I could never get past that, but I knew that I wasn't alone. She was there for me, even if I didn't want her, even if I hurt her. She would always be there for me.

"I have to go to…"

"Yes. But the sun is still up and there is no point of hurrying. First you must eat something. Here, your friend Mary brought you something to eat and drink."

"She came here? But how did she know about you?"

"She is a very resourceful one, that girl. She spied on Effy when she was talking to the vampire guards about coming here and taking you back to the palace, so she followed them here. The other one is a scared little mouse, but she too came, even if she didn't get anywhere near the cave. She waited for Mary at the foot of the mountain. They were both very concerned about you."

"They are very good friends."

"So it seems."

"What about Effy? Didn't she come?"

"She did. Twice. But knowing how upset you were at her for not telling you what your aunt told her about your Erikr, I didn't let her get close."

"How did you stop her?"

"I might have thrown a little fire at her…"

I smiled weakly and started eating. The food should have been delicious - Mary seemed to remember to bring all my favorite foods - but it all tasted like dust to me. I washed the food down with a lot of water and got up. Immediately I felt dizzy and fell back on the hay.

"Take care with that. You were out for three days; you have to take it slowly at first."

"Three days? Oh Gods, my aunt must have been so worried!"

"She is more than worried, little girl. She is in much pain."

"I have to go to her now, Garron. I have to tell her I'm sorry."

"Fine, but don't get used to this. I'm not your personal plane, okay?"

And with that he took me in one big claw and flew towards the palace. During the day the guards were faeries and demons and as soon as they saw the dragon coming they gathered in front of the gates with their weapons in their hands.

Garron landed smoothly and put me on the ground in front of him.

"Take care, little girl," he said to me and he left ,flying back towards his cave.

One of the fairy guards came forward with a troubled expression on his face.

"We were very worried about you, princess. I am glad you returned to us."

"Thank you. Is… Milady feeling okay?"

"She is unwell, your highness."

"I must go to her."

"This way, your highness."

He led me to my aunt's chambers even though I knew the way there by heart. I guess he was afraid that I would disappear again if he let me out of his sight.

When we reached the doors to my aunt's private domain two handmaids bowed deeply and opened the doors for me. They looked very relieved to see me.

I went inside, into the dark room. There was a single lighted candle and my aunt's form on the bed looked small and motionless.

I approached the bed silently and then I saw her. Her face and her pillow were showered in blood - her tears. I felt like my heart broke again. This was my fault. She just wanted to keep me safe, and I had hurt her.

I reached for her face with my hand and she shivered.

"Sookie…"

"I'm here I̱ theía mou."

"My child…"

"I'm sorry, I̱ theía mou! I'm so sorry!"

I threw myself into her welcoming arms and I lay there with her crying, sobbing.

"I'm sorry."

"All is well, my dear, all is good now."

Slowly my tears dried up and I looked at my aunt again.

"You look bad, I̱ theía mou, when did you last feed?'

"I am very old, child. I do not need to feed often…"

"But you still need to feed. Handmaid!" I raised my voice.

One handmaid immediately opened the door, bowing.

"Go and fetch Milady some blood, please."

"Yes your highness." she bowed again and disappeared through the door.

"I have something for you, my child."

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. Tell Effy to bring it here."

The handmaid came back with a jug full of blood and she poured a little into a gold goblet. I helped my aunt to sit up and drink it all. Immediately her color changed and she looked stronger. It must have been a really long time since she last fed. I signalled the handmaid to bring another one and, after my aunt managed to drink half of it, I put the goblet on a little table by the bed.

"Please call Effy here and tell her to bring…" I stopped not really knowing what it was that she needed to bring.

"She knows what to bring," my aunt said.

The handmaid bowed again and left.

"What's the occasion I̱ theía mou?"

"You will see, my dear. You will see it very soon."

Effy came through the door looking like she had slept in those clothes for days. Which was probably the case.

"Effy, I'm sorry…"

"Thank the Gods you are okay," she huffed. "I mean, I am very happy to see that you are well, your highness."

My aunt gave out a croaking laugh.

"There's no need to pretend in front of me Iphigenia, I know you two are close. And I also know you usually call her Sookie."

Effy blushed - I had no idea she could actually blush.

"I'm sorry, Milady."

"No, don't be sorry. If that's what my niece wants, then that's how it will be."

I looked at her in surprise.

"You were right, my Sookie. I tried to change you, I tried to turn you into something you were not. I wanted you to be harder, so you wouldn't suffer so much. But no more of that. You will be who you want to be, I will never try to change you again."

"I̱ theía mou I…"

"And your name… Asukina was my mother's name. She was a very good woman and a fairy queen, I loved her very much. It hurt me that I had to lose her. I knew about you before you were born, so I asked my brother to tell his grandson to name you Asukina like our mother. It seems that your mother didn't find that name modern enough, so she shortened it to Sookie. If you prefer Sookie, I will call you that, but Asukina was meant to be your name, my child."

"I know, aunt. Thank you for explaining it to me. I would love you to keep calling me Asukina, and I will also use it in front of others. Sookie will be just for friends… like a nickname."

She smiled at me tenderly.

"You have a very good heart, my child."

"Right now it feels that I have no heart at all, I̱ theía mou. It feels like someone ripped it from my chest," my voice broke.

"Iphigenia, give it to her."

Effy came to me and handed me a bundle that I hadn't even noticed she was holding in her arms. I took it from her and the bundle… protested?... growled?

I quickly unwrapped it and it was a little dog… no, not a dog, but a white wolf puppy that looked at me with his big dark eyes. Tears filled my eyes blurring my sight.

" **I****̱**** theía mou, this can't replace Erikr in my heart, you didn't have to…"**

"It's not from me, child. Read the note."

True to her words, in the bundle there was a note, too. On the note in a heavy writing sat just two words, but they made my heart give a flip.

_Har Tro_

**Har Tro- have faith**

**I****̱**** theía mou- my aunt**

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

I was so shocked I couldn't even breathe. This was Erikr's writing; I would have recognized it anywhere. But how? He was dead, I saw that vampire… Oh, Gods, the vampire! How could I be so stupid? Hadn't my aunt told me that our lives were linked over time and space and we would be together? And I hadn't believed her then… But why didn't she tell me? And why hadn't Erikr come to look for me? He knew where I was… I told him everything about myself.

I turned to ask my aunt, but she had finally fallen asleep. I let her sleep and took the little wolf in my arms and beckoned to Effy to come with me. We got out of my aunt's apartments and I led her towards the garden.

Poor aunt! These days must have been so hard for her. She knew exactly what would happen and she suffered for days for what she knew would come and still she did nothing to prevent it, afraid that it might change my destiny for the worse.

"Sookie," Effy took my hand once I let the puppy down so he could go sniff the flowers. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, Effy, I understand. My aunt warned you not to tell me…"

"It's not that. I would have told you anyway, but I just couldn't. I took a vow Sookie, a long time ago, before I came here. We, Britlingens are a strong race, a warrior race, but a very honorable one. Our vows are written on our souls and we would rather die than betray our vows. My vow was always to protect you from anyone and anything that would cause you harm. When your aunt told me what would happen to Erikr she told me that if I said a word to anyone, and especially to you, then you would be in great danger. So I couldn't tell you. My vow forbade me to tell you anything."

"I'm sorry Effy, it must have been very hard on you."

"Yes, it was."

Her face was troubled, like she wanted to say more but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Is there more that I should know?"

"I can't Sookie… please don't ask me."

I petted her arm, feeling very sorry for her.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you what you can't tell me."

"Thank you, Sookie."

So how would I know for sure if Erikr was alive if no one would talk to me about him? And why did he sent me the wolf instead of coming here himself and explaining everything to me? In that moment I remembered that there was someone that knew everything that was going on here on the island. And he would have no problem telling me.

""Effy, I have to go see Garron, okay? I'll be back before the sun sets."

"Okay, Sookie. Don't worry, I can take care of the little wolf."

"No!" I was surprised myself by the vehemence in my tone. "No, I'll take him with me."

"Have you named him yet?'

"Tro… I will call him Tro."

"It's a good name."

I smiled and collected Tro from the bushes and went to the guards to ask them for a ride to Garron's cave.

He was waiting for me in the cave's entrance, knowing probably why I came there, so I got out of the SUV and took Tro with me and started climbing up. The guards remained by the car, afraid that Garron might get angry and start throwing fire at them.

"You missed me already? I didn't know I have so much appeal that you couldn't stay away from me for a whole day," he said as soon as I was up.

"Well, you know, now that you mention it, you do have quite a charming personality, how could I not miss it?"

He burst into laughter. I had never heard him laugh before and it was a little strange, with all the smoke that came out of his nose and the flames that burst from his mouth with each laugh.

"I'm glad you feel better little girl, let's get inside."

We entered his cave and went down to the craft room. He took a piece of raw meat and threw it to my little wolf, who started to chew on it happily.

We went past the work table and I noticed that he was working on something there, but the work was barely started on the piece of metal so I couldn't figure it out what it was, or better, what was going to become.

"Grab the hammer and beat this until it bends easily," he threw me a piece of metal.

I put the wolf down and did what he said.

"So you want to know more and no one is speaking about it."

"Well... yes, I want to know everything. I hate it when I am kept in the dark like a stupid child that can't think for herself."

"You know why your aunt does that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean she is right. She makes mistakes too, you know? I understand that she didn't want me to change anything so that something even worse doesn't happen, but I am not stupid! If she had explained it to me I wouldn't have changed anything. I wish someone would trust my judgment for once."

"Fine. Erikr is a vampire and he has wanted to see you for a long time, but your aunt wouldn't let him because you two are supposed to meet a few years from now and if she had allowed him to change that The Fates might have punished you."

"Me? Wouldn't they have punished her?"

"Think child! What does your aunt care about the most? Or who?"

"Me," I whispered.

"So, she will never do anything to change your fate because she is afraid she will lose you. For good."

"But she told so many people their destiny and they tried to change it, why did the Fates didn't punish them too?"

"Do you know who the Fates are, my child?"

"They have been called the Fates or the Moirae or the Parcae: Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. They decide the fate of all people. Clotho is called 'the spinner'- she spins the thread of life of every living being, Lachesis- called 'the allotter'- she measures the thread of life of each person with her measuring rod and Atropos- 'the cutter'- she cuts the thread of life of everyone when their time comes."

"Good, but who are they?"

"I don't know…"

"They are daughters of Zeus and the powerful goddess Themis of the Titans (the primordial gods). When they were born Zeus gave them absolute power over everyone's destiny, but he kept to himself the power to change their choice - but that is something that he almost never does. As you know Leto - who is also a goddess of the Titans – was cursed by Hera , with the Fates help, by being unable to give birth to Zeus's children on any ground and she still found a way to give birth to Apollo and Artemis. So the Fates were accused by Hera of not keeping their promises and allowing Leto to give birth to her children. The Fates believed that Zeus interfered in their actions so from that moment a great hate grew between Apollo and the Fates. But since Apollo is a God and a powerful one at that, not to mention he is also son of Zeus, they couldn't do anything to him, so they decided to torment every child of Apollo. So that's what they did."

"That's why Apollo told the queen of Faerie not to tell anyone… But why didn't they know when the children were conceived that they were Apollo's."

"He is a God, little one; he has ways to conceal himself from them. They never knew he was the father of the children until Apollo went to his own father for help. And when they found out they punished Pythia greatly for it."

"So, they are not very fair are they?"

"Of course not! Haven't you heard the saying, 'life isn't fair'? Why do you think that is? They are very moody and vengeful."

"Then why doesn't Zeus do something? He has power over them, why doesn't he use it?"

"Zeus is not as strong as he used to be. Almost no one believes in him anymore and you know that the Gods take power from the people's faith in them. Unlike him, the Fates are very strong, many still believe in them and are afraid of them, so I don't think that Zeus could do anything to them even if he wanted to. And he doesn't. He never cared much for the justice of people's fate as long as they built him temples and brought sacrifices for him."

"Are all the Gods so selfish?"

"Mostly. All those who were born with great powers and never suffered for anything are very selfish and cruel."

"I will try to change that."

"Sookie, you will have great power, but not that much. You cannot succeed in this; you will only get yourself killed. And your Viking."

"Did you see him when he was here?'

"Yes, I did, I see everything, remember?"

"How was he?"

"Vampire."

"Garron!"

"Fine. Every time he comes here he looks around at everything as if he wants to get a glimpse of something - probably you - and he leaves angry beyond words every time your aunt refuses to let him see you."

"So, he hasn't forgotten about me? In all these years? He is waiting for me still?"

"He certainly looks like he is."

"I wish I could… No, that's not fair. They sacrificed so much so that we can be together when the time comes; he's waited so long … I can wait a few years."

"Of course you can. You know, what doesn't kill you only makes you suffer."

I laughed out loud at that.

"That's not how it goes, Garron."

"But it is truth, nonetheless."

"I suppose it is. So what should I do until the time comes and I can be with him?"

"You will have to learn everything you can, little one. You will certainly need it if you are to be a fairy princess married to a vampire king."

"King? He is a king?"

"Didn't I mention that?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well then, now I have."

"How could I be the wife of a vampire king? Every one of his subjects will try to drain me from the second they smell me."

"That is, if your husband does not drain you first."

"Garron! He wouldn't! He …"

"Is a vampire."

I sighed.

"And here I thought my life would be easier once I found him again."

"You must go to Faerie and talk with the Prince, child."

"Why?"

"He can mask his smell, his fairy essence."

"Can he?"

"Yes. I must warn you, it is a very hard thing to learn if you are not born with it, so it might take a while."

"So I must stay there for a while. Could…" I trailed off.

I had no right to ask him to come with me. His home was here, why would he leave his home for me?

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"I cannot answer you if you don't ask."

"Could you come with me?"

"I thought you would never ask," he grinned at me, showing his big, white fangs.

"Really?"

"Let me think… Hmmm… I could stay here and die from boredom… or… I could come to Faerie- which in case you didn't knew – is very welcoming to dragons, and bug you while you learn some tricks there. Tough choice."

I threw my hands around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Careful, child, you might cut yourself on my spikes."

"Thank you Garron."

"Yeah, yeah," he detached himself from my arms and looked at the piece of metal he had given me.

"You massacred it! Child, we must really work on your skills while we are in Faerie. You suck at this."

I chuckled.

"I know. Look, Garron, the sun has almost set, I have to go and talk to my aunt and make sure she is okay before we leave."

"I'll come by the palace to take you at midnight; you have enough time until then to talk with your aunt."

"Okay."

I took Tro in my arms again and he protested loudly because I had interrupted his game with Garron's tail and I went back to the car. The guards started the engine immediately and we were back at the palace in a half an hour.

Effy was waiting for me on the palace's stair.

"Effy, I must leave here and go to Faerie."

"I will start packing immediately," she said and started to move towards the palace doors.

"Effy…"

"Yes?" she turned and looked at me with sadness in her big eyes.

"Will you come with me?"

She was on me in a flash, hugging me tight.

"Of course I'll come with you, where else would I go?"

She left to pack our things and I went to my aunt.

She was sitting on her chair and two of her handmaids were sitting at her feet. As soon as they saw me they got up, bowed deeply and left.

I went to my aunt and hugged her and then I sat on my usual cushion. Tro was asleep in my arms so I put him on the cushion next to me.

"I have to go, **I****̱****theía mou."**

"Do you?"

"Yes, I have to go to Faerie to learn how to mask my smell."

She smiled kindly.

"You spoke with Garron, didn't you?"

"You… didn't know that?"

"No, my dear, I can't see you anymore."

"Oh, Gods, **I****̱****theía mou**, but how? I couldn't have that much power. Could I?"

"You have great power my dear, greater than I ever had, and it is fine. Really. I used to envy those who couldn't see what awaited them… now I know how it is."

"And how is it?"

"Easier. Much easier."

"I'm sorry all the same, I shouldn't have done that."

"My father wishes to speak with you, dear."

"Your father? As in Apollo?"

"Yes."

"O…kay."

As if she made a sign the doors opened and Apollo came in. He was beautiful and regal, tall, with wavy blonde hair, and with a perfect face and a muscular body. He was dressed in white and gold. What's with those colors?

"They are the colors of royalty, Sookie."

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"Yes, I can," he smiled at me gently.

I realized then that I had been very impolite to a God and I got to my feet immediately.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Do not concern yourself, little one. We are family."

"Hmm, yes, you are my…"

"Great-great-grandfather, yes."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, great-great-grandfather."

"It is nice to meet you too, Sookie. I must say you look very much like your great-great-grandmother. If it wasn't for your temper, that I must say you inherited from me, I would think that you were her."

"Asukina."

"Yes, Asukina. You were named after her, you know?"

"My aunt told me."

"Of course she did. She loves you very much."

"I know that, too." I took my aunt's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I want to give you something that is mine to give."

I stood silently waiting for him to continue.

"You probably know that I am the God of many things, one of which is healing. You have a very tender heart, and because of that I will give you my ability to heal anything and everything. I think that it is very suited to you."

"Thank you, but… why are you doing this?"

"Are you accepting my gift?"

I looked at him dumbfounded and then at my aunt. They were both waiting for my answer. So my manners kicked in.

"Yes, thank you very much Great-great-grandfather."

He put a hand on my head and I felt a strange energy wrapping me, entering in my body, making me stronger, changing me and then he took his hand off me.

"It is done."

"Excuse me? What is done?"

"You are a Goddess now."

"I am… what? Why?"

"You have my temper and pride as I said, so you will only get into more trouble with the Moirae, so now they can't tamper with your destiny. Now you are one of us."

"I thought you couldn't do that. When my aunt was stripped of her powers, why didn't you make her a Goddess?"

"Because I couldn't give a human the powers of a God, it would have killed her. You are a fairy princess with the blood of a God and you are strong enough to handle this power."

"Oh… well, you are very kind to help me, thank you very much," I said, unsure yet how I felt about this change.

"This will not change you in any way, my child," he said responding to my unspoken questions. "It will only give you a higher status in our world, but you are the same. Your heart was always tender towards suffering and injustice, and now you have the tools to help anyone you wish to."

"You gave me more than that. You made me the Goddess of healing… if I understood you correctly."

"Yes."

"Then you gave me the responsibility to help everyone that is suffering. I don't have a choice anymore, I have to help everybody and…"

"No Sookie, there's always a choice. You can give healing powers to anyone you wish to, so they can do your work, you can ignore them… anything you want."

"I couldn't ignore them! How could I?"

"Everyone else does."

"I'm not everyone else!"

"I know Sookie, this is why you are so perfect for this. You really care for people. Now you have the power to do more than just accept the way things are. Now you can change what is wrong. You always wanted to do that."

"Yes, I did. I do. You are right. I can do good to a lot of people."

"Yes, you can."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I don't have your heart, child. I am too selfish to care about everyone, to look after all those who need help. You have Asukina's heart - so loving, so caring," he kissed my forehead. "Goodbye Sookie," he kissed my aunt's forehead too "Good bye Pythia, my child."

And with that he vanished.

"Well, that was… something else," I huffed.

"Yes, he has a taste for drama hasn't he?"

"Yes, he does. Did you know what he would do?"

"No, I didn't. That was not how your life was, the last time I was able to see it. I don't know what will happen from here, my dear."

"Good. I'm in charge of my destiny, no one but me decides what I will do and when. I like that."

"I know" her mouth stretched in a big smile.

"I love you **I****̱****theía mou**."

"I love you too, my dear. Visit me sometimes."

"Of course I will." I hugged her, took Tro carefully so as not to wake him, and left.

I went to say good-bye to Mary and Erin, promising them that I would visit often and went out of the palace to where Garron waited with Effy at the foot of the stairs with our luggage.

"Well this is it. Let's go."

"That doesn't sound very poetic, doesn't it? It will be written in stone for the ages to come: 'Princess Asukina left the island as a Goddess in search of her destiny saying let's go - how deep!'"

"Don't mock me Garron, if you want deep, read Confucius."

**I****̱** **theía mou- my aunt**

**There is no evidence that the Fates and Apollo were enemies, I made up that part to go better with my story.**

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Many thanks to my dear beta All About Eric for all her help and support.**_

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

EPOV

I opened my eyes and looked around me not knowing where I was or how I got there. It was very dark and I couldn't see anything at all. I tried to lift my hand but I found that I couldn't. I was not able to move at all, actually; something was encasing me, preventing me from moving. A strong smell filled my nose, like freshly plowed (dug) earth, and rain.

It was then that a terrible realization hit me. I was buried. I began struggling and to my astonishment the earth gave way and the space around me seem to increase. I lifted my hands and started digging my way out of my grave.

I was out of the ground in a few minutes and I paused for a minute to get a better grasp of my situation. I looked at my body and it was intact; there were no wounds anywhere in sight. Then why had someone buried me?… The last thing I remembered was the argument with my father and my leaving the village ... there was a man... an ill man on the side of the road. He ... he did something to me. An image of Sookie crossed my mind. Why had I not dreamed of her before I woke tonight? What had happened to her? There was not even one night that I had not dreamed of her since our first meeting, so now there must be something wrong if I hadn't seen her in my dreams.

My throat ached so I went looking for some water to drink. There was the sound of running water, so I headed that way, carefully looking around me to avoid walking into an animal trap. The night was pretty light so it was easy for me to see where I was going; a little too easy, considering the moon was not full, but I didn't give it much thought.

A few questions crossed my mind while I was making my way through the thick forest: who buried me here? And why was I buried? Was my father so angry at me that he would deny me a normal Viking funeral by placing me on a ship, launching it to sea and firing lighted arrows at it?

No matter how angry my father was, he wouldn't have made a fool of himself by burying his son in the ground. It must have been someone else...

And what had happened to Snö? And my horse... I was probably not paying attention and some lowlife mugger hit me on the head and stole my horse and... no, Snö would have attacked him; he was very loyal to me... Maybe he killed Snö...

That thought made my heart ache. He was the only friend I had left; all the others had abandoned me a long time ago when I refused to go partying and chasing women with them.

I reached the narrow stream and bent down to take some cold water in my hands and drank a mouthful. It tasted vile! It came back up the next second, and I felt like my stomach tightened and my throat burned. I heard a soft sound behind me and I turned swiftly with my hands reaching for the sword that was not there and something snapped in my mouth. What the...?

"I see you rose well, my child."

I looked at the man before me and he seemed familiar, but I could not exactly pinpoint where I knew him from. Was he a friend of my father's? No, there was a slight accent in his voice that hinted he was not from around here.

"Who are you?" I asked him, still keeping my guard up.

"I am Appius Livius Ocella and I am your maker, child. You will call me Master."

"Maker? Maker of what? Master? I am not a slave, stranger, I am a prince!"

"You will learn your place soon, young one. I do not care for any title you might have had; now you belong to me."

"I belong to no one!" I snapped at him angrily.

This man was mad! I had not obeyed my father's orders, so there was not a chance in hell I would listen to anyone else's commands.

The mad man moved at a speed I had not imagined possible, and he was standing before me in the blink of an eye.

"Kneel," he ordered.

"I kneel before no one."

Surprise crossed his face as if he actually expected no resistance from me.

"You are very strong willed, I shall enjoy breaking you."

In a swift move he threw a long silver chain around my neck and it took all my willpower not to collapse from the pain. Why would a simple silver chain burn me like it was made of fire? Was this some kind of witchcraft?

"Are you a warlock, stranger?" I manage to say through my clenched teeth.

My teeth were hurting and my canines were cutting through my lower lip. I smelt the blood that was oozing from my mouth and it made me... hungry? Not only hungry, but starving! My vision blurred and everything around me disappeared as I burned from a hunger that I had never felt before.

I jumped on the strange man and went directly for his neck. I bit fiercely into his flesh and drank deeply, trying to sate this hunger inside me. The chain burned my neck as the man yanked at it in a useless attempt to stop me, but I no longer cared, I kept drinking while his movements slowed and weakened, until his body became still and I had nothing more to drink.

I rose from the man. The chain fell off me, not having a strong hand to keep it in place, and I felt the burning sensation fading immediately. I stared at the man and he looked as if he had been ravaged by some wild animal. How…? What….? I put my hand over my mouth and I felt two very sharp …fangs?... and blood, my mouth was all bloody and in that moment I understood that I was no longer who I was.

I was a monster.

Anger and shame filled me as I understood what I had lost. There was no going back now. I could no longer go home, even if my father wanted me there, which he didn't. I was never going to see my mother, my brothers, sisters…

Sorrow filled me, making me weak at the knees. I fell to the ground keeping my head in my hands. Sookie… would she still love me if she could see me now? Of course not. How could she? I was a monster now, and a monster's place was in hell, not with an angel.

That's why she hadn't come to me when I slept. She was disgusted by the monster I had become. I felt hot tears on my face and I quickly wiped them off with my sleeve. A Viking never cries. Of course, now I was not a Viking anymore, I was a monster, but I still had my pride.

I looked at my sleeve and it was stained with blood. I tentatively wiped another tear with my finger and it was blood again.

My tears were made of blood.

Anger ripped through me. I did not ask for this! All my life my father tried to control me to make me do what he wanted; my men expected me to lead them towards victory; my mother wanted me to marry some girl and have kids. No one asked me what _I_ wanted.

No one but my Sookie.

And now I could never be with her again.

I rose to my feet and struck a fist against a thick tree. The tree broke. I grabbed a tree and pulled it up by the roots and threw it at another tree which snapped in half.

I kept ravaging the forest until my anger melted and my head cleared.

I was very strong. Stronger than anything I had ever seen or heard about. And fast.

What was I?

I saw the stranger's body lying on the ground. This man before me held the answer to what I had become, but he was no use to me now, he was dead.

I searched him thoroughly and found a few coins and a strange knife with the hilt made of gold and the blade made of shining silver with a wooden core. I took everything; he wasn't going to need all that, and I tried to find my way out of the forest to see if I recognized my surroundings.

At the edge of the woods there was a young-looking man who stood there like he was waiting for something. He was wearing white linen pants, his feet were bare and his chest and arms were covered in strange-looking tattoos.

As soon as he saw me his face lit up.

"Come, child, let us find shelter for the day."

Child? He looked barely sixteen years of age himself and he called me child? A realization hit me.

"Are you a monster too?"

"You could say that, but I would prefer you to call me by my name," he smiled softly. "I am Godric, Erikr, and I was waiting for you."

"How do you know my name?"

"I will answer all your questions once we are near the cave I found yesterday. There is not enough time for us to stay here and talk. The dawn is near. It took you longer than I expected to drain Ocella."

"Were you his friend? And how did you know I…drained him?"

"I was never a friend to Ocella. As for the second part… as I said, I will explain once we are sheltered."

"Why do we need to shelter?"

"Because we are vampires, my child, and a vampire's worst enemy is the sun."

"You are afraid of the sun?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"You will be afraid of it too when you realize that it will burn you to ashes in mere moments."

"The sun would burn me?"

"Yes, we are creatures of the night, young one. Now come."

And he started running with a speed that made it hard for me to follow, but I was a Viking, and I held my own. We reached the cave just as the sun began to lighten the horizon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked me in a whisper. "And so deadly… one day I will stay here and I will see it all, but not today…"

He looked as if he regretted that, but I couldn't think of it much longer as my vision dimmed and my movements slowed down, as if I was walking through thick syrup.

I lay on the cold rocks in the cave feeling suddenly very weak, and then everything went black.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

SPOV

In the past four years I had learned a lot of magic but I had also learned a lot about people. Although I lived in Faery, as soon as the word spread that I was the goddess of healing, people from all the realms came to me asking for help.

At first I wasn't very sure about what was I supposed to do to heal them, but it seemed that as soon as I saw an ill or injured person I knew exactly what was wrong with him or her and I just had to place my hand on their heads and a wave of energy passed from me to them and they were instantly healed.

In the beginning I felt drained and weak after two or three healings, but in time my powers grew strong and now I could heal hundreds and not feel weakened in any way.

A knock on the door woke me up from my reverie.

"Yes?"

The door open and my fae handmaiden came in. She was a beautiful, tall woman with long, wavy, dark hair and big green eyes. She was a distant cousin to me it seemed, and as soon as I came to Faery she offered to be my handmaiden and help me with my magic. She was always very cheerful and that's why Garron found her very tiring.

Tro leaped from the bed and went to her to receive his food she brought with her. He grew very large during the last four years. Garron trained him to defend me and he took that job very seriously. He almost bitted a fairy male's head off for trying to grab the hem of my dress to kiss it. No one ever dared to came near me ever since.

"Good morning, my dear! Are you still in bed? Do you want me to bring your breakfast in here? I made pancakes with fresh strawberries and whipped cream!"

"Thank you Claudine, but I think I'll eat them in the garden with Garron."

"He was asking about you; he seemed very concerned that you were not feeling well."

"Garron? Concerned?"

"Yes… well, I will go and get your bath ready and then…"

"Claudine? Can you tell me exactly what Garron said?"

She actually blushed at that.

"He… he asked if your butt didn't hurt from all that lazing in bed half the morning."

I burst out laughing. That seemed more like Garron.

"Thanks Claudine. Don't bother with the bath because I'll just have a quick shower, no point making Garron wait much longer or he'll smoke my butt for it."

I went to the bathroom while Claudine got my clothes ready and made the bed for me.

I don't know why Claudine did all that for me; everything was very easy to do in Faery, you just had to use a little magic and everything worked the way you wanted, so it would have taken me just a second to do all that by myself, but she seem to enjoy helping me with everything. She took much pride being the handmaid of the goddess - that is what everybody around here called me.

It was kinda weird at first, having everybody bowing and bringing me offerings - they even built me a temple so I could have my own place and it had very big rooms with high ceilings so that Garron wouldn't feel cramped. These days I had thousands of people from all the realms sending me gifts and offerings as a thank you for helping them or their families.

What a long way I had come from the frightened little girl who stood at the edge of her parents' graves not knowing what was going to happen to her…

I walked out through the doors with Tro after me and headed for the beautiful garden that surrounded the whole temple.

In Faery all the plants and threes grew tall and healthy, beautiful and strong, so the whole fae world was a garden actually, but my garden was very special because it had plants that couldn't be seen anywhere else; they were all unique and beautiful. The garden was a gift from the king of the demons' realm.

His pregnant wife had been nearing full term when she became very ill. None of the doctors from the demons' world knew what was wrong or how to help her and the poor woman almost died, along with her son. Desperate, the demon king came to me and asked me on his knees to help his wife.

That was indeed a very big deal, since a demon would rather die than kneel in front of anyone. So I went with him to the demons' realm and healed his wife and helped her deliver a strong and healthy boy. The king was beyond happy and when he took me back to Faery he made this special garden for me. Every day in my garden a new flower even more beautiful than the others bloomed. If I were a Christian, like my Gran, I would think that this is how Heaven would look.

Garron sat by the fountain and yawned. Tro went to sit at a shadow of a very large three.

"Well, no need to rush like that, goddess. We are only your servants. Walk all over us and we will be grateful for it."

"Oh, please Garron, what's with all the drama? You know, I have no idea how you lived for all those centuries by yourself when you complain if I wake up one hour late."

"Who's complaining? I don't need anyone, little girl! I could go back to the island right now and…"

"Forget it! You're not going anywhere, you promised you'd stay with me, remember? For as long as I need you."

"That was stupid of me."

"Yeah… but now it's done and you can't leave me."

"Maybe, but I don't have to enjoy it!"

"Yeah, right. Like you don't like all those faeries and demons and gods know what other beings that come here and marvel at your beauty and bring you sweet fruits that I never saw before in my entire life."

"Pfff, in your entire life, yeah, you've lived like …. what… eighteen years? Wow, and you never saw…?"

I laughed hard at that.

"Okay, you win this one, Garron, you had me there."

It was our morning ritual for Garron to complain for having to stay here with me and me trying to minimize his effort.

Actually we both enjoyed it here well enough. We had open spaces for Garron to fly as much as he wanted, we had our own workshop where Garron taught me how to bend metal and make beautiful things out of it and a lot of people came daily to beg for my help and that made me feel very useful.

"So what did Miss Sunshine make for breakfast?"

"Claudine made us pancakes."

"Humph, if she's going to bring those _lolla_ fruits again to go with the pancakes I'll eat _her_ for breakfast."

"Come on, those were very good," I chuckled.

"You eat them then! Those seeds got stuck between my teeth and hurt like a bitch."

"You know, she is trying very hard to please you, maybe if you would be…"

"If you say 'nicer' I'll eat you too"

"Okay, okay" I laughed." Anyway she thought that strawberries and whipped cream would go well with the pancakes today, so no need to worry about those_ lolla_ fruits."

Claudine appeared near us with a steaming tray in her hands.

"Here is the breakfast. I hope you like it, but if you don't I can make something else really quickly."

"Why bother?" Garron snapped." It's not like that would be any good either."

Claudine winked at me and popped away.

"So where is Effy?" Has she already eaten?"

"Yes, she's out there training for the _Moreada._ She wants to kick some fairy ass today."

"I bet she will. That's if I don't kick hers first."

"So you haven't changed your mind? You're actually going to fight in the _Moreada_?"

"Of course I am! Why else would I have done all that training?"

"Those who are participating are very skilled fighters, Sookie; they've trained for centuries in every fighting style and with all weapons, you…"

"Don't tell me that you're scared!"

"Me? Scared? What do you take me for? A wimp? I am a dragon, the fiercest race ever born in the universe and… okay, if I admit I'm scared for you will you stay out of this _Moreada_?"

I couldn't have been more stunned if he had blown a fire-breath at me. I got up and hugged his thick neck.

"Thank you for caring about me Garron. I don't know what I would have done without you all this years."

"Let's not get all mushy right now. Will you stay out of that fighting competition?"

"It's perfectly safe Garron, it's not like we fight with real weapons and kill each other. No one has died in these _Moreadas_ in five hundred years!"

"It's only organized every five hundred years, Sookie."

"I promise I will be really careful."

"Yes, that really warms my heart."

"If someone hurts me I'll let you eat him… or her."

"Sookie…"

"I like fighting Garron, you know that. You taught me! And as you said, this thing held just every five hundred years, so…"

"You are immortal now, Sookie."

"Uffff!"

"Hi, Sookie" I heard from behind the trees to my right.

Erin and Mary came running at me.

"Oh, Gods, girls, I missed you guys so much," I said hugging them both.

"We missed you too, hon!"

"Oh, please, you just met last month for Jason's birthday," Garron mumbled.

"So will you guys stay here at my place?"

"Mom said that we have to stay at Aunt Anelore's," Mary said.

"I kinda came here to meet the man my grandma wanted to introduce me to, so I have to go stay with her…" Erin said lowering her eyes.

"Why are you letting her decide for you? Why don't you tell her that you don't want to meet that man, that you will find your own man when you want to?"

"I'm not like you Sookie, I don't have the strength…"

"If she starts crying, I'm outa here," Garron warned us.

"Erin, you are stronger than you think," I said, ignoring Garron. "You just have to voice your own opinions more often if you want your family to stop ignoring your wishes."

"I know. But it's easier said than done."

"I could tell them to go stick it if you want," Mary offered.

We all burst out laughing. Mary had no problem voicing her opinion. Even if no one cared to hear it.

"Okay girls, who wants some pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream?"

"I could eat…" Erin sat at the table.

"Mmmm, you know, strawberries have aphrodisiac properties. Maybe our Erin will jump on that poor man and…"

"Mary!" Erin blushed bright red. "Can you put something in that big mouth of yours? Here have some pancake!" Erin stuffed a big chunk of pancake into Mary's mouth.

"See Erin, it's not that hard to voice your opinions," I smiled at her.

"Yes, it's easy with you two, but with my family… I don't know… I just can't."

"It's okay, you'll find your voice when you end up married to a man you don't want and locked in the house, pregnant and with two kids that won't stop whining," Mary said between bites.

"And here I thought I was jaded," Garron finished his pancakes and leaned his back on a big tree.

We all laughed at that and finished our breakfast accompanied by friendly chatter.

After we ate Mary and Erin left to meet their families and I went to get ready for the fight.

"Sookie…"

I looked at Garron knowing that he wanted me to say I wouldn't do it, but… I really wanted to enter this competition, so I couldn't tell him I'd stay out.

"Be really careful, little girl."

I went to him and kissed his check.

"I will, it's a promise."

I entered my temple and Claudine helped me get dressed in my dark red leather fighting outfit and she braided half my hair in many thin braids that were tied together at the top of my head.

I strapped my swords on my back and my knife on my ankle and I looked in the mirror.

My body had changed a lot over the years. My breasts had got fuller (too full, as I thought sometimes), my waist had got thinner, my hips were rounder, and dressed like this I looked kinda… sexy, I guess. And dangerous.

My blue eyes contemplated the image in the mirror with a dreamy stare.

Would Erikr like me like this? I knew he loved me and all, but… I couldn't help wishing he would find me desirable, too.

Many men - faeries, demons, Britlingens and even minor gods had courted me in the last two years, and they all had something in the way they looked at me that made me understand that they desired me.

I didn't care much for _that_ coming from them, but from Erikr…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. This was not the time to be all dreamy; it was fighting time and my thoughts had to be clear and my reflexes fast.

I went to Garron and hugged him tight.

"Be strong and fast little girl, strong and fast. But most of all, be smart."

"I will," I said and I mounted him.

Tro howled at us wanting to come along.

"Sorry Tro, I can't take you there."

He went back to the three and dropped down on the ground facing away from me. Aw, my poor baby! It seems I hurt his feelings.

"I'll make it up to you, Tro, I promise," I said and with that we took off and flew towards the field prepared for the _Moreada_.

There were many lodges and tents around the battlefield that would accommodate the audience. The arena was surrounded by a magic shield that prevented the viewers from getting hurt by a stray weapon.

We landed near our white and gold tent and went in to greet my great-grandfather. Those colors have been my family colors for centuries and somehow I got stuck with them. Not that I minded.

"Greetings great-grandfather," I bowed a little toward him and then I hugged him.

"My dear, you look like a fierce warrior. The rest of the participants don't stand a chance against you. Weren't you supposed to wear your family colors today?"

"You know, white and gold are not really appropriate for a fight… with the blood and all…"

"Oh, you are right, what was I thinking? You should be careful about Cael and Boerg. They are among the best fighters I have ever come across."

"I heard they're good. Its such a pity that the vampires are not allowed in Faery for the _Moreada;_ I heard that the high king is an even better fighter than Cael and Boerg."

"Yes, Northman is the best warrior out there. He defeated an army of a thousand demons, that were sent by Loches to kill him, all by himself. But since the vampires have a little problem with sunlight, they wouldn't have been able to fight in the _Moreada_ even if we would allow them into our realm."

"How is this Northman guy?"

"He's fierce and strong, ruthless and fair; he's the best friend a man could wish for and the worst enemy anyone could have. He is the greatest high king the vampires have ever had and they know it."

"Do you think he would help me with something if I went to him and asked for his help?"

"What do you need, my child? Can I do something to help you?"

"No… it's just something I have to do…"

"Is that why you are trying so hard to learn to mask your smell?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then, when you manage to master this skill I will talk to him personally and ask him to grant you an audience. We fought many battles together and I know him well."

I threw my hands around his neck.

"Thank you, Granddaddy."

He winced at the unexpected endearment and I snickered.

"Time for you to go and fight my dear," he said smiling.

"I'll go."

"Here," he manifested a white and gold ribbon out of thin air and tied it in my hair. "At least now all will know which house you represent."

I smiled at him and went out.

There were a lot of men and women who entered the fighting competition and I went to sit with them. It was not long before we heard the drums that marked the beginning of the _Moreada, _so we went to stand in the middle of the arena.

A male demon introduced us to the public and cheers went up for each name he spoke. I heard my name and then the loudest cheer of all rang from all the lodges. It seemed that I was very well liked by all the races there.

After all our names were called, the demon started listing the pairings for the first fights and I was paired with a Faery guy from the fire people named Magnar. He came to me and bowed deeply and then went to the demon that announced the pairings.

"I surrender the fight to the goddess."

I felt so embarrassed in that moment that I wished the earth would swallow me.

A loud cheer went up from all around me and I realized the magnitude of my mistake. No one would fight me. They were all grateful to me for the help I gave them, so they would let me win without even drawing my sword from the sheath.

I lowered my head and I started to make my way out of the fighters' gathering when I felt someone patting me on my shoulder. I turned my head and there was Effy.

"Don't worry, I will fight you."

Hot tears gathered at the corners of my eyes.

"Thank you Effy. You are the best. But we both know that even you would let me win, so the best thing for me is to withdraw."

"I'm sorry; I know how much you wanted this."

"Yes," I smiled sadly, "we don't always get what we want."

And with that I went to the presenter and told him I re-draw and headed towards Garron who was waiting for me at the edge of the crowd.

"Let's go back home and I'll fight you all day long little girl. All night too, if you feel like it."

**TBC**

**Sookie's fighting outfit is like Jenifer Garner's outfit from Elektra. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**This chapter is inspired by one of my most faithful reader (and reviewer) Kathy79- thank you so much Kathy!**

EPOV

As soon as the sun set and I rose for the evening I remained completely still and opened my senses to scan the surroundings just as Godric taught me several hundred years ago. Godric… I still missed him even if almost five hundred years had passed since he felt he couldn't bear to walk this earth and decided to meet the sun.

He'd been a good friend, a wonderful teacher, a thoughtful father, but he was such an unhappy vampire… It seemed that all those years of killing and hunting weighed heavy on his shoulders.

I could remember it as if it was yesterday; the first evening I woke up in Godric's cave and saw him sitting in a dark corner, leaning his back on the rocky wall of the cave with his eyes closed.

_I had a hole inside me, like something was missing there, and it wasn't quite painful, but close enough. I rubbed my chest in an attempt to ease the ache._

"_Your maker is dead," Godric said, without opening his eyes._

"_What?"_

"_The ache in your chest means that your link to your maker is broken."_

"_The Roman?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But he died last night when I…. 'drained' him, and I didn't feel like this."_

"_No. He was drained but not dead. Vampires only die from the sun, from driving a wooden stake through their hearts or by severing their head. Draining weakens us, so Ocella died his final death as soon as the sun rose this morning."_

_I felt my throat burning and looked around for some water. _

"_Is there any water around here?"_

"_You are thirsty, child?"_

"_Yes, I am thirsty, but I am not a child."_

"_You are to me. You have to stop judging vampires' ages by their looks. We never age from the day we become vampires. I am more than two thousand years old, child."_

"_Two thousand? How long do we live?"_

"_Forever, my child. Unless we lose our heads or someone stakes us."_

"_And the sun."_

"_Yes, you've been paying attention."_

"_So, how about some water?"_

"_Water is no good to us. We cannot drink or eat anything but blood."_

"_Blood? I have to drain people forever if I want to live?"_

""_You don't have to drain them. But you will have to drink a lot at first. The newly made vampires always need a lot in their early years. And you have to be careful not to starve yourself, because then you will lose your judgment. The more you need blood, the more you'll lose your humanity and in the end you'll became a monster and kill everything in your way - man woman or child- it will not make any difference. And by the time your conscience returns you will find yourself in the middle of your own village where the monster inside you has killed everyone." His eyes opened and there was an endless grief there._

_I said nothing while he stood from his dark spot and approached me. _

"_Let us hunt, child."_

I learned a lot from him in the hundred years we spent together and the most important thing I found out was that vampires can't dream. I suffered a lot from the lack of dreams or, more to the point, from the lack of Sookie, but Godric told me that she would wait for me in her own time so all I had to do was to survive for a thousand years and I would meet her again.

I did more than survive. I fought and won many battles; I gathered any good vampire warrior that I could find and soon I had an army under my command. Together with a few leaders of other supernatural species we formed the Council and organized our races.

I was now the most powerful vampire in existence, and by power I meant physical, psychical and political strength.

Godric told me in the first nights of my vampire existence that sometimes vampires had special gifts. And it seemed that my special gift was the unusual strength of my body and my mind. That was how I managed to resist the command of my maker and that was how I overpowered him even though he was more than a thousand years old at the time, and that was very unique since it seemed that vampires grew in strength with age.

It was not a big loss, the death of my maker. He was a cruel and unpleasant man in life, and he became even worse as a vampire. He had one child before me and after I had learned enough to survive on my own and Godric had left I went looking for this brother I didn't know.

Villoneos was a very rough vampire. He stood six foot four, with a muscular body he had gained during the time he was a gladiator in Rome. He had light brown hair and golden eyes like a lion. He didn't speak much and lived alone from the moment Ocella let him strike out on his own.

The scars on his body attested to the hard life he'd had as a human. And that was nothing compared to the life he'd had with Ocella.

It was not easy to track him down, but it seemed that the blood of our maker allowed us to feel each other and I was able to find him after a few years of searching. He was very wary of me at first, mostly because he realized very soon that I was stronger than him, and it took me almost a hundred years to win his trust. But after that he became my most loyal subject. Now he was my second-in-command, my friend and my brother.

I set aside all the thoughts of the past as I got up from my bed and left my secret room in the cellar of my large mansion and went to grab a snack. My servants and bodyguards bowed and greeted me as I walked past them to go hunt for my dinner.

The streets of London were full of people who were going to parties or just wandering the streets. This was a very busy city at night, and I loved its energy and the people's joie de vivre.

I eyed a nice-looking woman who was clearly from the upper classes and I followed her into a park. She seemed in a hurry and soon it became clear why. She was sneaking out to meet her lover. I remained in the shadows and watched the lovers whispering sweet things to each other and an old ache awoke in my chest. I had yet two centuries to wait for my beloved to be born.

The woman turned her head to rest it on the man's shoulder and he gathered her close with one arm. They looked so happy…

The woman's face was beautiful and serene; her pale skin looked like porcelain, her blonde hair was curled skillfully and it reminded me of Sookie's soft curls the last night I had seen her.

I left the lovers to their embrace and went to find other prey. I found a nice plump brunette not far away and had my fill, after which I went back to my house to take care of the endless list of things that needed my immediate attention and I forgot all about the pretty blonde and her lover.

A few years had passed since the night I first saw her, but as soon as I saw her face, I knew exactly who she was. But she was different somehow. Not just because she was a vampire, but because there was a bitterness to her.

She was the child of Gerard Becotte, one of the French vampires who were visiting London, and he was known to be cruel and violent with women. I could see how he would not have been a very good maker for the poor girl.

Becotte came that evening to request to be allowed to remain in London for a few months more as he needed time to train his new child. I was not at all pleased by his request and I told him I'd think about it and I'd let him know.

"Villon, send one of the men to follow Becotte, and report to me in a few days."

"Yes, brother," and with that Villoneos left.

He was a man of few words, my brother, but we didn't need a lot of words to understand each other. He knew what I thought before I thought it.

The man my brother sent to follow Becotte returned to report after two nights. His name was Moon and he was a two centuries-old vampire who had been with me for fifty years now. He was loyal and very straightforward and I appreciated that in my subjects. His dark hair was tied behind him in a long braid and his chocolate-brown eyes looked at me directly. He was tall and muscular, as most of my warriors were, but he had lightness to him that many of the others lacked.

"Your majesty," he bowed deeply.

"Speak, Moon."

"I followed Becotte as Villon told me and I found his resting place. It's not far from here, on Bouverie Street. He has little personnel and they are heavily glamoured. As for his child, she is kept in a prison cell in the cellar, bound in silver. He doesn't feed her much and he rapes and beats her a few times every night. He goes hunting around midnight and brings back with him two or three women who he beats and rapes as well."

Rage filled me. That man was everything I hated. Cowardly and cruel. A monster. Just like Ocella had been.

My brother came forward from his usual place behind me.

"I want him, brother."

"We go tonight."

As we entered Becotte's house he came to greet us at the door, shoving the old butler out of his way.

"Your majesty! Quelle honeur…"

Villon had him by the neck in a blink of an eye.

"You have been taking advantage of my hospitality, Becotte. You must have heard that I don't like makers torturing their children and hurting innocent humans. Have you not?"

"I.. I… You are known as a vicious and dangerous vampire… I…"

"I am. Vicious and dangerous to all those who disobey me. Just as you have. Brother."

He nodded towards me and left, dragging Becotte after him. I went to the cellar and found the poor girl in such a pitiful state that I wished I could torture Becotte myself. I used my leather gloves to rip the silver chains that were suspending her from the ceiling and I tried to gather her in my arms but she screamed and crawled back into a corner where she hugged her knees, rocking herself and sobbing. Torture was too good for Becotte.

I was lucky enough to have been stronger than my maker and killed him on the first night, but I could not imagine what it was like to feel so powerless and to have someone force me into anything they wanted. As I looked at her I tried to imagine how it had been for my brother, considering that our maker was pretty much like Becotte, only he liked men. Villon would take good care of Becotte.

"I will not hurt you, little one. I am here to help you."

She sobbed even harder.

"I am the high king of the vampires and I promise you, no one will ever hurt you again. Come; let me take you somewhere better. And cleaner."

She looked up at me with her blue eyes full of despair.

"He will find me."

"Becotte will cease to exist very soon; you have nothing to fear from him."

"He's dead?"

"He will be after he is tortured for what he has done to you."

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No, little one, it is not. Come." I held out my hand towards her and after a few seconds she took it.

"I am called Pamela De Beaufort."

"Such a big name for such a little woman, how about we call you Pam?"

"My nanny used to call me Pam when I was little."

"It is settled then, Pam. I am called Northman."

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**SPOV**

"Garron, would you look after Tro while I'm gone?"

"No, I'll feed him to the harpies."

Tro whined loudly as if he could understand exactly what Garron said.

"Garron!"

"Fine, I'll look after him. I swear you sound more and more like a mother hen," he mumbled.

I smiled and caressed his face.

"I won't stay long."

"For Gods' sake Sookie, would you go already? It's your Gran's birthday and she's waiting for you."

"I know, I know. It's just so hard to leave you two here."

"Well you have to, unless you want us to make the eight o'clock news. Imagine the titles: 'white monster dragon and wolf eat residents of a small town in Louisiana'. On second thoughts, maybe we should come with you…. I'll bet all those southerners are really tasty with all the spicy food they eat."

"You are _so_ not funny." I tried hard to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

"Oh, please! You hurt me! I'm the funniest dragon you know."

"You're the _only_ dragon I know."

"And therefore the funniest."

I couldn't argue that, so I hugged them both one more time and popped to Bon Temps.

Gran was in the kitchen as usual, cooking something that made my mouth water.

"Happy Birthday, Gran." I ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

She looked older and more wrinkled but her face was as beautiful as I remembered.

"Sookie, goodness! Look at you! You are such a beautiful girl. No, you are not a girl anymore. You are a woman now. Oh, how the time seem to pass in a blink of an eye."

"I know! It seems like yesterday I was here when my parents died and now I'm twenty-one. Legal and all."

"Come, my dear, have a seat. I baked you some pecan pie, I know that's your favorite."

"Thank you Gran! You are the best." I kissed her cheek and went to sit at the round wooden table.

"Now, now, you'll make me cry."

"You can't cry, Gran, it's your birthday!"

"So they keep telling me," she smiled lovingly at me.

The entrance door opened and Jason yelled from down the hall.

"Happy Birthday, Gran! I brought you some flowers and…" he came into the kitchen and finally noticed me. "Sis! You're here!"

My brother was no genius.

"Hi Jason." I got up to hug him.

"Wow, sis, you look… I mean… Wow."

Yeah, I stand by my statement. No genius there.

"You look good too, Jase."

He went to kiss Gran and give her the flowers.

"Mmm, something smells really good… Pecan pie?"

"I swear Jason, you have the nose of a hungry wolf. Sit with your sister and I'll get you a piece."

We sat there for hours catching up on each other's lives. My grandfather died a few years ago, so Gran lived alone. My brother Jason had moved out of the house as soon as he turned eighteen. He now lived in our parents' house and he was changing women like other people change their socks, but he came to visit Gran every day. I assume he mostly came so he can grab a hot dinner, but it was a nice thing all the same.

Soon it was evening and Gran excused herself and went to bed.

"You know Sookie, you should come more often. Gran missed you very much. She always worries about you, you know?"

"I know, Jase I'm sorry. But up until recently I worked on some very difficult magic that I had to learn and I had to be in Faery for that."

"But you've learned it now?"

"Yes, I've learned it."

"That's good. So you'll visit us more often from now on?"

"Yes, I will. Actually I will come back very soon to meet the vampire high king."

"High king, huh? Does that mean that he is the boss of all the vampires?"

"Yes, he is."

"There is a bar in Shreveport owned by a big vamp, maybe you could meet the one you're looking for there."

"There re a lot of vampires in the world, Jason, the chances of my meeting Northman at the…"

"Hey, that's his name."

"Whose name?'

"The vamp with the bar in Shreveport."

"You mean that Northman owns a bar in Shreveport?"

I was so shocked that he could have knocked me down with a feather.

"Yep. The bar's name is Fangtasia."

"Oh my God, Jason, I have to go there."

"We could go if you want to. Let me talk to Hoyt and see if he can come with us tomorrow."

"No, not tomorrow, right now."

"Easy there, sis. What's the big rush?"

I felt hot tears stinging in my eyes.

"You don't understand… I have to go. I've waited for so long…"

"Okay, okay, we'll go tonight, just don't start crying on me, okay?"

He looked really uncomfortable.

"Look, you go get yourself ready and I'll go home and change really fast and I'll come in half an hour to get you, okay?"

"Okay," my voice trembled really badly.

He was out of the door in a second. I guess he really hated crying women.

I went up the stairs to my room and I sat on the bed feeling overwhelmed. This was it. I was going to finally meet Northman. The man - or rather vampire - that had founded the Council and single-handedly organized the vampire world. He was the law in the vampire world.

He had a reputation of being a very fair ruler and I really hoped he would agree to help me find Erikr. How many thousand-year-old Vikings could be out there?

I really hoped that all that training would help me keep my magic up in order to mask my scent. It would be really bad if it slipped, even for a second, in the middle of a vampire bar. I might as well wear a sign with 'vampire meal' on my forehead.

My heart was beating furiously in my chest and my hands trembled so badly that I couldn't even grab a dress from the closet.

My Erikr… It had been so long since I last saw him in my dreams. Sometimes it felt like it was just yesterday that he'd held me in his strong arms and kissed me for the first time. I could see his blue eyes looking at me with love and desire in his stare.

I missed him so much… so much. It was like a part of me wasn't there, like I had a hole inside my chest that wouldn't go away no matter what I did.

I remembered our talks, our plans, the way his mouth twitched in a cocky smile every time he caught me staring at him; the mischievous glint in his eyes when he teased me; the way he comforted me every time I felt down.

Tears were falling from my eyes onto the yellow sundress that I was wearing. Would the king help me find Erikr?

I heard the door opening and Jason coming back into the house.

"Are you ready, sis?"

"In a minute," I said and manifested a red silk dress, red lace underwear and some black pumps, so I would blend in at the vampire bar.

I hoped that red would bring me good luck in my quest, considering that it was Erikr's favorite color. I put on some makeup and brushed my hair until it shone and I was as ready as I would ever be.

Jason drove us in his shiny new truck and I let my thoughts wander again.

I was prepared to negotiate with the king for his help. There was nothing I wouldn't give him in exchange … I really hoped he wouldn't ask me for some fairy blood. That would be a little hard…

I didn't even notice that we had entered Shreveport until I realized that Jason was pulling into a parking lot.

I felt like I was going to pass out from the strength of my emotions.

"Sis, are you okay? If you're not feeling well we could go back home and…"

"No! I'm fine, let's go."

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to throw up, and if you do that, please don't do it in my car."

Leave it to Jason to bring me back to reality.

"I'm okay, Jase, really."

"Okay."

We exited the truck and went to stand at the end of the line with the rest of the people who were waiting to enter the bar.

A beautiful blonde vampire woman was dressed in a tight fitting black dress. She looked really bored and twitched her nose any time she saw a man or a woman she didn't like or discovered a fake ID.

As soon as she noticed me her eyes brightened and her mood changed.

"Hello, there. This is your first time here?" she checked my ID and Jason's.

"Yes, I'm here to speak to Northman."

"Who isn't? But I'm afraid he doesn't like blondes, dear. Me on the other hand… I loooove blondes," she leered at me.

"I really want to speak to him, if you don't mind."

"Fine, knock yourself out. But you know where to find me if he's not interested." She waved us in.

EPOV

I was lucky that boredom was not one of the ways a vampire could die, because I would have been rotten in my grave by now.

Humans are such a pitiful race. They all looked the same, talked the same, fucked the same… It was like they were all lame Xerox copies.

I scanned the bar to find something a bit more interesting, but nothing… nothing at all.

There were tourists, fangbangers, local humans, fangbangers, a few vampires from this area, fangbangers… I sighed and took my phone out to check on my brother who remained in Paris to deal with a situation.

"Villon, how are things?"

"It is done, brother."

"Good, are you coming here now?"

"Why would I come to a backwater town in Louisiana? I have no idea why you spend so much time there."

"Yes, well… I have my reasons."

"So you always say."

"Brother, I…"

A woman in a red dress came into my bar and I felt like the world turned upside down. That was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my long life. And I've seen a lot of beautiful women.

"Brother? Are you still there?"

"I have to go Villon, I'll call you later." I ended the call without taking my eyes off the woman.

Her body was made to drive a man mad with desire, her hair looked tousled like she just got up from her lover's bed, her lush breast were filling the upper part of the dress in a way that made my hands twitch to rip the dress off and see them, her small waist was wrapped in a thin belt, her legs were beautifully shaped.

She was perfection.

Never before had I been impressed with a woman in such a way.

She looked around like she was looking for something or someone. The man next to her whispered something in her ear. I hadn't even noticed him. They went to the bar and asked Long Shadow if I was there.

That should be interesting.

Long Shadow looked at me and I nodded so he pointed them in the direction of my booth. The man remained at the bar while the woman made her way towards me.

I had no idea a woman's body could move like that.

All around her men were turning to watch her but she didn't even notice them.

My booth was in the darkest corner of the bar, so she couldn't see me well as she approached me. I turned my head back towards my phone with an effort of will, and I heard her footsteps getting closer and closer until she reached the booth.

"Good evening your majesty, I'm…"

I turned my head towards her and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened and her hand reached out to touch my face.

Her eyes got blurry and she started shaking.

"Erikr!"

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

Cont. EPOV

"Erikr!"

In that moment the realization hit me.

"Sookie!"

I got up slowly from my booth while I studied her face, her body. She had changed so much from the fourteen-year-old child that she had been when I last saw her. She had become more beautiful; stronger and very, very desirable.

Her trembling hand touched my face as if she was in trance and she started to lose consciousness.

I caught her as she was falling and gathered her close to my body.

A beautiful, compelling smell of fairy had spread all around us, making all the vampires in the bar growl with bloodlust. I dropped my fangs, growling back at them to warn them not to come any closer.

I had to do something fast. I picked her up and started towards the back exit.

"Hey! Whatcha doing with my sister?"

This was not a good time. I turned towards the blond man that had to be Sookie's brother Jason, and glamored him.

"You came here alone, to have fun. Go pick a woman and forget all about Sookie."

He went directly to the bar and sat next to a skinny redhead. Good boy.

I was at my car in a second.

"Eric? What's happened?" Pam came around the corner.

She sniffed in my direction and her fangs dropped.

"Mmmm, fairy! Will you share?"

I shifted Sookie in my arms so I could hold her with just one arm and I grabbed Pam by the throat, holding her off the ground. Her eyes widened in fear.

"She is_ MINE_!"

"Yes, Master."

I let her go and kept my eyes on her.

"You just crossed the line, Pam; don't do it again."

"Y..yes, Master."

"Go and deal with the humans in the bar, they saw too much."

She bowed deeply and went back inside.

I placed Sookie gently on the front seat and rounded the car to the driver's side. She looked so peaceful sitting there; her features were unbelievably soft yet amazingly attractive.

I drove in silence until I reached the gates to my mansion. Rasul bowed deeply and pushed the button for the gates to open.

I drove around the large mansion, entered the underground parking garage and gathered Sookie in my arms, taking the elevator to my private apartments.

Her fairy scent surrounded me, making my fangs ache for a taste of her blood, but she was the love of my life and I would rather cut my right arm off than hurt her.

I went directly to my bedroom and placed Sookie on my bed and I lay beside her holding her head in the crook of my arm and caressing her face with my other hand.

How many times had I imagined her here in my bed with me? How many times had I imagined myself holding her like this? I could not remember the number of times I had fantasised about this, but none of my fantasies could even come close to this.

My beloved was much more beautiful that I could have imagined her; she was everything a man could desire, and more. I could not believe this beauty was fated to be mine.

She was warm and soft, her face relaxed in a serene expression.

I leaned down and kissed her mouth tenderly. Her lips were like rose petals under mine. I caressed the side of her face with my thumb and I kissed her brows, her forehead, the tip of her nose, every part of her face.

SPOV

The darkness started to dissipate and my consciousness returned.

I felt something on my face and I raised my hand to figure out what it was and I felt kisses on my hand.

I opened my eyes but my vision was blurred.

I tried to jump away from whoever was bold enough to defy death only to touch me, but something heavy was pinning me down. I gathered all my power and released it on the intruder, but he didn't even flinch.

"Relax, min söta. I have you."

My heart leapt as if it was about to jump out of my chest.

"Erikr!"

I blinked a few times to clear my sight and Erikr's face appeared in front of me.

"Is this a dream?" the Norse language flowed easily from my mouth as always.

"No, min kärlek. No more dreams for us, everything is real. I am real."

"How…?" I looked around me and tried to remember where I was and how I got there, but nothing was familiar. "Where are we?"

"In my apartment. I thought the safest thing to do was to get you out of Fangtasia, when your scent made all the vampires want to grab a bite of fairy."

"Oh, Gods! My shield!" I gathered my magic and put my scent shield back up. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, min söta."

I remembered going to Fangtasia with Jason and… Jason!

"What happened to my brother?"

"He is fine, I glamoured him into having some fun with a woman or two. I'm sure he's doing exactly that right now." His mouth twitched in a half smile.

I felt myself smiling too.

"You wasted a good glamour on that, you know?"

I looked at him laughing and everything seemed so surreal. I was here with my Erikr and we were talking about my brother! He looked just the same as I remembered him, his beautiful features smooth and aristocratic, and his large hands holding me and caressing me.

I felt dizzy just looking at him.

He felt my mood change and leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth. My senses went wild at that. I turned my head a little and waited and he placed another kiss on my mouth.

My lips ached for a little more and I opened them a little and I tentatively licked his lower lip. I felt him shudder against my body and his mouth descended hungrily on mine. His body was pressed on mine, allowing me to feel all of him.

A shot of desire ran from my stomach down to my womanhood. I raised my hands to hug him close while his tongue caressed mine in an erotic way.

My entire body was becoming aroused, trembling with unknown emotions and needs.

His lips left my mouth, going lower on my jaw and my neck. He breathed deeply, growling low in his throat.

"Let me feel you, Sookie, let me smell you, my love. Don't hide from me; I will never hurt you."

I dropped my scent shield and felt him harden even more. He raised his head and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, my Sookie. You are mine. Every inch of you, everything you feel, every breath you take, you are all mine. I will never be apart from you again. We are together, now and always," he vowed.

"Always, my Erikr."

His lips trailed a path of kisses from my neck to my breasts removing out of his way the bra and the dress and I felt myself go wild with desire the moment his lips closed around my nipple.

"AAAAhhh…"

I captured a handful of his hair, pulling his head closer to my body. I wanted more, so much more…

He flicked his tongue over my nipple and I gasped in surprise at the feeling. With every lick I felt my stomach contracting in a tight knot. His mouth was wet and cold and my body reacted to the strange combination with raw desire. He teased and played with my breasts as I struggled to breathe between every hot shiver he made me feel with his touch.

He moved to my other breast and moved the dress's material out of his way.

"You are so beautiful. So desirable. Mine. All mine."

I couldn't speak as his mouth continued to suckle and lick my nipples.

"More, please. Touch me…"

He lifted the hem of my dress with one hand and caressed my thighs from my knee up to…

"Ooooh…"

I felt wet and hot between my thighs as his hand slipped under my bikini panties. I was dying for something to sate the fire inside me. His hand slid further down until he was able to separate the tender folds of my body and caress my clit with his long fingers.

I felt like an explosion of pleasure ran through my body, as I lost control over myself with a strangled cry. He continued to massage my cleft while his other hand held me and his mouth closed on mine, swallowing my screams.

Words couldn't describe the way I felt. I clung to my Erikr, kissing him, wanting more.

"Erikr, pleeease…"

He moved lower on my body and his hands undressed me while his mouth kissed every inch of skin he discovered.

He devoured me as a starving man would devour ambrosia. His hands were restless as he moved them on my body, taking my dress off and then my bra until he finally took my panties off and I was bare to his eyes.

"Beautiful, so beautiful. Perfect…"

He placed hot kisses on my body starting with my mouth, my neck, my breasts, and my stomach until he buried his head between my thighs and nipped at the tender flesh.

I cried out in bliss as his mouth moved up and he parted my folds with one hand and licked at my pleasure bud. I shivered in response as his tongue swirled and teased me until I could take no more.

He made me fly and fall at the same time.

"Erikr…"

"I'm here, love, let yourself go."

Unbelievable feelings made me squirm and grab at the sheets in a useless attempt to hold myself still.

He continued to toy with me until I felt my body shake with another orgasm.

I pulled at his hair wanting more of him and as his eyes met mine I started to unbutton his black silk shirt. He sat up on his knees, allowing me to undress him, watching me with his cerulean blue eyes, full of passion just for me.

I slid his shirt off his arms and then grabbed his belt. It was harder to undress him than I imagined, especially since my hands trembled so hard.

I managed to undo his belt and unbutton his pants and his erection pulled free and all my courage left me.

I felt myself both scared and eager as I looked at the size of him.

He took my chin with one hand and looked me in the eye.

"Don't be scared of me Sookie; never be scared of me. I will never do anything to hurt you, lover."

"I know, but this… I …"

"Have faith, my love." He smiled lovingly and pulled me close to embrace me.

I hugged him back, caressing his back with my hands while he laid me down on my back. His hands began massaging me, making all my muscles relax. His mouth teased mine with small hot kisses and his body covered mine in a very intimate way.

One hand parted my wet folds, sliding one finger inside me. I was even wetter now. With the other hand he teased my nipple while his fangs nipped playfully at my neck.

Wave after wave of pleasure cascaded through me while his hands worked their magic on my body. I felt his hand leaving my cleft as he took his shaft and rubbed it against my cleft without entering me.

I arched my back, unable to stand it anymore, and I lifted my legs and encircled him, making his manhood slide inside me.

I felt myself climaxing as a wave of pain hit me. He drove himself deeper inside me as my orgasm mounted. I groaned at the foreign sensation of his body inside mine.

I didn't know if it was painful or pleasurable anymore; the sensations blended inside me as he moved faster and faster, his thickness only making my orgasm more intense.

I felt him go rigid inside me as he roared his release and his fangs bit viciously into my throat as his hand pressed my mouth to his throat.

I bit hard and the sweet essence of my lover filled my mouth as I felt all his emotions and feelings pouring through me.

In that moment he owned me and I owned him. There was nothing more I wanted than to be with him like this, forever.

My love and his love blended in one powerful feeling that overpowered everything else.

We remained like that, joined in body, blood and soul I could see everything he had been through, everything he had done from the moment he became a vampire, like a movie playing in my mind as I felt my memories and emotions sliding inside in his mind and body.

We were one.

I felt him move and quickly I held him tighter.

"I am heavy, min söta," he explained in a gentle tone.

"No, stay, please. I love to feel your weight on me."

"I would like nothing more than to stay like this forever, but you are still hurting, my love."

He slid out of me slowly and lay on his side resting on his elbows and looking at my face.

I remembered something that the girl - Pam, I recognized her from Erikr's memories - had said when I first arrived at to Fangtasia.

"So, Erikr, you don't like blondes, huh?"

He burst out laughing.

"I have never been with blondes in all my thousand years of vampire existence. They reminded me too much of what I had lost… of you, so I never touched any blonde women. I am sorry to say that I could not stay celibate for all this time… I wanted to, but vampire urges are very strong and feeding and sex is the strongest of all. But I was never with the same woman twice and I glamoured every one of them afterwards."

"I know. I saw it in your mind when we exchanged blood. I don't blame you for that. You had to live for a thousand years to get to me. I only had to wait seven years and that felt like an eternity. I can't imagine how hard it was for you…"

"There will never be another, min kärlek. Never. Now that I have found you, you are the only one for me."

"Yes, your ass is mine, buddy!"

He laughed hard at that, throwing his head back.

"Such language, min söta. Not very fit for a goddess, now, is it?"

"Maybe. But it describes what I want perfectly." I grinned and grabbed at his ass with one hand.

"I like the way you think."

"Jag älskar dig, min Erikr."

**TBC**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**min söta – my sweet****.**

**min kärlek- my love**

**Jag älskar dig- I love you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**SPOV**

I woke up feeling happy and complete. Erikr's arms were holding me close to his body like he was afraid I would disappear the second he let me go.

I looked up at his face that looked so peaceful in his sleep and marveled at his beauty. I lifted my hand to trace the contours of his face, his eyebrows, and his lips. His skin was soft and velvety like rose petals and I couldn't resist the temptation of his luscious lips and I kissed them softly.

His eyes snapped open and his lips twitched.

"You can't resist me, lover?"

I blushed deeply, retracted my hand and lowered my eyes.

"My beautiful lover, don't be ashamed of me. I am your mate; the other half of yourself, there is nothing shameful about loving each other, desiring each other."

"I know, but… everything is so new to me…. I spent so many years waiting for this, dreaming how it would be and… the reality is so much more…"

"I know, my love. I know."

His hand took mine and lifted my hand again to his lips, placing hot kisses in my palm.

"I love you, Sookie; you are my heart, you are my soul, you are everything to me."

"I love you too, my Erikr."

His mouth descended hungrily on mine, devouring me with desire. My hand fisted his hair while my legs circled his waist, pulling him closer.

His restless hands caressed my breasts making me moan in pleasure.

He lowered his head, licking a soft spot on my neck and one of his hands lowered to spread my thighs. I felt desire rushing through my veins, making me squirm until I couldn't resist any more and I knocked him onto his back.

I kissed him putting all the need inside me into that one kiss and he lifted my body on top of his.

My hands stroked his chest, his arms; wanting to feel him, to know him. My mouth trailed kisses from his mouth to his already hard nipples, and one of his hands sneaked between my folds stroking my nub.

It was all I could do not to scream while ribbons of pleasure ripped through me.

I felt him lifting me and his hard shaft was suddenly probing my entrance. I descended on him in a deep stroke, making him groan in bliss.

I kissed him again holding his face in my hands, looking in his eyes and moving my body on him as he met me stroke for stroke. His hands encircled me and hugged me close to him while we moved, meeting each other in an erotic dance, our need rising with each move, our desire consuming us until waves of pleasure unleashed from deep inside us, making us whimper.

And then he bit me on my neck and another orgasm shot fire and ice crept through my veins. I was floating on the wings of pure bliss as I felt my body pulsing with each wave of pleasure.

At last I felt my body calming down and I felt myself falling and I clung tighter to Erikr's shoulders.

"I have you my love, I am here."

"Don't let me go," I whispered while I was coming down from my bliss.

"Never," he vowed. "I will never let you go, lover."

He lay back on the soft bed pulling me over with him, caressing my back.

"I love you, Sookie."

"Erikr?" I suddenly remembered that my family was probably worried about me. "I have to call home, I have to tell…"

"Do not worry yourself, my love. I called the Ancient Pythoness last night after you fell asleep and told her that you are here with me. She will tell your family that you are safe."

"Thank you, honey," I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He winced at that.

"Honey? Can't you think of another endearment? One more manly?"

I burst out laughing and pretended to think hard.

"Mmmm, how about baby-cakes?"

He scowled at me.

"No? Maybe cuddly-wuddly?" he growled at me. "Or… cutie-pie? No… I know: sugar-bun!"

"I think we'll stick to honey, lover," he kissed me hard in an attempt to stop me from inventing even more outrageous endearments for him.

"I knew you would see it my way," I smiled wickedly at him.

"You are a dangerous woman, my love."

"Yes, not to mention a goddess, too."

He laughed heartily at that.

"Lover, as much as I would enjoy nothing more than to spend the rest of my eternity right here with you in my bed, I have some unfinished business that I have to take care of."

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course, I want you to be apart of everything I do. And I want to introduce you to my brother Villon, if you agree. I called him too last night, and told him to come here immediately. He should be waiting for us in the antechamber of my apartment right along with Pam."

"You didn't tell them about me…?" I didn't know if I was glad or sad about that.

"No, I don't talk about myself with anyone else but you, my love."

Okay, so I was glad.

"Well, I have to take a shower…"

"I will join you, my lover."

"You know that if you join me they will have to wait … longer?"

"Yes, but it will be worth it," he grinned.

And it really was worth it.

Much later I manifested a red flowing gown, silver pumps and some make-up and I used Erikr's hair brush to make my hair look shiny and he dressed himself in a black suit with a black silk shirt. I brushed Erikr's hair too and tied it with a thin leather band.

Erikr was holding me around my waist with one hand as we made our way out of Erikr's apartment and true to his word there were two vampires waiting for us there, who looked completely shocked to see me coming out of Erikr's private chambers. They got up and bowed before Erikr and remained silent.

He nodded towards the vampires and addressed me.

"My love, this is my brother and second-in-command Villoneus and my adopted child, Pamela de Beauford. Villon, Pam, this is my mate and future wife, Goddess Sookie."

Okay maybe Goddess Sookie didn't sound very… godlike, but I appreciated that Erikr used my name, my real name.

Villon and Pam's eyes widened in surprise but they recovered quickly and bowed deeply to me.

"Goddess," they said as one.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two. Erikr told me a lot about you and I almost feel like I know you."

Erikr hadn't really told me about them; I 'saw' his life through our blood as we bonded but they didn't need to know that.

"Let us go to my office to take care of the urgent matters and after that I will call your great-grandfather to formally ask for your hand in marriage," Erikr addressed me.

"Well, maybe you should make some time in your busy schedule to ask ME to marry you, you know?"

If someone had hit him square in the face he couldn't have been more surprised.

"Lover, surely you…."

He looked at me, unsure what to do next. I turned towards the two other vampires in the room.

"Villon, Pam, would you be so kind as to go ahead and wait for us in Erikr's office?"

They bowed again and left quietly.

"Well?" I asked him.

He composed himself and went down on one knee, taking my left hand in his.

"My lover, I love you more than I could ever express in words, and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you in my arms. All my long life I did nothing more than to make my way here to you. Will you agree to be mine and take me to be yours forever?"

I felt hot tears falling on our joined hands from my eyes.

"Y…yes," I bent down and kissed him with everything I had and he let go of my hand to gather me in his arms, and rose to his feet with me.

"I missed you lover, for so long I cannot remember ever not missing you," his voice was low and loaded with raw emotions.

"I am here now, and I will never leave again," I promised him.

We stood like that for a while until our emotions settled a little and then we went to his office.

Villon and Pam were there, with a tall dark-haired vampire that I recognized as being Moon from Erikr's memories. They all bowed towards us and Erikr took a chair and put it beside his own and helped me sit on it.

"What are the most urgent matters?" he asked and they immediately began discussing some problems that the Queen of Spain was having.

I manifested my cell phone and called my aunt to see how she was taking the news of me being here with Erikr. To my surprise no one answered the phone. She always kept her phone close when I was away, and either her or one of her handmaidens always answered on the first ring. That was strange…

I dialed my great-grandfather's phone and got the same… no one was answering.

Something was not right. I suddenly felt afraid and I dialed the number that connected directly to my temple in Faery and after many rings Claudine answered.

"Milady," her voice had a catch in it as if she was crying. "I am so glad you called…"

"Claudine, what is wrong?"

"We are at war, milady. The water people attacked us today and our armies are fighting, trying to keep them away from the villages but they are so many… A lot of women and children are here in your temple, asking for protection."

"Let everyone inside, Claudine. Where is Garron?"

"He is guarding the gates, milady, with Tro."

"Where is the Ancient Pythoness?"

"Milady…"

"Claudine," I shouted. "Where is the Pythoness?"

"She was taken hostage by Prince Breandan, and Prince Niall gathered his best warriors and went to save her."

"No…. no, no, this cannot happen!"

I was trembling so hard that I dropped the phone on the floor.

Erikr was holding me tight, but I could not even feel his arms around me.

"My aunty… they took her, Erikr."

"We will get her back, lover. Villon - gather all the best fighters you can and meet me in the courtyard in half an hour. Pam, until I return you are in charge. Moon, you come with me. Lover, take us to The Pythoness's island so that I can see exactly how they took her."

I placed a hand on Moon's shoulder and I teleported us to The Island. The view that greeted us was so distressing that I felt my blood run cold.

Everywhere on the ground were the bodies of my teachers, bodyguards and… gods! even the girls.

I let out a cry of rage and ran towards the entrance to the palace.

Erikr and Moon followed me.

As we ran from hall to hall, all I could see was blood and dead bodies.

The doors to my aunt's private chambers were open and as I entered I saw all of her handmaidens tied together in the center of the room, with their throats slashed. Pain tore through me and I fell to my knees.

I knew them all; they were always very respectful towards me and very loyal to my aunt. And now they were all dead.

Erikr came to kneel beside me and hugged me tenderly while Moon left to give us some privacy.

"My love, I know that this is very painful to you, but we have to hurry and leave before Breandan decides to kill your aunt and your great-grandfather. First we will go back to my palace and gather the rest of my warriors and then we will go to Faery."

But… you are all vampires. You can't go…"

"We can if you let us. I swear to you that each warrior will resist the temptation to drain the fairies."

"But if you fight … the blood … will it not be too hard…?"

"Lover, we have fought the fairies before. I assure you, we will not hurt any of your people."

I noticed that he didn't mention anything about the other fairies, but at this point I couldn't care less what happened to our enemies."

"You said you needed to see what happened here. Did you?"

"Yes. They came here in large numbers, probably brought in by a spy, and took no hostages other than your aunt."

"Wait! Arjuna! I have to check to see if he's okay."

I ran through the gardens and entered Arjuna's dojo with Erikr right behind me and there was my dear and gentle professor, lying on the hard wood floor.

"But… but he was a God. How could they have killed him?"

"I don't know, my love, but trust me, I intend to find out."

I leaned my head on his hard shoulder while his arm came around my waist.

"Why is our life so complicated? Can't we have a moment to ourselves? Why can't we just have a little peace? My aunt… Arjuna… they hurt no one, they stayed here on the island trying to help those who needed their help…. The girls…" my voice broke. "Those were just innocent children that tried to find their way in this harsh world. How could they do this to them?"

He held me while I cried, rocking me gently. "We will avenge them, my love, I promise you this."

"Let's go, Erikr. Let's find my aunt and my great-grandfather before something happens to them, too."

We walked in silence to the portal and found Moon waiting for us there. I teleported us back to Erikr's office since I hadn't seen the courtyard yet to be able to teleport us there, and we all went to meet with Villon and all those he found that would fight with us. Erikr went to his chambers for a minute to change into black leather pants and a long black leather duster. He took his broadsword and knives and I manifested my red leather outfit and swords.

We were ready to fight.

Villon stood in the courtyard, dressed all in black like his brother, with two long swords crossed at his back. He had managed to gather a little over a hundred men there and to my surprise they were not all vampires. There were shifters, weres and two demon girls that looked like they could hold their own in a fight.

"Are you all ready to fight some fairies?" Erikr raised his voice.

A shout went out from the strange gathering of supernaturals.

"My mate Sookie will take us to Faery to help Prince Niall save our Ancient Pythoness. There will be innocent fairies there that are not to be harmed, so save yourselves for the bad guys."

"How will we know which are the bad guys, brother?"

"If they come at you with a sword or knife, brother, kill them."

A few laughs were heard from the men.

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I was about to break the most sacred law of Faery - I was about to bring Vampires to our lands.

I hoped this would save us and not doom us all even more.

I opened my eyes and we were there.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Many thanks to my dear beta All about Eric- she is the best beta ever and a very great friend.**_

**As usual, I own nothing.**

**All seeing POV**

Sookie teleported them all to Faery right in front of the gates to her temple, where Garron and Tro were sitting on guard.

She didn't want to risk the lives of the fairy children of the women who took shelter in her temple and she was sure that if one of the vampires lost control and attacked the temple Garron would take care of him.

An eerie sight greeted them.

There was a sea of warriors waiting for them outside the temple's gates: demons, Britlingens, werewolves and every other species that Sookie had helped as a healing goddess.

The vampires took up fighting stances and Erikr drew his sword.

"No, they are friends," Sookie grabbed Erikr's arm.

"Are you sure, lover?"

"Yes, I am."

Sookie looked around her in wonder, her eyes filled with surprise and gratitude.

"Secure the grounds," Erikr commanded.

Moon and Villon immediately went to carry out his order.

Erikr move closer to his mate, to protect her from any threat that might arise.

Effy emerged from a group of Britlingens, and approached Sookie and Erikr.

"You are very loved and appreciated milady," she said, smiling toward Sookie.

"Yes… I see that. Who told them… how did they know I needed help?"

"News travels fast in the supernatural world," Effy said, shrugging.

"That means that the entire supernatural world is formed of gossiping old ladies," Garron said from behind the big gates.

"Garron! How are you? How is everyone?" Sookie made her way towards him.

"Mmm what can I say…? My back is a little sore and my rheumatism is giving me hell these days, but other than that I am good…"

Sookie broke into a smile. You could always count on Garron to make a sarcastic remark and make her feel better. Tro growled, trying to get Sookie's attention.

"Hi Tro, I'm sorry that I didn't come back sooner." She entered the gates and hugged Tro and Garron.

"Come on guys, I want you two to meet someone special."

She pulled them towards the gathered vampires and took Erikr's hand.

"This is Erikr, my fiancé. Erikr, these are my dear friends, Tro and Garron."

"Fiancé, huh? You work very fast. And it took you only a day… I am very curious - to say nothing of terrified - about what would happen if you left for a week… You would probably come back with a bunch of kids, right?"

She burst out laughing, while Erikr bowed and smiled at the fierce white dragon.

"I am honored to meet you, dragon. I have heard many stories about your courage in the dragon's war..." Erikr greeted Garron.

"Exaggerations all, I'm sure," sneered Garron.

Erikr bent down to Tro.

"You grew up beautifully, little puppy," he pet Tro's head. "You look just like your ancestor."

Tro shook his head as if he approved of Erikr's words.

"Erikr, what shall we do now?"

"I think it is best that we have a Council meeting with the other leaders here and decide the battle strategy. Also, I would like to speak to your handmaiden, Claudine, to find out exactly how this happened," He said geetin up on his feet again.

"Sure, I'll go find Claudine and bring her here. I don't think that it would be wise to take you inside if there are frightened children there. They are taught from the cradle that vampires are bad and they will eat them, and I don't want to scare them even more by bringing a vampire in."

"Have no worries, lover. I understand perfectly. I will go and talk to the leaders." He bent and kissed her forehead softly. "We will win this, my love."

Sookie looked again at the army gathered there.

"Yes, we will."

They had to. She couldn't even of what would happen if they lost this battle.

Squaring her shoulders she went inside the temple to find her handmaiden.

Claudine greeted her at the temple door with her eyes red and swollen, no doubt by the many tears she had spilled worrying about what would happen to them all.

"Claudine," Sookie hugged her tight. "Is everyone okay in here?"

"We are fine, milady," Claudine whispered. "However, we are very worried about our families. Milady, what shall we do?"

"Everything will be fine, Claudine. We are prepared to win this. Let's go and tell everyone in here that we have help and this will all be behind us soon."

"Yes, Milady."

Claudine walked one step behind Sookie, with Tro following them closely, and they went towards the big reception room where all the children and women were gathered.

As soon as they entered the room the whispers stopped and everyone stepped aside to make room for her to go to the dais and address them.

"My dears, I know you are very scared right now, but I want you to know that we will overcome this obstacle and our families will return to us. We have help from all the supernatural races, and I am very confident that the war will be settled soon, and in our favor. You are all welcome to stay here until this is all over and I want you to feel free to ask Claudine for anything you might need."

An old fairy woman approached the dais and Sookie.

"Goddess, we have faith in you. Go and win this war, so that there will be peace in our lands again; make those water fairies regret the day they broke our realm in half. It is time to be a whole kingdom again and to have a good queen to rule over us."

Mumbles of approval filled the room.

Sookie's eyes blurred with unshed tears.

"Thank you for your faith in me. I will not fail you." And with that, Sookie left to go back to her mate to see if he and the other leaders of troops had decided yet how best to attack the water fairies.

All the kings of the nations present there were seated at a table, no doubt brought there by Effy from Sookie's garden. Garron was sitting near the table keeping an eye on the rest of the vampires, prepared to act fast if any of them lost control and went after the fairies.

They all rose to their feet as Sookie came to join them.

"My love, we have discovered that Mavros, the king of demons, has a powerful warrior who can prevent the sun from rising. That is very helpful to us, as otherwise we - the vampires - would be forced to retire soon for the day. He is working on it right now."

Demons were very powerful elemental beings. Some of them could even bend time, although that was not a very wise thing to do. Time is very fragile and can be influenced by any change and therefore very few of the demons did time-traveling.

"Thank you Mavros," Sookie bowed her head.

"It is an honor to be of service, Milady," the big demon king replied.

Erikr explained to Sookie their plan of attack and informed her that a party of Bitlingens would be left to guard the temple so that Garron could come with them and help with the battle.

The goddess looked around the table at the faces of the kings that had come to her rescue. They were the brave faces of fierce and honorable warriors who were prepared to lay down their lives for her.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed by the cruel reality. Some of these men would lose their lives; some of them would lose friends or family in this war.

For her.

"I want to thank you all for coming here and offering your help. I hope the water fairies will back down when they see that we are far more numerous and stronger than they are. I don't want anyone to be harmed more than they already are in this war."

"Milady, we are warriors. We enjoy life but we are ready to die for a right cause. This war will end tonight no matter how many die, on our side or theirs!" the Britlingen queen vowed.

Sookie was a skilled fighter but she had only fought in training classes, not in wars. She felt her blood run cold at the mention of anyone dying.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," she mumbled.

Erikr circled her waist with one arm.

"Think of the rescue of your aunt, my love, and let us worry about the fight."

Sookie felt her resolve hardening. Her aunt had to be rescued as soon as possible. She was probably already very weak from the lack of food - it was very doubtful if Brendan would give her blood.

"We must hurry," Sookie looked at Erikr. "She needs to feed…"

"I know, my love. You probably need to take someone for her to feed on…"

"No, she doesn't feed on anyone. She vowed she wouldn't and she never breaks her vows. I will go to her island and take some blood from her fountain."

"Villon, go with Sookie," Erikr called for his brother. "Come back quickly, lover, we will go to war as soon as the demon performs his magic on the sun."

"I will." she rose on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips, then took Villon's hand and vanished.

Erikr went to talk with the vampires and share the battle strategy with them. They were all very skilled warriors who had fought many wars as humans and as vampires, so Erikr trusted their skills and stamina.

Sookie was back just as the demons announced that the sun was bound and it would not rise until the war was over.

Erikr took Sookie and Garron to one side.

"I want you to wait for my signal before you go inside Brendan's house to find your aunt, my love. I want to be sure that no harm will come to you."

"I won't let her be harmed, vampire," Garron snapped.

"You know, no matter what species men are, they are still the same. I can take care of myself, you know? I am a goddess for heaven's sake I am not helpless."

"I know, lover, but I cannot have a clear head if I know that you are somewhere dangerous. Can you do this for me, please?"

"Sure, since you ask so nicely…"

He smiled and kissed her.

"I just had dinner, you two, don't make me lose it or I'll get really grumpy."

"You can get even grumpier, Garron?" Sookie smiled at her old friend.

"You have no idea, little girl."

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Many thanks to my dear Beta, All About Eric for her patience and support while writing this.**_

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**All Seeing POV**

Effy teleported herself along with two other britlingens close to the water fae fortress where Niall and the rest of fairy warriors were fighting.

The britlingens were all dressed in black leather armors and they carried many weapons strapped to their backs, their hips and their thighs.

As soon as they arrived near the battle they put on their invisibility shields and went forward trough the battling faries with their swords drawn cutting their way through the unsuspecting water fae towards where Niall was fighting two very skilled enemies.

Effy and her britlingen companions dropped their shields and engaged in the fight with one of Niall's opponents. The water fairy was strong and wielded his magic very well, trying to trap Effy in a huge bubble of water, but he was no match for a britlingen and soon he lied in a pile of body parts chopped off by Effy's unmerciful blades.

Niall quickly finished his other opponent and the other two britlingens tooks his place in the battle as Effy informed him to come with her back to Sookie's temple so he can help with the new battle strategy.

They both teleported at the temple's gates where Erikr, Sookie and the other leaders of the supernatural army were waiting for them.

"Poopy!" Sookie jumped in his awaiting arms. "I came as soon as I heard."

"I am glad you did. And you brought help as well…" Niall eyes drifted on all the men around him until he reached Erikr when he looked completely startled by the vampire presence in Faery. "I am very grateful to you all for coming here and help us in this… situation."

The leaders bowed.

"They took Milady hostage and killed all the children and professors on her island no matter their race, so this is our fight as well," Marven voice was raw with anger.

"They killed… all the children…" Niall looked very confused.

"Yes Poppy. I went there myself and saw the massacre," Sookie's eyes blurred with tears. "No one was spared."

"I don't understand… Why would Brendan do this? His fight was with us… Why would he risk killing those children? He surely must have known that all of you will want revenge for that…"

"We don't know what his reasons were but I think he had help. He couldn't have get pass the vampire guards and the britlingen handmaids if he didn't," Erikr explained.

Sookie looked at Erikr in surprise. She hadn't thought about that…

"We will find out soon enough who is helping him," Niall vowed. "What is your plan?"

"It is essential to keep the fact that we have help from Brendan for as long as we can, so…"

They explained him their strategy after which Niall took Sookie aside to talk to her in private.

"Sookie, my dear, I know how much your aunt ment to you but bringing vampires to Faery might put us in even more danger than we already are…"

Poppy, I cant' explain it to you right now but I ask you to trust my judgement in this… I know what I'm doing."

"I must admit that they are equally interested to save Pythia from Brendan as the rest of the supernatural's, probably more so since she is a vampire as well, but do you trust the vampires not to turn on us the moment Pythia is safe?"

"I trust Erikr."

"Northman? You trust Northman? He is the most devious of them all…"

"Please Poppy, trust me."

"I will for now. But be careful my dear do not forget that vampires are our enemies."

"Maybe it is time for that to change."

Niall looked at her in surprise.

"Change…"he squeezed her shoulder tenderly. "You are very young my dear. You still think there is good in everyone, but please promise me you will be very careful."

"I will," she hugged her great-grandfather and they both went back to the others.

Tro was left in Claudine's care since there wasn't much he could help with in this supernatural face-off.

The vampires followed Erikr through the thick forest towards the water fae lands at an amazing speed while Sookie flew on Garron's back scanning the area for any possible enemies.

Since demons and britlingens could teleport they would take the Weres and Shifters as close to the battle point as they could.

They along with Niall's remaining warriors formed a big circle around Brendan's fortress where Pythia was held hostage and engaged the water fighters that were defending the fortress.

Effy, Niall and the demon king Mavros took the bottles filled with blood by Sookie and cloaked by Effy's invisibility shield teleported inside the fortresses walls and quietly made their way towards the big doors of the Brendan's citadel.

Pythia could not be held in any of the citadel's rooms because she, being a vampire, was 'allergic' to the sun, so the only place where they might have held her was the dungeons.

Niall used his family bond to her to lead the way through the labyrinth of halls that lead to Pythia's cell.

The sight that greeted them was disappointing to the extreme.

Brendan along with a dozen of his probably best warriors stood in front of the cell bars that glittered with magic.

There was no way for just three of them to get ass the water fairies and even then the spell on the cell could very likely only be lifted by Brendan himself.

The chances that they could make Brendan lift the spell were slim to none.

We have to get back and inform the others of our failure," whispered Effy at Niall's ear.

"I will not leave my sister…"

"You think I want to leave her here when I am so close?" Effy snapped at Naill still whispering so the water fairies would not suspect they were standing only a few paces away. "We can't help her. For all we know the spell is going to kill Milady as soon as we start killing the water faes. The only chance we have is for Sookie to be able to lift the spell."

"Yes, that is true. I apologize, britlingen. I must have lost my clear thinking for a moment. Let us teleport to the others."

They gathered their magic and use Sookie as a beckon to teleport.

"Where is Milady?" Sookie immediately went to them.

"We weren't able to save her, my dear," her great-grandfather answered her in a very tired voice. "It seems that Brendan is far wiser than we gave him credit for: he put a spell on Pythia's cell that we don't know what it does and he was waiting for us there along with a dozen of his men."

"We have to get her out… she must be very hungry and weak… Maybe I can lift the spell; maybe my powers are greater than theirs, me being a goddess and all…"

"Sookie there's no way you're going to go in there to put yourself in danger. We must find another way.."

"Do you think I will leave my… milady there and not do anything I can to help her?" Sookie's eyes began to glow dangerously.

"My love, I didn't say we should leave her there. I just think that there is another way. Think about it: if Brendan boggy-trapped the cell, he must have taken other precautions as well. He knows that The Ancient Pythoness is his only ace so he will do anything in his powers to keep her prisoner."

"I believe you are right," Niall intervened. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I am thinking that maybe Brendan has someone that he holds dear and we might kidnap that person and make a prisoner exchange."

"I haven't thought of that…" Niall looked surprised. "You are very devious your majesty."  
>"I would not be a king would I not have been devious. So is there any such person?"<p>

"Yes, actually there are two persons that Brendan cares for very much: Neave and Lochlan. They are brother and sister and are the bets fighters Brendan has and they are also his lovers."

"I had heard stories of them. They are very…" he looked at Sookie and held back the crude word on the tip of his tongue "cruel."

"But… how do we find them?" Sookie asked.

"That would be very easy they were fighting my troupes last I saw them. Since I can recognize them I will go with Iphigenia and two more men and bring them here."

"Grea-grandfather… please take care."

"Of course my dear," he kissed her forehead and teleported back to the battle field.

Half of his men were lying on the ground dead or severely wounded.

Rage cut though Niall's chest. Hadn't they taken enough from him? He bared his sword and entered the battle again. He cut through them with no mercy, limbs, heads it didn't matter. He purposely made his way towards the two water fae that were the key to his sister freedom.

The beautiful faces of Neave and Lochlan were twisted in cruel grins that revealed their sharpened teeth, their blue eyes were filed with cruelty as they cut the guts of Niall's men, their black hair were filled with blood and dirt and their slender body moved in a very synchronized and dangerous dance as they killed man after man.

Naill signaled Effy and the two demons that came with them and they all started to approach the brothers from different directions.

Effy took a thin but very strong iron net that was strapped to her hip and spread it with both hands so she can throw it on their targets as soon as she was in the right position.

Neave noticed Niall approaching them and let out a happy cry as she attacked him. Her brother followed her fast and tried to cut through Niall's back.

Effy started to spin the net over her head as she approached the three fairies.

"Now," Niall roared as he teleported away.

The net covered the brothers in a heart-beat.

They struggled as the poisonous nest cut though their skin but there was no way out of it.

The demons came to help Effy tie the net tightly and they all teleported back to their comrades.

"Mmm, what do we have here..?" Erikr approached the struggling fairies. "I think I am a little hungry… what do you think, brother?"

"I could eat something…" Villon came to stand by his brother.

"They would make a fine appetizer until we get to Brendan, don't you think?" Erikr continued.

"Not really, they look rather rough on the tongue… but they are still fairies so there must be something good in their blood."

Lochlan realized what happened and stilled himself and signaled Neave to stop struggling too.

"How did vampires managed to enter Faery and not burst in flames by the sacrilege?" Lochlan sneered.

"Don't worry yourself for that…" Erikr bared his fangs. "You won't live enough to understand that little thing."

The captives smirked at him

"Really? You think you are so smart, vampire…. But soon you will be dead. All of you. Right along with that vampire whore…" a big blast hit them.

"Shut you ugly mouth," Sookie said quietly. "Or the next blow will burn you to ashes."

"Awww, look who joined the party. What a pretty little thing you are my dear. Oh, brother, how much fun we're going to have with her…."

"Why aren't you afraid, woman?" Niall asked. "Don't you realize that you will die soon?"

Their laughter sounded ugly and

"There is nothing you can do to us, prince. We can't be touched."

Villon bit into Lochlan's shoulder thought the net but his fangs ricochet as it it hit some kind of shield.

"Something is wrong… They expected this. They are protected."

"How?" Niall frowned. "No fairy has the power to shield themselves or others like this…"

"Then it is not the fairies we should worry about. Who else can do something like this?"

Niall thought about it for a second and answered.

"Only the Gods."

Sookie stiffened.

"The Gods? You mean… Apollo?"

"I mean more like the Fates, my dear."

"No! This can't be true… How could they… Why would…"

"My love, we don't know anything for sure. Let us try to exchange these two with the Ancient Pythoness and we'll see what happens."

"But if they have help… If they know what we'll do…"

"We don't know that. Let us hope that Brendan just found a way to protect his lovers all by himself."

"You really believe that?"

"No. But if the gods really are helping them we are all dead."

Sookie let out a strangled cry.

"No! Erikr, no! Don't! We must rethink…"

"There is no time, lover. If we don't act now, soon The Pythoness will be dead."

Hot tears escaped Sookie's eyes.

"Erikr… I don't want to loose her… Or you… I just want..."

"I know my love," Erikr gathered her in his arms holding her tight to his chest and resting his chin on her head.

Niall looked at them surprised by the closeness between them but knowing that the questioning can wait. Their priority was to get his sister back the sooner the better.

"Let us proceed with the plan," he decided.

Effy, Sookie, Erikr, Niall, Mavros and two dozen of vampire, demons, Weres and britlingens teleported back in front of the Pythia's cell.

"How nice of you to come here to visit me…" Brendan smiled wickedly at them.

He was a tall man dressed in blue linen shirt and pants gathered in the waist with a silver belt from which was strapped a curved sword. His white hair was half tied at the top of his head and his blue eyes were assessing them with contempt.

"Brendan, release Pythia and we will return to you your two… friends," Niall cut the chase.

"Mmm, a very nice offer, but I am afraid that I must refuse it. You see I have big plans with your sister prince Niall."

A soft moan was heard from the cell.

"Milady, are you in pain?" Effy shouted.

"Milady…" Sookie's trebling voice raised.

"Isn't that nice… You came to save your aunty…" Brendan's beautiful mouth twisted in a smirk. "I have a deal for you …. Goddess."

"Speak up," Sookie replied with hatred.

"I will release your aunt if you would take her place."

"Do you think us stupid, fairy?"

"Your Majesty, what an honor. Had I known you were coming I would had prepared a feast… or maybe knowing your food of choice I would have warded my citadel better."

"I don't care for your sarcasm fairy, after all this is over I will make sure you will suffer the eternity for it."

"Big words, my dear, big words…. So Goddess, do you agree?"

"Why do you want me for?"

"I like to collect nice things and even with all the vampire blood in you, you'll make a fine addition to my collection."

Niall gasped in surprise.

"What makes you think I have vampire blood in me?"

"Please… do not underestimate me. You mask your sent very well, but _I know_."

"I can't accept your terms."

"Then your aunt will die… now."

"Aaaa" the moan was very laud now.

"No, please. Stop…"

"Sookie, they are trying to manipulate you," Erikr held her arm when she tried to run towards the cell.

"Is that so?" Brendan grinned. "Bring her before us."

Two huge water fairies came towards the cell's door holding Pythia between them. She barely moved and her head hung low. Her clothes were bloody and ripped and her feet were dragging on the floor.

They dropped her in front of Brendan and Sookie screamed as her aunt's head hit the floor hard.

Brendan pierced the lying woman with the tip of his silver sword. A burning smell filled the hall.

"Please don't hurt her," Sookie begged.

"You know what I demand… If you want your aunt safe all you have to do is to surrender yourself to me. Otherwise…," he said holding his word over Pythia's heart.

"No, please I'll…"

"Sookie, no…" Erikr screamed.

"No!" Pythia yelled at the same time as she lifted her chest with a huge power of will and the blade entered her heart.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is un-beta'd so any mistake you find are my own.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.<strong>

The world came crushing down on Sookie at breakneck speed.

This couldn't have happened! It was not real! It couldn't be…

She felt her breath catching while she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. The image of her aunt sprawled on the dungeon's floor could not be processed by her brain.

" _I theía mou…" her whisper was barely audible even to the supernatural beings at her side.

Erikr hugged her with one arm close to his body drawing out his sword with his other hand.

"That was a huge mistake, fairy," he growled at Brendann.

Niall was hocked to his very core. First his mother, now his sister… the water fairies took them both from him.

And now they were after Sookie.

"Enough!" he roared jumping at Brendann with his swords in his hands. But somehow the swords were deflected by some kind of energy field before hitting his target.

Brendann took a step back, surprised at the sudden attack.

"Go ahead Niall, there is nothing you can do to make even the tiniest scratch on my skin," Brendann mocked recovering fast from his surprise.

"You are protected!" the sky prince's face was a mask of rage.

"This is the work of Gods. Real Gods…. Not the like of you niece tainted blood. Face it sky scum, you will all die today. The Fated saw it."

Sookie's head rose sharply "What did you said? The Fates?"

"Of course. You though that now that you a 'goddess'," he spat at he, "you were safe from them? No one is above the Fates, little mongrel. There is always a way… a loophole. You should have stayed back in you little backwater town and become a waitress, you are not good enough to call yourself fairy, not to mention a goddess."

She suddenly felt tiny and stupid again.

It was like she was a little girl again and her mother locked he in her room because she was not good enough to be apart of the family… of the world.  
>A monster. A freak.<p>

Not human… not fairy…. not goddess… Just a little girl that no one wanted to be around.

Erikr's arm tightened around her, "Careful fairy, you have yet to defeat us."

Brendann mouth twisted in an ugly smirk, "That is only matter of time. But you can always pull back, you majesties," he addressed Erikr and Mavros."This has nothing to do with you."

"You come after my mate; you will be dealing with me," Erikr signaled the vampires who took fighting positions behind him.

"You are nothing but a pebble in our path, Brendann. Even with The Fates by your side… you are just a tool. And we will enjoy breaking you."

Effy came to stand by Sookie, "Show him what it means to be a Goddess, Sookie. Show him what you really are."

Sookie's mind snapped back to present.

"No!" she yelled.

She was not a little girl anymore. She was A Princess, A Goddess, A Warrior. She was loved by many. She was not alone anymore.

Her eyes began to glow as her power rose inside of her spreading from her very core through her whole body. Her fingertips tingled with the magic that lay dormant until now.

It was time to unleash the beast that she discovered inside her when she thought she lost Erikr forever. The beat that was hungry for blood.

Their blood.

She spread her ands gathering all the energy in her palms, shifting her hands to farm a small ball of blue fire that grew and grew until it became to bright to see anything before her and then she threw it at her enemies.

One by one the shields that were protecting the water fae collapsed allowing the blue fire to consume them one by one until only Brendann stood with a pool of blood and corps surrounding him.

"You took her from me! You, in your huge arrogance and selfishness took the most wonderful being in all the worlds. She did nothing to you or to your mother, but both of you wanted her dead… Why? Your mother found her too beautiful so she poisoned her and took her beauty along with her magic, she didn't thought that it was enough that she managed to banish Pythia from Faery, so she killed her mother too. Now you started a war because you wanted tore blood… When will it be enough for you?"

"The blue fire circled Brendann shield devouring it bit by bit.

"She never harmed another being! She never changed anything or used anything she saw to her advantage… Yet you couldn't let her live. What right you have to destroy something so pure, so good with your ugliness?"

The shield broke leaving Brendann unprotected in the face of his punisher.

"You will suffer for this! You will pay for everything you've done!"

The blue fire circled Brendann, slashing deep at his skin, his face, his arms, his legs.

He fell on his knees.

"I didn't know…. They told me you were weak… How can you do this…?" Brendann's eyes were wide with fear while he tried unsuccessfully to crawl away from the blue fire that was tormenting him.

"They are Gods so the lied. But I will promise you something: They will suffer too! The Fates and anyone who helped them…"

An inhuman howl emerge from Brendan's throat as the blue fire engulfed him and entered his mouth, his nose and his ears burning him inside out.

Niall put a hand on his niece's shoulder, "Don't kill him, my dear, you are too good to taint your hands with his blood."

Sookie's eyes turned to her great-grandfather's sad figure. He was hurting too.

She allowed the blue fire to dissipate and looked at the Brendann's deformed body.

"Now you look on the outside as ugly as you are on the inside. From now on you will have no magic, no powers, just immortality. Your home will be the Delos Island- an island of peace and harmony that you destroyed in your hatred. You will live there alone, away from everything and everyone. I will never allow you to die; you will have an eternity to contemplate at all the evil you've done in your life. I will come each year to hear what you think that can be done so all the fae people in Faery be happy and live together as one race as they used to. If you should fail to give me at least one good advice in each year, you will be punished. My uncle will become the King of all fae and he will bring peace once again in Faery. Now be gone!" she flickered her hand and he vanished.

She turned to her great-grandfather "You will make a great King, Poppy. I put a spell on the island so none can get find it or get on it and Brendann couldn't leave it."

"That was a very wise judgment, my little one. I am proud of you," Naill bent to kiss her forehead.

Everyone put their weapons away as Sookie turned to her beloved.

"I have to finish this Erikr. They will never leave us alone if I don't. Those little bitches crossed me for the last time!" she vowed.

"Lover, you can't fight The Fates!"

"Sure I can, just watch me!"

"Sookie! Stop putting yourself in danger. I would fight a thousand demons all by myself than have you in a dangers way for one second."

"Didn't you already done that?"

"Sookie…."

I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Trust me, Erikr. They have to be dealt with otherwise they will keep playing with our lives until one of us is dead. I am strong enough to fight them. You just have to have faith in me, Erikr. Har Tro."

"I do trust you, lover. But they are all Gods; they all have the same powers as you do…"

"No, they don't. God's powers come from their believers. And now the Greek Gods don't have many believers, while I have hundreds of thousands that believe in me and love me. I can destroy the entire Olympus and not even catch my breath."

"Lover, we will discourse your powers in detail when you come back from this little task of yours. I find myself… surprised to find out how powerful you became…"

"Thank you for understanding, Erikr. And I am the same as I was. Nothing changed. I didn't want more power, I never did. And just so you know, my power comes from love, so right now you are the strongest source of my powers. I am strong because I am with you."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, "I am not a weak man that needs reassurance of his strength in the relationship, my love. I love you as you are and I wouldn't change anything about you. Ever."

"I love you too, Erikr."

"I will help your great-grandfather put things in order here while you go kick some Goddesses ass."

She teleported directly in the throne room in Olympus.

The Greek Gods were all there: Zeus- the king off Greek Gods- sitting on his golden throne with his daughters, The Fates standing t his right: Athena- the Goddess of Wisdom holding her sword in her hands and wearing her gold helmet, Ares the God of War wearing his black armor, ready for fight… Everyone. Even Apollo with a concerned look on his face and a hint of sadness.

He knew…. and he suffered.

"How nice to see you all here… were you waiting for me? Surely my dears … aunts?... The Fates announced my arrival. Haven't you, my dears?"

Clotho took a step back hiding behind her sister Atropos while Lachesis frowned in anger.

"Aren't you all sweet, to come all of you here to greet me. Good. That means I will not have to repeat myself."

"Don't you dare talking to us like this!" Zeus roared in rage. "We are gods by more millennia that you can count little fairy, you should crawl at our feet and beg for mercy!"

"Should I?" She took a step forward then another. "Why? Because you are so good? So fair? So full of understanding?"

"I have more powers than you can dream off, stupid girl! I could erase you off the face of earth!"

"So everything comes down to power, doesn't it?

"Of course. We are Gods, the power is what makes us stronger."

"Well then, bow before me, king of Gods, and maybe I will have mercy on you," she let her powers burst though her every pore with a powerful thunder that knocked every God present off his feet.

Only Zeus remained unmoved and only because he was sitting.

Sookie raised her magic, letting out all the anger, rage, sorrow and hurt that she felt and threw it at them while they struggled to get behind the big white marble columns that were supporting the ceiling.

The Fates screamed in horror of the wave of pain that crushed them, just as they crushed so many people in the past. Each pain they inflicted, each life they took, each injustice they did… they all come back t the tenfold.

The powerful Greek Gods whimpered under the weight of her powers.

Apollo remained unharmed by her powers and he sat still where he fell when she unleashed the magic. He had an understanding in his stare that made her think if he knew it would come to this…

If he would have told her …. There was no use to keep tormenting herself with what it could be.

The past cannot be changed, but the future… Well, the future was another matter all together.

"How is this for powers, oh great King?" she let her magic grab Zeus by the throat and lift him of his mockery throne.

Lachesis tried to use her powers to attack her, but there was no use. Sookie had locked all their powers when she entered the big palace.

"Where are all your famous powers now Zeus? Why don't you teach me a lesson, hmm? After all I'm just a stupid child, right?"

"What do you want?" he yelled.

"Everything!"

"You can't take this from us! This is who we are… what we were born to be… You can't understand…"

"Oh, but I do, Zeus, I do… All this time you had the power to do good things but you just used it to cheat, to gain more power, more wealth… more everything. You never did anyone any good, just took advantage off your position to do whatever you want no matter who got hurt in the process. All of you did the same. What good are your powers if you are not using them right? How about you all go back to earth, in the human world and live like humans… for let's say a thousand years? So you can see what your selfishness did to the human race, so you can bask in your creation?"

"No! You can't do this!"

"Watch me!" and just like that she took their powers and send them to earth.

All but Apollo.

"I am the same as they are. I did so many things… evil things…"

"I know, but at least you regret it."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a telepath, great-great-grandfather, have you forgotten?"

"You can read even Gods minds?"

"I can read anyone's mind except one… He was always an exception to my powers."

"Don't you find that disturbing?"

"Actually, I find it very much exciting. This way we will be able to have a normal relationship. Just a man and a woman. No tricks."

"You are truly amazing my dear. So wise and powerful yet somehow innocent. What will you do with me?"

"What would you like me to do?"

"I think that it would be fair to share the other's fate since I am responsible for the same sins."

"Yes, that would be fair… But not like the others. You have a family… my family, maybe it's time for you to know them," she took his hand and teleported them both to Bon Temps.

**…**

Erikr finished organizing Niall's army while The Prince and the leaders of all the other three fae nations held a council to decide the future ruling of the fairies.

There was no question that Niall will become king. Even if Sookie had not proclaimed it as a Goddess, he was still the only remaining Prince. And he was not that bad for a fairy, not to mention that he will be his future great-grandfather –in-law.

The Doors opened and all the fairy warriors around what used to be Brendann's beautiful citadel faced their leaders in waiting.

"Ashmahan throughmadis Akran Niall!" the earth fairy leader proclaimed.

All the warriors kneeled as one "Ashmahan throughmadis Akran Niall."

Erikr bowed his head to the new king.

"I will help you with everything you will need, king Niall."

"Northman… You and Sookie," Niall approach Erikr. "I give you my blessing and I am honored to have you as part of my family. I hope you and my niece will have a happy life together and make me many nieces and nephews…"

"Niall… I am vampire, have you forgotten? I cannot have children," Erikr eyes were shadowed by the realization that he will not be able to give Sookie a family should she wish one.

And knowing Sookie he was certain she would wish a family…

"Have no worries, Northman, my niece is a goddess, her entire being is full of magic. You being a vampire would change nothing. And besides, you have some powerful protectors, I'm sure they found a way to keep your ability to make children intact for Sookie considering all the trouble they went through to put you two together."

"What are you speaking off?"

"My sister…" Niall's voice broke. "She told me when I asked her to take Sookie to her island and teach her. She said that Sookie's very soul was tied up to a man that lived a thousand years ago by the Gods themselves. And by that I don't mean the pathetic Greek scum. Goddess Freya herself manifested herself to Pythia in a vision telling her that Sookie will be born of her lineage and that my sister should guide her until the time come for her to meet her soul-mate. Freya told my sister that you were her best warrior and you were meant for great things, one of which was to unite all the supernatural beings under one leadership. Your leadership. She wanted to make sure you have a woman worth of you so she linked you and Sookie together to be able to see each other in your dreams. I hadn't know at the time my sister told me this that that man was you, she never said any name, but I understood from the way you and Sookie look at one another. Take good care of her Freya's warrior."

"Freya… I never knew…"

"Have you met her?"

"No, I was a warrior, not a priest. I pried to her of course, all the warriors do, I gave sacrifice in her name, but I never had time to chat with the Gods…"  
>Niall smiled kindly, "You must have been a great warrior to have the honor to be mated by the Gods themselves."<p>

""I don't know how great I was, or why did Freya went to so much trouble for me, a simple warrior among many, but what I do know is that Sookie is Mine. She always was and she always will be. And I am hers just the same."

**…..**

The britlingens and the Weres left Faery each going to their own world to get on with their life not knowing that from that night their life changed. The vampires were helped by some britlingens to teleport back to human world where the night just began and the demons let the sun rise over the blood washed lands of Faery.

The down came gradually changing the colors of the sky from black to red, to orange and finally blue.

Everything looked better.

Mothers greeted their sons with open arms, fathers held their children with eyes blurred with emotion, wives embrace their husbands relieved that the nightmare was over.

A new day began in Faery and with it a new age of peace.

**Epilogue**

Erikr entered his mansion with his brother Vilonn at his side, Moon following them and Tro paddling on their footsteps. Garron flew to find himself a cave nearby until Erikr would be able to arrange for something more suitable for him. The rest of the vampires that came with them went back to their homes and their lives.

All settled as the night passed and everyone went back to their routine.

Erikr felt the shift in the air the moment Sookie arrived back home and his hand took a stronger hold of the phone at his ear.

He heard the tiny piece off technology crack in his hand so he made himself relax.

"I am sorry, Proteus, Something needs my attention. I will inform my mate of the Council's proposal and we will let you know of what she decides."

He snapped the phone shut as he covered the distance to his bedroom, now their bedroom, with big determined steps.

She was wearing a long red dress and a crown of flowers, exactly how she did on their last dream.

Her beautiful golden hair fell on her back past her bottom curling a little at the ends, her blue eyes were full of love and promises, her body an invitation to sin: her breast overflowing the low cut decolletage, her tiny waist hugged by the silk in a way that he wanted to rip the thin material to shreds, her hips round and ripe…

She was perfection.

"Lover..."

In a blink of an eye he had her in his arms holding her tight, caressing her hair.

"My love, the Council asks you to become the Oracle… They are waiting for your decision to…"

"The council can wait," she wrapped her hands around his neck thrusting her hips forward to rub against his already hard length.

Her lips trailed butterfly kisses along his jaw, and then took his moth in a soul wrecking kiss.

"I love you My Sookie."

"I love you My Erikr."

**The End.**

**Ashmahan throughmadis Akran Niall!- Long live King Niall!**

**I theía mou- my aunt**

**This is the last chapter of The Handmaid, so the story ends here.**

**I want to thank you all for all the nice reviews, alerts and favs, you've been so great! Thank you!**


End file.
